This is my Fight Song
by Awesam
Summary: AU Bechloe fic. Chloe Beale is a big Broadway star who, after a viral video that recked her relationship, is looking for a new producer for her next CD. Will Beca be the producer she has been searching for and can Beca help heal her heart and overcome her own commitment issues?
1. Part of your world

**A/N: Been a while since I wrote anything but I LOVE Bechloe and I really wanted to add to the fandom. Peace**

* * *

"Chloe, just breathe. You've done this millions of times. This won't be any different," Aubrey spoke softly, rubbing circles on Chloe's back as they stood at the side of the stage waiting for Chloe's cue.

"What are you talking about? This it totally different!" Stacie cut in only to be frozen by one of Aubrey's lethal death stares. "I mean… atta girl," she tried with a cautious smile.

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Thanks guys. Don't worry, I can do this." She nodded to herself, forcing herself to believe the words she was saying.

"Yeah," Stacie agreed while looking over Chloe's outfit one last time to make sure she'd done her job as the personal stylist. "All you need to do is go out there, tell the world that Tom is a cheating bastard and you are completely starting a new career, no big deal."

Aubrey gasped while Chloe giggled. "Stacie! For serious, what is wrong with you?" This was why Aubrey was in charge of Chloe's, well, everything, as her manager, agent and publicist in one.

"What? Chloe laughed," Stacie defended, sending a smirk to her two best friends.

Aubrey shook her head, choosing to ignore the brunette in favor of continuing her pep talk. "It's Ellen, we picked her because she won't be like those savages that have been camped on your lawn lately. If it gets too much just say."

"I'm fine Bree. Maybe you need to calm down though, I don't really want to go out there covered in your breakfast."

Aubrey's reply was cut off when Ellen's introduction reached their ears.

"My first guest in someone who needs no introduction. I mean, it's impossible to drive anywhere without seeing her gorgeous face on billboards, something my eyes will never complain about. Fresh off her national tour as Ariel in the Broadway musical, The Little Mermaid, is Tony award winning, real life Disney princess, Chloe Beale!"

Chloe did a bit of a shimmy as she danced her way over to Ellen, enjoying the sound of Part of This World playing her way in. She gave a large smile and wave to the cheering audience as she finally reached her seat, beaming at the volume of the welcome.

"Wow, hey, thanks for the introduction," Chloe greeted when the audience finally died down.

"Well deserved. As you know, I'm a huge fan."

Chloe's smile widened, impossibly so. "I was so shocked when you came to see the show in New York."

"With the way people were talking about you how could I not? Now Chloe, before I ask anything there's something we need to clear up."

"Uh oh."

Ellen turned to the audience. "For those of you that don't know, I like to do a bit of research on my guests before they come on my show. Part of that research includes Twitter."

"Oh no," Chloe gasped as she realized what Ellen was about to mention.

"Oh yes. So, who is onthehunt?"

Chloe laughed at the Twitter handle. "Stacie Conrad my best friend and soon to be ex-personal stylist."

"Well, can we get a picture of what she wrote this morning?"

Soon a picture flashed over the large screens behind the chairs Chloe and Ellen were sitting on. Chloe laughed again. She'd seen it earlier so she didn't really mind Ellen pointing it out, although she knew Aubrey was probably furious, as she had unsuccessfully tried to make Stacie delete it as soon as she'd seen it.

"Hey thechloebeale try 2 hide ur toner on thellenshow 2day. If u get stuck tell her u came out as bi after ur in the pants feelings 4 her" Ellen read out loud.

Chloe laughed with the audience in response. "Yes, I have been meaning to thank you for those 'in the pants feelings'."

Ellen laughed as well. "You're welcome. Now, what is a toner?"

Chloe glanced at the camera with a smirk. "What rating is this show?"

"Maybe in the break then," Ellen commented, picking up on Chloe's meaning.

Ellen waited for the audience to calm down before turning her body back towards Chloe, her entire demeanor becoming serious. "Now that I have embarrassed you in front of millions of viewers we should get to the reason you have been all of magazines lately, and not the reason you normally are."

"Ellen it takes more than feelings in my pants to embarrass me but sure, I guess we can talk about that if you insist," Chloe smiled slightly, trying to keep her humor as she entered the next topic.

Ellen's eyes shone with sympathy. "A video emerged online while you were on tour, is that right?"

Ellen obviously knew the entire story but she was giving Chloe the room to explain it as she had yet to make a public statement. "There was a video," Chloe started slowly, forcing herself to stay in the moment and not retreat into the pain of the last few weeks. "I'm not sure who filmed it or how it was released but it was taken inside my home during a party. My fiancé," Chloe stops herself and takes a deep breath, "My ex-fiancé is with another woman."

Ellen nods. "And in the video he says something?"

Chloe bites her lip. She has to do this. The entire world has already seen the video, she needs to share her side to make the people camped out on her lawn leave her alone. She speaks now, this once, and it's done. This is the price of fame. "Tom, in the video, asks this woman for a threesome as I like women as well and he wants to spice up our lives. The woman agrees and Tom asks for a one-on-one to start with."

"They then go back to a bedroom," Ellen finishes for her. "Where were you?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was there, somewhere, I slept in that bed that night," Chloe says with a choked laugh. "I had no clue until the video came out."

"What happened when you did find out?"

"We talked and I ended things."

"And he-Tom Jenkins-was your producer?"

"Yes I met Tom while we were working on my first album and we hit it off, mutual love of music and all that. The label, Trebletone Sounds, have released me from my contract though."

"Does that mean you are in the hunt for a new record label?"

"It certainly does. I have big plans so hopefully I will be able to find someone who can complement my sound and understand what I'm looking for."

"Should we expect a new album soon then Chloe?"

"That was the original plan. I was going to take the time off after The Little Mermaid to work on a new album with songs that I have been writing while working back-to-back shows on Broadway. My first album will always be precious to me but I'm really looking forward to singing my own songs. This is a slight hiccup but Aubrey, my agent, is sure we will find something soon."

"Fair enough. Now Chloe, I know you haven't prepared anything but would you be willing to share a song with us?"

Chloe brightened both at the fact that Ellen had moved on and the chance to share her own songs. "Yeah, yeah of course." Chloe stood, looking around. "I just need a piano or, oh! A keyboard!" Chloe skipped over to the instruments that were already set up for Hozier's performance later in the show.

A stage hand quickly moved a microphone and stand in front of her as she took a seat.

"This song is called Dancing on My Own. It's about loving someone who thinks you are invisible."

Chloe raised her fingers over the gleaming keys and pressed down lightly, easily getting a feel for the keyboard and starting her song. The sad music filled the quiet stage, entering the hearts of everyone that could hear as Chloe's voice added to the melancholy.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _There's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _Yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I'm just gonna dance all night_

 _I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

 _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 _I'm spinning around in circles_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _So far away but still so near_

 _The lights go on, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _I just came to say goodbye_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

* * *

Beca took a deep breath to prepare herself before walking into her mother's house. She knew, without a doubt, that her mother would attack her with relationship questions the second she saw her, just as she had every Sunday night that she visited for family dinner. She loved her mother, truly she did, but she hated disappointing her every week when she had to admit that she was still single. Her mother couldn't accept the fact that Beca just didn't want to find a girl to spend her life with. She'd seen how love had torn apart her mother and she didn't want to experience the same heartache. The quick and clean one night stands were more than enough to get Beca by.

The sounds of the TV greeted Beca as she let herself in so she headed straight to the small lounge room. Beca's mother had moved to a small 2-bedroom house after her father had bailed. She still worked two jobs to afford rent and Beca promised herself that as soon as she broke out she would buy her mum a nice big house with a pool and spa bath. Beca found her little brother sitting on the couch, completely enamored by whatever was on the TV. Josh was the self-proclaimed 'mistake' that Beca loved more than anything, even her music.

"'Sup kid," Beca greeted, showing his feet off the coffee table so she could move past him and join him on the couch.

"Hey," Josh replied, not moving his eyes from the TV.

Beca raised a brow. "Nice to see you too."

Josh still made no effort to reply. With a smirk Beca jumped forward and grabbed the remote, pointing it at the TV with her finger hovering over the 'off' button.

Josh's wide eyes snapped to the remote then to her face, he held both hands up as if he was sitting with a criminal about to do something drastic.

"Proper greeting please," Beca smirked, letting her finger lower closer to the button.

"Hey favourite sister of mine, how ya been? Good, that's great. I love you, please give me the remote, it's about to start."

Beca chuckled and carelessly threw the remote at Josh. "What's about to start."

"Ellen."

Beca raised a brow. "Since when did you like Ellen?"

"Everyone loves Ellen," Josh replied, his eyes once again focused on the TV now that the show was starting.

"Yeah cause you've never once mentioned it." Beca frowned as she searched her brother's face, realization finally hitting her. "Who's the guest?"

"Chloe Beale," Josh replied in a breathy tone.

Beca choked a laugh at her little brother's infatuation.

"What?" Josh asked, glaring at his sister.

"Nothing. Do you need me to leave so you can enjoy your time with her?" Beca laughed, enjoying the red that covered the teenager's face.

Before Beca could say anything else a tea towel whipped the face of her head causing her to swear in both pain and surprise. She turned her head to see her mother standing behind her with a glare and both hands on her hips.

"Rebecca Mitchell. Did I raise you to enter someone's house without so much as a greeting?"

"No maam," Beca responded, looking guiltily down at her lap.

"Good. Now leave your brother alone, it wasn't him who has seen all of that girl's Broadway shows and keeps all of the programs in protective packaging under her bed."

Beca's face reddened as she opened and closed her mouth, not being able to respond to her mother.

Josh laughed heartily.

"And don't even try to tell me that you are here half an hour early to see me. You knew exactly who would be on that show today and what time it would be on."

"Yes maam," Beca responded after she found her voice.

"Mum just got me a new poster of her, you should see it. Thank god for swim suits," Josh smiled only to have a tea towel whipped at his head again. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Before Beca could admit that she already had that poster Ellen cut her off introducing Chloe Beale as her next guest. Grace smiled fondly at her two children as they stared at the TV like love-struck kids as she joined them on the couch. At 13 Josh was within his rights to act like that, Beca on the other hand…

The Mitchell family watched in silence, volume maxed as they listened to Chloe Beale tell her story.

"Fucktard," Beca muttered as she heard what Tom Jenkins had done to the beautiful redhead.

Grace didn't bother to reprimand her as she was thinking the same thing.

"She's gonna sing!" Josh gushed, raising his phone to record the song.

Beca watched as the redhead gracefully skipped across the stage and sat down at the keyboard. Beca smiled as she saw a look of peace pass over the singer's face as she placed her fingers on the keys. It was the same look she had when she was mixing and producing. After Beca had looked beyond the bright blue eyes and striking red hair it had been the singer's love of music that kept her hooked. Over the years she had developed quite an obsession with the redhead. Beca's heart broke as soon as Chloe Beale began to sing, the pain pouring from the redhead's voice as she sang. Beca hated the man that had caused her to feel that way.

All too soon the song finished and Ellen had said goodbye and moved on to her next guest.

"She has a lovely voice," Grace said as she stood and moved back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Beca's ringing phone stopped any reply she might have had. She pulled it from her pocket and pressed it to her ear after seeing it was her boss Luke calling. "Good timing, a minute earlier and I would've been ignoring you," Beca greeted.

Luke chuckled. "Watching Ellen are you?"

Beca flushed. "Umm."

Luke laughed again. "Well I have some good news then, news that may make you decide to name your first Beale baby after me."

Beca was silent, still slightly embarrassed but also wanting Luke to get on with it.

"I just got off the phone with a Ms Posen. It took some charm on my part but she's willing to bring her client in for a meeting tomorrow. I think you'd be perfect if they decide to sign with us."

"And why is this 'potential' client such good news that you need to call me on a Sunday?"

"Aubrey Posen's client is Chloe Beale."

Beca dropped her phone. She'd be meeting Chloe fucking Beale. Tomorrow. Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :) This will be multi-chapter and they will meet in the next chapter. I just wanted this to introduce who they are and where they're at in this AU world. Chloe is a famous singer. She is pure Broadway but she does do some guest spots in movies and TV.** **Beca works for a really small and new record label. They don't have any big names and haven't really broken into the business yet. Beca has a brother and her mum is living in LA with her. Chloe had been living in New York with Tom so we'll see where she ends up. Thanks again guys, let me know if you have any questions (more will be explored and revealed in the next update).**


	2. Dancing on my own

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who read the first chapter. Here is the second, Bechloe for lyf. FYI if you haven't yet voted for Bechloe for best chemistry teen choice, make sure you do.**

 **Disclaimer: forgot this. I don't own these characters (except Josh and Grace) and I don't own the songs. Dancing on my own by Robyn is great so check it out. The** **acoustic version is what I used in the first chapter and this one uses the official version. Also, Fight Song but Rachel Pattern will be pretty important in this story if the title didn't give that away. I hint at some of the lyrics in this chapter to try to spot it :)**

* * *

Beca let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. She had skipped out on dinner after Luke's phone call and headed straight to the studio, spending the entire night and morning developing music for Chloe Beale's song based on the recording she stole from Josh.

Beca stood and cracked her back, shaking out her muscles cramped from spending so long hunched over a mixing board. It would all be worth it if Chloe Beale decided to sign with them. God would it be worth it.

* * *

Aubrey frowned as she slipped off her sunglasses and stepped out of the driver's side of the car. "This is Barden Radiowaves? Sorry Chlo, the guy on the phone made it sound… better."

Stacie laughed at the blonde's disappointment. "Is that cause he was British?"

"No," Aubrey flushed. The man had definitely sounded attractive. "This looks like a waste of time. Let's just go."

"No way," Chloe shook her head. "We organised a meeting so we will hear them out, leaving would be rude. Besides, maybe a small label is what I need."

"Oh!" Stacie interrupted as they entered the building. "My Twitter followers have like quadrupled since yesterday. Quick Chlo, give me some dirt to keep them all happy. What is your lady jam at the moment?"

"Stacie!" Aubrey sounded horrified. "Friends don't use friends to be social media 'popular'!"

Chloe ignored Aubrey. "Last night I used Thong song by Sisqo. I have the entire album, Unleash the Dragon?"

Stacie beamed as she tapped away at her phone, obviously posting it on Twitter.

"The album? What is happening?"

Chloe's eyes darted to the sound of a sarcastic voice in front of her. She'd been to preoccupied with Stacie to notice the two people that had joined them in the reception area. One was a tall, blonde and muscles hunk of a man and the other was a petite female with ear spikes, tattoos and layers of black eyeliner. It was the woman who had spoken and based on her wide eyes and open mouth she hadn't actually meant to speak. Chloe smirked as she watched the woman begin to blush as both Aubrey and the man glared at her.

"I like songs that build," Chloe winked, causing the woman to go a deeper red and duck her head.

"I'm Chloe Beale. This is my manager Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad my… actually I'm not entirely sure why she's here."

"Moral support," Stacie supplied, still focused on her phone. "The people are eating this up Chlo. Oh this person says you are her lady jam."

"Tell her thanks," Chloe said over her shoulder, eyes still focused on the woman in front of her. There was just something mysterious about her that intrigued Chloe. Chloe was a very social and friendly person who enjoyed meeting people from all walks of life. She'd never meet anyone like this woman though.

"I'm Luke," the man cut in when he realised Beca wouldn't be saying anything further. "Luke Andrews. This is my record company. And this is Beca Mitchell, my best producer."

Beca gave an awkward wave, her eyes still focusing on the floor in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Beca," Chloe smiled warmly, holding out a hand. She had to bite her lip to keep in the laughter when Beca's head shot up and she stared at Chloe's hand with wide eyes. Chloe leaned forward, grabbing the smaller woman's hand and placing it in her own to shake.

"Umm. M-me too. You too, I mean." Beca quickly pulled her hand from Chloe's grasp and let her arm drop. "What is happening to me," she muttered to herself.

"Well," Aubrey spoke up with a raised brow, "Shall we start the meeting?"

"Before that I believe Beca has something she wanted to show you. Right Beca?" Luke asked, nudging Beca when she didn't react.

"Yeah," Beca spoke as she shook herself out of her star struck stupor. How is it possible that Chloe Beale is even more beautiful in person? Beca turned and headed back to her studio without telling anyone to follow her. Luckily Chloe got the message and was quickly trailing after her, leaving Luke, Aubrey and Stacie to catch up.

 _Lock it up Mitchell. She probably thinks you're a psycho with no hope._ Beca quickly cued the music, waiting as everyone poured into the small room. "I made this as an idea of what we can do for you," Beca said as way of introduction before pressing play. Beca felt her confidence return in a wave when Chloe's mouth dropped open. Yeah, she knew music. She smirked as she watched the redhead bopping her head with the strong beat. It took a minute but soon recognition spread over Chloe's face and she smiled warmly at Beca before glancing at Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca's smirk turned to a smile as she heard Chloe start singing her lyrics over the backing music Beca had created. It was magic.

I'm just gonna dance all night

I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line

Stilettos and broken bottles

I'm spinning around in circles

Chloe quickly moved into the attached booth, moving the microphone to her height and continuing to sing. Beca flicked it on to start recording.

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo

I keep dancing on my own

I keep dancing on my own

Chloe locked eyes with Beca and pointed down. Beca nodded and faded the music out so that it was only Chloe's voice with a quiet piano behind her, just like when she was on Ellen. Beca made a mental note to make the change there, instantly agreeing that Chloe's idea sounded better.

So far away but still so near

The lights go on, the music dies

But you don't see me standing here

I just came to say goodbye

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh

Beca pushed a few dials and the beat returned, jumping like a heartbeat for a moment. She could see the surprise and delight on Chloe's face as the redhead continued to sing when they music evened out.

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo

I keep dancing on my own

I keep dancing on my own

Chloe grabbed the microphone with both hands, closing her eyes and putting her all into the last repeat of the chorus.

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo

I keep dancing on my own

I keep dancing on my own

I keep dancing on my own

Beca faded the music out slowly, letting the sound linger in the area for a few minutes. No one dared to speak for a few moments, not wanting to end the feeling that had entered the booth.

"I just found my lady jam," Stacie spoke first, grabbing her own breasts to the surprise of Beca and Luke. Aubrey only rolled her eyes.

For her part Chloe couldn't take her eyes of Beca. Her and Tom had worked well together, they had been engaged, but never had she been able to communicate so well with him without words. In fact, she'd never heard of anyone being able to record a song so flawlessly on the first try. Beca had been able to find the perfect music to match her lyrics and was able to live edit it based off one hand gesture. Simply put, Beca was trouble.

"That was amazing," she spoke into the still live microphone when she finally found her voice. Beca smiled at her in return, not the smirk she normally gave but a genuine one. Chloe felt her stomach clench. She definitely had a weakness for producers.

"You were amazing," Beca responded honestly, causing Chloe to beam even brighter.

"I believe we have an understanding of what you can offer us," Aubrey spoke using her most professional voice. "We will let you know what we decide." She gathered her briefcase and a still touching herself Stacie and gestured for Chloe to follow them out of the booth.

Chloe tilted her head and widened her eyes, reminding Beca very much of a puppy begging for attention. "Bree," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip as far out as it would go.

Aubrey sighed when she heard the sickly sweet tone of her friend and turned back around to face her. "Chloe," she said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Bree," Chloe begged.

Aubrey sighed and threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Fine. Let's see a contract."

Chloe's face turned into a smile so quickly it was as if the pout never existed. Beca had to give Aubrey props; she wouldn't have been able to hold out that long if Chloe had ever turned that face onto her.

"Follow me," Luke smiled, opened the door and sweeping his arm to show the way. Aubrey followed quickly, dragging Stacie behind her, leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Chloe made her way out of the booth and towards Beca.

"Something tells me it wasn't a co-incidence that that music was perfect for my lyrics."

Beca scratched the back of her head, trying to distract herself from how close Chloe was standing. After years of following the singer's every move it was surreal to be in the same room as her. "I saw you on Ellen," Beca admitted, hoping she didn't seem like some creepy stalker.

Chloe raised a brow and moved closer so that only a step separated them. "You saw me on Ellen yesterday afternoon and this morning you played the perfect music to go with the song I sung."

Beca shrugged, keeping her attention of fiddling with the buttons of the mixing board in front of her.

"You memorized my song after hearing it once?" Chloe pushed.

"My brother recorded it," Beca muttered, just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Your brother? Right."

"His name is Josh. He loves you." Beca flushed as the words exited her mouth. She hadn't intended to revel so much and throw her brother under the bus but when Chloe had implied that she didn't believe her she had panicked.

"Okay, brother then. How old is this future husband of mine?" Chloe joked.

Beca found herself smiling at the way Chloe just accepted that there was a person in the world who loved her from afar. "13."

"Oh. That's quite an age gap. Is he at least mature for his age?"

"Gross," Beca laughed.

"How old are you?"

"23."

"I'm 25."

"I know." Beca's eyes widened. Why did she say that?

Chloe smirked again. "That's a better age gap."

 _Is she flirting with me?_

"So Beca Mitchell, you stole your littler brother's recording of my song, came here and made music for it."

"Yep," Beca popped the p, hoping that if she kept her answers short she wouldn't revel anything else too embarrassing.

"Interesting. How long did it take you?"

"Not long?" Beca didn't mean it to sound like a question.

"Well I have a little experience with producers so I may be aware that a mix like that, with that much detail and range of instruments can take days. Considering you only heard the song yesterday that would mean that-"

"Fine. Yes I spent all night working on it." Beca crossed her arms across her chest and faced Chloe as she gave in.

Chloe beamed, obviously happy to have gotten her answer. "Well Beca Mitchell, thank you," she said sincerely. "It was truly amazing and everything I wanted it to be. I look forward to working with you."

Chloe turned on her heel and opened the door.

"It's Beca," Beca cut in before she could leave.

"What?"

"Just Beca is fine."

"Ok. Beca. Just Chloe is fine with me too." With another wink Chloe finally left Beca alone in the studio.

"Oh my god," she muttered to herself with a hand on her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

* * *

Chloe smiled as her phone vibrated in her hand and she quickly pulled open the message from Stacie.

 _Stacie: Kill me._

Chloe quickly typed a reply.

 _Chloe: If she doesn't let me just sign it soon I just might. Anything to get out of here._

 _Stacie: You'd kill me to get out of a business meeting?_

 _Chloe: Yes. I still love you though._

 _Stacie: Thanks. I think you just want to get back to a certain recording studio._

 _Chloe: Duh. I really want to start on this album._

 _Stacie: You really want to start on this producer ;p_

Chloe laughed out loud, drawing the attention of Luke and Aubrey. She quickly tucked her phone away and sent Aubrey a pleading look. "Bree, can I please just sign the contract. These are nice people, they aren't trying to scam me. Please."

Aubrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Chloe if everything was left up to you then-"

"Just let her sign it so we can leave and she can mount that tasty producer."

Aubrey paled immediately. "Chloe. Please don't tell me you find that midget attractive."

"She's hardly a midget. She's more like a pocket rocket."

"Oh!" Stacie brightened. "I like that, can I use it?"

"On Twitter?" Chloe frowned, ignoring Aubrey's glare at getting distract from the original conversation.

"Yeah. Like: Chloe's new producer is a tasty pocket rocket."

Chloe shrugged. "That's a compliment, right?"

Luke chuckled. "Not sure she'd take it that way. She's a little defensive about her height."

"Just keep it simple," Chloe suggested. "Something about me finding a new producer who gets me or something positive about the album."

Stacie nodded and tapped away, quickly posting it and putting her phone away.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked as she felt her phone vibrate in her bag with the Twitter notification.

"Chloe's new producer will totes help with making an album of lady jams."

Chloe laughed and Luke chuckled again.

"Can we please focus children?" Aubrey chided. "Chloe, if you find that woman at all attractive we will walk out right now."

"What?" Chloe gasped, sitting up and giving Aubrey her full attention for the first time all meeting. "Why?"

"For serious? Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat."

"Aubrey," Stacie frowned.

"I'm sorry was that harsh? Chloe, your entire life is a mess at the moment both personally and professionally because you couldn't keep it in your pants and screwed your producer. I am not going through that with you again."

Chloe bit her lip as she felt tears forming. She stood, not even grabbing her bag as she ran from the room. She refused to let Aubrey see her cry. The door slammed loudly behind her.

"Aubrey!" Stacie yelled, furious at her friend. "Why the hell would you say that to her?"

"She needed to hear it," Aubrey replied, forcing herself not to feel the guilt that had grown at her friend's expression. "Mr Andrews is it acceptable for us to take this contract and look it over further."

Luke nodded, to shocked to speak.

"Thank you. We will be in touch." Aubrey stood and let the room, Stacie following behind her glaring at her back.

* * *

Beca frowned as she heard a loud bang over the music pouring through her headphones. She quickly slipped them off and opened the door, sticking her head into the hallway. Beca watched as Chloe ran from Luke's office heading outside. Unsure of what came over her Beca quickly followed, finding the redhead crouched on the ground against the brick wall. Beca approached cautiously, comforting people was not her strong suit, that was more her mum of her best friend, Jesse.

"Umm, you OK?" Beca started awkwardly.

Chloe jumped, not having heard Beca approach. Beca felt her heart twist at the tears and heartbroken expression on the singer's face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Beca kept standing awkwardly next to the redhead, unsure of how to act. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

A sad smile peaked through the tears on Chloe's face. "Something tells me that 'talking about it' isn't really your thing?"

Beca shrugged and scratched her neck. "Not really but I guess I'm your producer now and I think this comes with the territory."

Chloe's smile seemed to brighten. "Does it?"

"Yeah it's, uh, in the contract I think."

"Interesting. Aubrey just spent the last hour tearing that thing apart but I don't remember anything about producers needing to comfort their singers."

"Oh. Well maybe Luke forgot to add that part."

"Maybe he did." Chloe reached out a hand and Beca quickly pulled her up, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice how clammy her hands were.

"So did you? Wanna talk that is?"

Before Chloe could reply Stacie's voice came from the door. "Aubrey that was a bitch move."

"Chloe just needs tough love sometimes," Aubrey responded, neither having seen Chloe or Beca from where they were.

"Hey what are you doing now?" Chloe whispered to Beca.

Beca eyed Chloe. In truth she had a full day ahead of her. She had a few tracks to finish so that she could focus on Chloe's album for the next few months. "Nothing, why?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. Let's take my car."

Chloe nodded and Beca quickly pulled Chloe around the building and back inside through a side door so that she could grab her keys and bag. They were already in Beca's car when Chloe realized she didn't have her bag or phone. She found herself not caring one bit when Beca smiled at her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Beca wasn't entirely sure where she was taking Chloe but the destination didn't seem to matter as Chloe wound down her window and turned the radio up. Beca could barely keep her eyes on the road as Chloe raised both hands and began to sing, her long red locks flowing in the wind. She was like someone out of a movie. Beca chuckled to herself. Chloe was someone out of a movie, literally.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

Beca started laughing. Of course Chloe would love this song. And somehow, when Chloe was singing it, Beca found herself loving it too.

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

Chloe paused and looked at Beca, nodding her head to make Beca join in. As soon as Beca shook her head, refusing to turn this drive into a sing-a-long she was faced with the same pout and large eyes as Aubrey had been. She definitely wasn't as strong as Aubrey, she started singing straight away.

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!

Movin' my hips like Yeah!

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Beca couldn't believe how good their voices sounded together. They both seemed to know exactly which notes to sing to harmonize perfectly. Beca actually found herself disappointed when her ringing phone connected with the Bluetooth in her radio and cut off the song. Beca assumed it was Luke, wanting to question where she was so she answered it without looking.

"'Sup."

"'Sup? That's how you speak to your mother?"

Beca's eyes widened as her mother's voice filled the car from the radio and she reddened when she saw Chloe trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry ma, I thought it was someone else."

"So you just answered your phone without even checking the caller? That's irresponsible Beca."

Beca sighed. "I promise not to do it again, trust me. Did you need something Ma?"

"Where are you? It sounds strange."

"I'm driving."

"Driving? That's dangerous Rebecca Mitchell. You should never answer the phone when you're driving. And why aren't you at work? You told me you had a full day today. Did you lie to me?"

Beca flushed. Chloe raised a brow. "OK first, you're on speaker so it's perfectly legal to be talking to you right now, modern technology and all that. Second I did have a big day but I moved some stuff so now I'm done."

"Well you can come over and see me now then."

"No ma-"

"Rebecca you cancelled family dinner last night. You know that Sunday nights are my night and the only way that this family stay close and connected. I let you because I know how much you wanted to impress that lovely redhead-"

Chloe did laugh at this but she instantly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Who was that?"

"The lovely redhead," Chloe piped up, causing Beca's face to turn red yet again.

"Oh dear, Beca why didn't you tell me you had company? Well I was just making lunch and there is more than enough for evryone so I look forward to meeting you soon Ms Beale."

"Ma I'm sure Chloe has better things to-"

"Nonsense. I'm looking forward to meeting you as well Mrs Mitchell."

"Oh no, it's Grace. I dropped the Mitchell when my husband dropped me."

"Ma!"

"See you soon sweetie," Grace hung up before Beca could get in another word.

"I'm sorry about that but don't worry, you don't need to come."

"I want to. Unless you don't want me to?"

Beca frowned as she heard sadness in Chloe's tone. "No of course I want you to… well no, meeting my mother is not something I want anyone to do but if you want to then I guess that's… and Josh will be there," Beca rambled.

"My future husband?"

Beca smirked. "Please greet him like that, I really want to see him faint."

"You're a mean sister."

Beca laughed and turned the radio back up, glad that Chloe went straight back to singing along with it.

* * *

Beca sighed as she pulled up outside of her mother's house. It looked even smaller on the outside than it was inside. Her mother took great care of the yard but there was cracked paint of the roof and the bricks were all chipped. Beca glanced at Chloe, wondering what this star would think of her humble childhood home. She was surprised to be see a genuine smile on the redhead's face as Chloe looked at the house.

"Did you grow up here?" Chloe asked softly, turning her smile towards Beca.

"Um, yeah, after Dad left."

Chloe nodded and turned back to the house. "It looks happy."

"Happy?" Beca frowned.

"Yeah. I can see a family living here, having Sunday dinners, watching Ellen together. It seems… happy."

Beca nodded, letting herself smile. "It was happy."

Both women got out of the car and walked side by side to the front door. Beca opened the door without knocking and walked straight in. "Ma?" she called out, having learnt her mistake the day before when she hadn't greeted her mother first.

Her mother popped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her signature tea towel and placing it over her shoulder.

"There you are!" Grace walked up to Beca and pulled her into a warm hug before placing a kiss on her cheek and doing the same to Chloe who hugged back much more eagerly than Beca. "Nice to meet you in person Ms Beale."

"Oh it's just Chloe," Chloe returned, winking at Beca as she repeated Beca's words earlier.

"Well who would have thought that one day I'd be on a first name basis with such an A-list celebrity," Grace gushed, her eyes wide with excitement.

Chloe laughed, the warm sound filling Beca with an indescribable feeling. "I'm not sure about A-list but thank you. And who would have thought I'd be on a first name basis with my future mother-in-law so quickly."

Beca's and Grace's eyes both widened, but for different reasons.

"Really?" Grace gasped, joy pouring from her. "Beca didn't tell me-"

"She meant Josh," Beca quickly cut her mother off before something horrible happened.

Grace frowned, head swiveling between the two women.

"I told her how Josh has a huge crush on her. She's just joking."

Grace laughed. "I've told you to stop teasing your brother. Besides, you are much worse than him."

"Really?" Chloe smirked.

Grace nodded, ignoring Beca's furious head shaking. "Oh yes. She has seen all of your shows and has the programs under her bed. I think Josh got his obsession from her actually."

Chloe winked at Beca who dropped her head praying for the ground to open up and take her.

"Hey mum, I'm hungry, when's…"

The three women turned towards the door to the lounge room as Josh emerged, his eyes bugging out of his head and words trailing off when he saw Chloe.

"Y-you," he muttered.

Chloe smiled warmly and started closer to him, holding out her hand much the same as she had down with Beca this morning. "Hi, I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you."

Josh didn't move, only staring, frozen, at Chloe's face. Chloe, again, reached for a Mitchell hand and placed it into her own, shaking for a moment before releasing it.

"You must be Josh, I've heard a lot about you."

"Y-you," Josh managed before turning on his heel and running to his bedroom.

Beca joined her mother in laughing at Josh's reaction. Chloe frowned with a slight pout. "Should I go talk to him?" she asked.

Beca shook her head and laughed harder. "No way, he can't handle Chloe Beale in the hallway, he'd never be able to handle you in his bedroom."

Grace placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder. "It's alright dear, I'll calm him down. Do you mind setting the table? I don't think my insolent daughter will be much help for a few more minutes."

"My pleasure Grace," Chloe smiled as she headed to the kitchen and Grace headed after her son, leaving Beca to fall onto the ground laughing by herself.

* * *

Lunch went smoothly after Josh finally calmed down and came out of his room. He was even able to say a few words when Chloe asked how his school break was going. Beca and Chloe were now sitting in the backyard after Grace hand pushed them out of the kitchen to clean up, ignoring Chloe's offer to help. Beca's phone beeped, interrupting the comfortable silence that had enveloped Beca and Chloe as they sat in the wooden deck chairs sipping lemonade. Beca wanted to bring up why Chloe had been crying but she wasn't sure how and she was enjoying just being in the other woman's presence.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned her head to look and Beca, raising a brow to show she was listening.

Beca frowned at her phone, confused by the notification from Twitter. "Stacie Conrad, is that your friend from earlier? The brunette one with…" Beca trailed off, her cheeks turning pink as she realized how she was about to describe the woman to her won friend.

"With boobs?" Chloe smiled. "Don't worry, that's how everyone sees her but she is much more than that. Really deep down when she isn't touching herself. What about her?"

"And she's onthehunt on Twitter?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, why?"

Beca held out her phone for Chloe to read, smiling when the other girl laughed.

 _bmitch did you kidnap thechloebeale? Tell her to call me plz._

"Gotta love her. Is it OK if I use your phone?"

Beca nodded so Chloe quickly dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey Stace, it's me… yeah I'm with Beca… no she didn't kidnap me, she saw me being a mess outside and gave me a ride… don't kill Aubrey… you know how she is… umm, let me check," Chloe lowered the phone and looked at Beca. "Is it alright if you give me a lift home later?"

Beca nodded, a little too eagerly.

Chloe smiled and spoke into the phone again. "Yeah she'll give me a lift home if you can be there with my bag and keys… No, I'm not ready to face Aubrey yet… thank Stace, see you later." Chloe hung and but kept Beca's phone, tapping away for a while before giving it back.

"What'd you do?" Beca asked, frowning at her phone.

"I added my number. I was going to make you follow me of Twitter but you already do that," Chloe laughed.

"Umm, yeah." Beca could only focus on the fact that Chloe Beale's number was in her phone until she remembered exactly why Chloe was with her in the first place. "So earlier I asked if you wanted to talk, do you?"

Chloe picked at her shirt for a moment before focusing her eyes on the fence in front of her. "You're a fan, right? Grace wasn't kidding was she?"

Something in Chloe's voice made Beca want to be completely honest. "Huge fan."

A smile ghosted over Chloe's face but she kept her attention on the fence. "So then you, along with the rest of America, know that I'm THAT girl, the one whose fiancé cheated on her and she found out publicly. The one who was outted as bi is a viral video that also said I was boring in bed. The one whose entire life became some horrible tv drama with paparazzi camping on my lawn doing anything to get a picture of me in ruins. The one who had her record contract and Broadway contract ripped up because of the controversy that wasn't even my fault. The chump who was in the same room as her fiancé cheated and then slept in the same bed. The one who had her best friend attack her in a business meeting because she 'couldn't keep it in her pants' with her producer and ruined everyone's lives. That's me. A big hot mess."

Beca's heart broke as she took in the defeated slump and sad eyes of the woman in front of her. Her heart twisted and she acted on instinct, standing from her chair and kneeling beside Chloe, taking her one hand in both of her own. "Chloe," she said softly, waiting for the bright blue eyes to meet her own before continuing. "I am a huge fan, I have been since your first off-off-Broadway show that was the only thing mum could afford when she took us to New York.

"I might not know you personally but I know you pretty well and you are not a hot mess. You are a kind, open and caring human being who gives over half of her income to the charity she began. You are beautiful and humble and talented and I hate everyone who has hurt you and made you doubt that because it kills me that the person who made me fall in love with music in sitting in front of me broken.

"It kills me that there are people in this world so evil as to bring someone so perfect pain. But you wouldn't be the Chloe Beale that I taught me brother to love if you let this stop you. You need to fight their words and actions and take back your own live. Make them hear you, show them that you are all right, that you're strong, that you have fight left inside you. Be Chloe Beale, my real life Disney Princess."

Chloe was speechless and frozen, tears running freely from her eyes. Who was this person? "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Chloe began to move forward, staring deeply into Beca's eyes. She was desperate to see herself how Beca saw her. She was desperate to show Beca how much those words meant. Their lips were millimeters away and Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath but still she couldn't tear her eyes away from Beca's.

An opening door causing both of them to move apart as if they were burned, Beca standing straight and Chloe pushing herself back into the chair.

"Here you girls are," Grace smiled, unaware of what she had just interrupted. "It's getting late, are you two staying for dinner? You're more than welcome."

"Thanks Ma but I really should be getting Chloe home, she has someone waiting for her."

"Oh, alright then," Grace accepted easily after seeing the tears on Chloe's face. "It was a pleasure meeting you, please come around again."

"I promise," Chloe smiled, standing and pulling Grace into a warm hug.

"Good. I'm glad that you are just as perfect in person as on TV dear. Have a good night, drive safely Beca."

"Bye Ma," Beca responded, getting her own hug. "Say bye to Josh for me. See you Sunday."

Beca and Chloe walked around the side of the house and to Beca's car, neither knowing what to say. Chloe gave Beca her address and the only sounds during the drive were the quiet radio and Beca's GPS.

* * *

Before long Beca was pulling into Chloe's driveway.

"You live here?" she asked, the first spoken words in a while.

"I'm renting while I'm in town. I live in New York, that's where all my stuff is, but I like to rent houses when I know I'm going to be in an area for a while. I can't stand living out of a hotel room."

"Oh. You live in New York," Beca frowned as if it only just occurred to her. "So how long will you be in LA?"

Chloe shrugged. "The only plans I have at the moment is to work on the album, then who knows where I'll go."

Beca felt her heart turn painfully. She was already far too attached for someone who she had only met today.

"Thanks for today Beca and… thanks for what you said, it means a lot."

Beca smiled, trying to ignore the pain in her chest from knowing this friendship was only temporary. "I meant every word."

"Somehow I believe you." Chloe leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Beca's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, we have an album to start."

Beca smiled goofily, feeling her cheek burning from Chloe's kiss. She watched as Chloe walked up the footpath and into her house, getting a quick wave from Stacie at the door, before pulling out and driving home in a daze. She knew she was falling for the redhead but she made herself a promise, Chloe didn't need another failed romance with a producer, she needed a friend, and that's exactly what Beca would be. That's all Beca would be. It didn't stop her large smile when she found a message on her phone later from Chloe.

 _Chloe: I hope you don't mind, I texted myself from your phone earlier so that I had your number too. Now you know you're not the only one capable of being a stalker. I'm also following you now on Twitter so make sure you post lots of_ _dirrty things ;p_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter: Beca and Chloe start the album (with or without Aubrey's precious contract - I honestly do love her, I just needed a bad guy for the one chapter)**


	3. Foolish Games

**_A/N: Hey! Thanks for the great response :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or Foolish Games by Jewel which is the song in this chapter. Make sure to look it up._**

* * *

 _Alright Beca, game time,_ Beca thought to herself, trying to force her usual sarcastic smirk to cover the genuinely happy smile at knowing today she'd be spending the entire day talking music with Chloe. Her phone beeped twice, distracting her from her thoughts as she set up her studio for the day. Twitter and a text. She checked Twitter first.

"Stocking up on artificial energy b4 bmitch puts me thru my vocal paces #albumday1"

Beca's smile returned at the attached picture of Chloe holding two coffees. It was clear that one said 'Chloe' and the other said 'Beca'. Chloe was bringing her coffee. Beca opened the text next, laughing when she saw it was also from Chloe.

 _Chloe: Hope you like caramel lattes or things are gonna start awkward today._

Beca replied quickly.

 _Beca: As long as it's from you, I'll drink anything._

 _Chloe: Challenge accepted._

Beca frowned but before she could reply Chloe was walking through the door, two coffees in hand and a large smile on her face.

"That wasn't a challenge," Beca greeted as she happily took her coffee.

"Sounded like one," Chloe laughed as she pulled a pile of papers, notebook and CD from her bag.

Beca shook her head and decided to let it go. "What is this?"

"My songs."

Beca frowned again. "You made your own CD?"

"Mmhmm," Chloe nodded, spreading the sheets in front of her.

Beca could see they were hand written music sheets full of notes, chords and lyrics. She picked up the one closest to her as she sat down. "You know generally this is my job."

Chloe shrugged. "I've always been an overachiever, sorry."

"OK," Beca said, feeling a bit disappointed. This would make her job much easier but also much quicker which meant less time with the redhead.

Chloe seemed to sense the sadness in her tone. "There is a still tonne to do. I'm pretty sure I want violins on everything, a full backing band maybe. Or an orchestra. Live I think."

Beca widened her eyes and dropped the sheet she'd been looking at, missing the teasing glint in Chloe's eyes. "Violins? For an entire album? Chloe that's crazy, it'll take forever." Why was she arguing with this?

Chloe laughed. "Beca I'm kidding."

"Oh," Beca blushed. She picked up the sheet again. "Chloe these lyrics are amazing."

"Thanks," Chloe said, easily accepting the compliment. "You just seemed upset that I came prepared for some reason," Chloe said, hiding her assumption that Beca was actually upset about the lack of time they'd be spending together.

Beca shrugged. Her first instinct was to lie but as soon as she made the mistake of looking into Chloe's eyes the truth poured from her mouth. "When this album is finished you'll be going back to New York. I was just hoping it was take longer rather than shorter. I've only known you- in person- for a day but…" Beca trailed off, having already shared more than she'd intended.

Chloe smiled slightly. "I never said I was going back to New York, I said I didn't know where I was going next. Besides, I only have ten songs here, we need at least four more, maybe five."

Beca smiled back, nodding, hopeful that Chloe would somehow find herself staying in LA for a very long time. "So," Beca started, shifting the focus back to work, "Have you got a theme or something connecting these songs together?" Beca knew that Chloe was very talented and knew a lot about music so she knew that she'd be planning an album that flowed, just as her first had.

Chloe nodded and bit her lip, somewhat nervous. "Actually… I'm trying to tell a story, sort of."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like, my side of the last few months. Writing is my therapy and this," Chloe gestured to the sheets, "Are my feelings. All of them. Being cheated on, hurting, breaking up, picking myself up and starting over. There are so many people who have experienced what I did and I'm hoping this album will give them hope. Does that sound stupid?"

"No. That sounds amazing."

Chloe beamed. "Thanks. I just don't know how to finish it."

"Maybe that's because your story hasn't finished yet."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Suddenly the air around them thickened with the same electricity as the afternoon before at Beca's house. They both began leaning towards each other, eyes focused on each other, seeing a deeper connection that was building.

"Chloe! There you are!" Aubrey practically yelled as she barged through the door. "I went to your house this morning and nothing. What are you doing here?"

Chloe sighed as she pulled away from Beca, glad Aubrey was to preoccupied to notice what she'd just interrupted. "Bree, I am here working on my album. It's why I'm in LA, remember?"

Now it was Aubrey's turn to sigh. "Chloe we haven't even signed the contract."

"That's not my fault. I want to record here. It's your job to make that happen. Was there anything else cause Beca and I are kinda busy?"

Aubrey glanced at Beca, as if noticing for the first time that she was in the room. "Ms Mitchell," she said formally.

"Ms Posen," Beca mocked straight back, finding her sarcastic smirk easily.

Aubrey sent the small brunette a glare. "May I have a moment alone with my client."

Beca crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow, silently refusing Aubrey's request to leave the room.

Aubrey tsked and sent another glare before turning to Chloe. "A moment. Outside." She didn't wait for confirmation before she left the room, letting the door bang behind her.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "Sorry, I'll be one sec."

"Chloe you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, I know she hurt you yesterday."

Chloe smiled and reached an arm out to touch Beca's. "We need to sort things out, she's not just my manager. I'll be back soon, OK?"

Beca nodded, the feeling of Chloe's had distracting her from her concern. Soon Beca found herself faced with an empty room so she sat, waiting for the redhead to return.

* * *

Chloe found Aubrey standing awkwardly at the end of the hallway, facing the wall. She cleared her throat to let the blonde know she was there without needing to be the first to speak.

Aubrey kept her eyes on the wall. "Stacie said I was out of line yesterday and I owed you an apology."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I took my anger out on the wrong person."

"Why are you angry Bree?"

Aubrey turned towards Chloe and Chloe gasped when she saw the tears in her best friend's eyes. Aubrey never cried, ever. They'd known each other their entire lives and Chloe hadn't even seen Aubrey cry watching Titanic.

"I'm angry because I made someone a promise and I failed. They will never forgive me."

Chloe took Aubrey's hands in her own, squeezing tightly. "Who won't forgive you?"

"Dana."

Chloe frowned. "My mum?"

Aubrey nodded and bit her lip, trying to hold back the sobs but failing. Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh Bree, it's OK, shh."

"No Chlo," Aubrey hiccupped, "it's not OK. I promised her."

Chloe pulled back slightly to look into Aubrey's eyes. "What are you talking about Aubrey? My mum died when we were fourteen. What promise did you make her?"

Aubrey sighed. She'd hoped to never need to tell Chloe about this conversation.

* * *

11 years ago.

Aubrey walked softly down the carpeted hallway towards the bathroom. She was working on her homework with Chloe after school. Normally they did their work at Aubrey's house but Chloe had wanted to be home with her mother while her father was out of town. Aubrey glanced at the room to her left, right next to the bathroom. The door was cracked open but she couldn't see inside. Curiosity got the better of her so she slowly pushed the door open wider. Chloe had told her that her mother was dying, a rare lung disease, but she hadn't been able to talk about it in detail. Aubrey's eyes took in the beeping machines that measured breathing and heart rate. Her eyes stopped on the small figure in the bed. Dana Beale had always been a strong woman, confident and assertive. Chloe had the same confidence but her sunshine outlook of life was inherited from her father as Dana was much more serious and pessimistic.

"Aubrey?" A weak voice croaked from the bed.

"I'm sorry. I was… I'll leave."

"Wait Aubrey, I want to talk to you."

Aubrey, ever the obedient teen, quickly moved to the chair beside the bed, sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap and ready to listen.

"I'm glad Chloe has you. You are good for her. You keep her grounded and she needs that with the amount of time she spends in the clouds."

"Thank you Dana. I promise she will always have me."

Dana smiled. It was weak and her lips were cracked. "I'm worried about Chloe. She needs a mother. She is too kind and caring and people are going to take advantage of that. They are going to see how beautiful she is and she will get hurt. Aubrey I'm scared that the world will break my daughter's heart and take away what is so precious about her. I'm scared that my death will be the first crack that will leave her vulnerable. I need you to promise me that you will protect her. Promise me that you will keep away the people that intend to damage my little girl. Please Aubrey, promise me."

Aubrey tightened her jaw, feeling a weight press down on her shoulders. "I promise Dana."

* * *

Present

"And I failed you Chloe. I was too late. By the time I realised that Tom was no good you were already too far gone. I wanted to say something, to stop you but it was written all over your face. You're hurting and I didn't protect you."

Chloe was crying just as hard as Aubrey by now. "I am so sorry Bree. She never should have put that on you, that's not your burden."

Aubrey shook her head. "Even if she hadn't asked I would have still tried. Chloe the world needs people like you, people who believe in magic and unicorns. There are too many tattooed, eyelinered, sarcastic monsters in the world. I don't want this to change you and stop you from being your shining, affectionate, loving self."

"It won't Aubrey, I'm stronger than that. I'm bulletproof. Titanium."

"Good cause you just may be Tinkerbell's last hope so clap hard."

Chloe wiped away Aubrey's tears and pulled her into another tight hug. "I will never stop clapping, I promise."

Aubrey smiled as she pulled back, copying Chloe and wiping away the other woman's tears. "Good. So promise me that there is nothing happening with you and that hobbit."

"Bree-"

"Please Chloe. She is bad news. I can't see you get hurt again."

"Friends, that's all, I promise. But one day soon you will see that you have her pegged wrong and we can have this conversation again."

"We'll see."

"We will. So let me sign the contract?"

Aubrey nodded, feeling the 11-year weight finally lift from her shoulders. Chloe would be fine, as long as she kept her away from that midget with her ear monstrosities.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she re-entered the studio and saw Beca focused on a laptop with large headphones covering her ears and a good chunk of her face. She tiptoed behind the brunette before dropping both hands to the producer's shoulders causing Beca to jump and jolt as her headphones pulled her back. Beca quickly pulled the headphones off.

"Jesus Christ Chloe, are you trying to kill me?"

Chloe shrugged, dropping into a chair that she moved much closer to Beca than it needed to be. "What ya doing?"

"Oh," Beca glanced at her laptop and scratched her neck. "I know I should've been starting on your songs but it's Josh's birthday this weekend and I wanted to check I have some songs to play at his party."

"You're a nice big sister."

"Yesterday you said I was mean," Beca pointed out. "Besides I feel pretty bad for the kid. Ma does a really good job but it's pretty hard for her to swing big birthdays. Usually it's just the three of us, which was always fine with me cause I'm a bit of a loner but Josh has a tonne of friends so she always feels bad never being able to do much."

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Barbeque with a bunch of his friends."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah," Beca scratched her neck again. "Hey, um, do you wanna come? I mean you don't need to if you're busy but I think he'd really like it. Actually never mind, it was stupid, of course you don't want to come to some random fourteen year old's birthday party. I don't know why I even-"

"Beca," Chloe cut in. "It's much easier for me to say yes if you pause before uninviting me."

"Yes?"

"I'd love to come." Suddenly an idea formed in Chloe's mind. "Would it be alright if Aubrey and Stacie come too? I think Aubrey needs to get to know you better."

Beca scrunched her nose. "You sure know how to crush a girl's enthusiasm."

Chloe laughed. "She'll be on her best behaviour."

Beca sighed. "As long as your there then fine."

"Thanks Bec," Chloe squealed, pulling Beca into a hug.

Beca felt a familiar goofy smile spread over her face at Chloe's nickname and touch.

"So, are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, where do you want to start?"

Chloe scanned the sheets still on the table in front of her before pulling out one of the oldest. "From the beginning."

* * *

Beca and Chloe spend the rest of the day working on the song and were quite proud of their work so when Aubrey and Luke stopped by for a run through they were more than happy to show off. First Beca played the newest version of Dancing On My Own before Chloe headed into the booth to give them a live viewing of their newest creation.

"This is the sad breakup part of the album," Chloe explained as Beca pressed played.

Chloe closed her eyes as the gentle piano instrumental started, pushing herself into the place of pain of a few months prior.

You took your coat off and stood in the rain,

You're always crazy like that.

And I watched from my window,

Always felt I was outside looking in on you.

You're always the mysterious one with

Dark eyes and careless hair,

You were fashionably sensitive

But too cool to care.

You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say

Besides some comment on the weather.

Chloe couldn't help the slight smile as the violin added to the music. She'd convinced Beca to add it in for this one song. She quickly refocused, pushing an image of Tom to the forefront of her mind.

Well in case you failed to notice,

In case you failed to see,

This is my heart bleeding before you,

This is me down on my knees, and

These foolish games are tearing me apart,

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.

You're breaking my heart.

Chloe replayed the moment when she confronted Tom about the video, hearing his words so clearly in her mind.

You're always brilliant in the morning,

Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.

You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones

As I clumsily strummed my guitar.

Chloe used her anger to fuel her emotion for the next verse, adding a rough quality that broke the hearts of the three people listening.

Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,

Somebody who gave a damn,

Somebody more like myself.

These foolish games are tearing me,

You're tearing me,

You're tearing me apart,

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.

You're breaking my heart.

Chloe couldn't help the way that her voice cracked over the line, her mind was enveloped in the memory and the pain felt so immediate.

You took your coat off,

Stood in the rain,

You're always crazy like that.

Chloe whispered the last word and slowly opened her eyes, only now realizing they'd been closed the entire time. She was shocked to find three open mouths and watery eyes, surprised how affected they all were by her song, especially Beca who had heard it endlessly for the last few hours.

"Wow."

* * *

Chloe fiddled with her necklace as she looked at the house in front of her from the driver's seat of her rental. She took a moment to consider the fact that she was overstepping before brushing it off and making her way to the front door. She knocked firmly and waited patiently. She didn't need to wait long because soon Grace was pulling open the door.

"Chloe! What a surprise!" Grace greeted, ushering Chloe straight inside.

"Hello Grace. I'm sorry to just show up but-"

"Nonsense, you are always welcome. Good timing actually, I just got back from work and I have a few hours until my night shift."

Chloe frowned. "You're working to shifts today?"

Grace nodded, her usual smile still on her face. "It's Josh's birthday this weekend so I could use the extra money. We're having a barbeque. Oh, you're more than welcome, Josh would love it if you could make it."

"Actually Beca already invited me today. That's why I'm here actually."

"Oh?" Grace asked, leading the redhead towards the lounge room to sit down on the couch.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but Beca mentioned how hard birthdays can be."

Grace sighed, her smile slipping. "All I've ever wanted is to be able to provide for my children. It's a mother's job to give them what they need. I hate failing them."

Chloe shook her head and placed a soft hand on Grace's forearm. "I know I haven't known you for long but I admire the mother you are. It is so easy to see how much you love your children and they know that. That's all children need and you have two fantastic children. Beca is… different than anyone I've ever met and that's all you."

Grace's eyes watered at Chloe's sincere tone. "Coming from a woman like you, that means quite a bit. I know your mother must be proud."

"I hope so," Chloe smiled sadly.

"Is she not with us anymore?" Grace asked softly.

Chloe nodded. "She had a lung disease." Chloe shook her head, forcing a large smile back into place. "But that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if I could help Saturday."

"Help?" Grace asked unsurely.

Chloe leaned forward and told Grace her plan, beaming as she saw Grace fall in love with the idea. They had a lot to do before Saturday.

* * *

Beca grunted as she pushed open the door to the apartment she shared with Jesse and Fat Amy. It was a small three-storey walk-up that was barely affordable, even with all three of them chipping in for costs. She dropped her laptop beside the couch and flopped onto it, too tired to make it to her bedroom even if the cheap couch was extremely uncomfortable.

Her eyes closed and she was almost in a dark oblivion when the door opened again, Jesse and Fat Amy arguing loudly as they entered. Beca growled from her position, her face still pressed into the couch, trying to make Jesse and Amy shut up without taking the energy to form words.

She was met with laughter.

"Ginger tired her out, poor little tacker," Amy laughed, poking Beca's cheek with the toe of her sneakers.

"Gross," Beca muttered, pushing her face further into the couch.

Jesse began to poke Beca as well, using his finger instead of his foot (thankfully). "I guess that coffee I saw on Twitter didn't really help much."

Amy forcefully pushed Beca's feet from the couch so that there was room for Jesse and Amy to sit down.

"Leave me alone," Beca growled, rolling onto her back and out of the uncomfortable position Amy had created.

"Not until you tell us how it went. We missed you last night and this morning. What's she like?" Jesse pushed.

"Please tell me she is a bitch. I don't think I could handle it if she was as nice and bubbly in person as on TV," Amy begged.

Beca sighed heavily, knowing her flat mates wouldn't let her sleep until she gave them at least a little piece of information. Maybe she could even get some food out of the deal. "Pizza for my thoughts?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, standing to grab his phone. "I'll dial. But don't share while I'm gone!"

Beca closed her eyes for a slight reprieve until Jesse returned.

So? Is she a diva?" Amy asked, a bit too excited.

"Sorry Amy, she is even nicer and bubblier in person," Beca replied, not noticing the smile that covered her face as she spoke about the redhead. Amy and Jesse did though.

"But I bet she's ugly, right? Or needs heaps of make up?" Amy tried, smirking at Jesse.

Beca shook her head. "She's physically flawless. Even without make up. She has these blue eyes-no, blue isn't a good enough word. Bluer than blue, bright, like stars in her face. Her hair is this really soft thing that smells like… happiness. She has this little scar on her forehead that you don't see in movies. That's my favourite part of-"

Beca stopped suddenly as Amy and Jesse burst into laughter. Beca reddened. She really needed to sleep.

"So… pretty?" Jesse joked through his laughter.

Beca glared and stood from the couch, storming into her bedroom. "Enjoy the pizza dickheads," she yelled as she slammed her door.

"Beca, we're sorry, we were kidding!" Jesse pushed out between bouts of laughter.

The pair eventually calmed down when they realized Beca wasn't coming back out.

"What do you say to a sneak attack tomorrow? Judge this girl for ourselves?" Amy suggested.

Jesse nodded, agreeing quickly. "I need to see the girl that has turned our Beca into a cheese ball romantic."

* * *

Chloe arrived home in a happy mood, which vanished when she saw an angry Aubrey in her kitchen.

"Where have you been?" The blonde snapped.

Chloe stepped around Aubrey and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hey Bree, I don't remember you getting a key?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle for herself. "I copied it yesterday. Where have you been?"

"I should know better than to leave anything of mine in your position by now." Chloe held her hand out for the key. "Aubrey," she pushed when the blonde didn't hand it over.

Aubrey turned and headed towards the couch. "I need it for emergencies. This is the last time I will ask. Where have you been?"

"Dinner. After today I was hoping to see a kinder, happier Aubrey," Chloe said, sitting on the couch next to her best friend.

"And I was hoping to see a more responsible Chloe."

"That's not fair Bree."

"Not fair? Chloe you have been god knows where all afternoon. We left the studio at the same time so imagine my confusion when I turn up here to take you out and you aren't here."

"Sorry Bree, I had plans."

"With who?"

"No one you know," Chloe answered quickly, avoiding looking at Aubrey's face.

"Beca?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Grace," Chloe supplied.

"Grace is who?"

"Beca's mother," Chloe said quietly, hoping Aubrey wouldn't hear.

"Her mother!?" Aubrey exploded, standing and pacing in front of the redhead. "Less than 12 hours ago you promised me 'just friendship' and here you are having dinner dates with her and her mother."

"No. Just her mother."

Aubrey twisted her face in confusion. "You went over to Beca's mother's house for dinner without Beca, the girl you only met yesterday."

"Yep."

"Chloe that's weird, even for you."

"It's Josh's birthday this weekend and I'm going to help."

"Who the hell is Josh?"

"Beca's little brother."

"You are helping with Beca's little brother's birthday this weekend?"

"Yep. And you and Stacie are invited."

"Chloe? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe stood and grabbed Aubrey's arms, stopping her friend from pacing. "Aubrey, calm down. I am not doing anything that you wouldn't approve of. I like Beca, as a friend. I'm trying to be a friend."

Aubrey raked her hands through her hair. "You're going to give me premature grey hair Chloe."

Chloe placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulder and began to massage them from the front. "Do I need to call Stacie to relieve some of this tension? She was so good at that when you two were together."

Aubrey blushed and pulled away. "Well we're not together anymore so don't bring it up. Let's watch TV."

Chloe sighed and sank into the couch, letting Aubrey pick what they watched. Five minutes later Chloe pulled Aubrey into her arms when she heard the blonde swallow loudly, knowing it was the typical sound of Aubrey stopping herself from crying. One day Aubrey would explain what happened with Stacie but in the meantime she'd be a shoulder to not-cry on.

* * *

 **A/N: So originally I planned for there to be a second couple but it wasn't going to be Staubrey but after reading your reviews I decided to maybe change that plan. I watched a show this week that I have loved for all six seasons and suddenly they killed off a character that had been there since the beginning with no emotion and barely a goodbye. I hated it. Most fans hated it. Fan fiction is the place where fans get to decide so I am more than happy to include what you guys like to read and wish to see in Pitch Perfect 3 in my story. Love you guys, peace.**


	4. Bad Blood

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading :) The show I mentioned is Rizzoli & Isles, I once loved it so much but it's gone downhill so badly. Derek's death in Grey's Anatomy was harsh as well but at least people cried and reacted. R&I had no reaction to a character of 6 years being killed off for no reason. I've never watched Vampire Diaries, sorry, but I did hear that the main actress wanted to leave.**

 **Disclaimer: Still isn't mine. Neither is Bad Blood by Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar which I use in this chapter (hence the chapter title). Oh! I also don't own Gangsta's Paradise but you should definitely watch Brittany Snow rapping it on Ellen before reading this chapter. She is so darn entertaining.**

* * *

Chloe groaned and dropped her head onto the table with a bang. Beca tried but couldn't hold back the laugh at the redhead's dramatics.

Chloe looked up, glaring at the brunette and trying to hide the smirk pulling at her lips. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

Beca nodded, still laughly lightly.

"I'm bored," Chloe pouted. "Entertain me."

Beca laughed again. "Chloe if you're so bored just go home. You have done the work now it's my turn. You don't need to be here." Beca was working on creating basic tracks to back Chloe's songs to be added to after hearing Chloe sing with it. It was really just the starting point but it was important and it took time.

"Sure I do," Chloe smiled, attaching herself to Beca's arm. "I'm your second opinion. Who else will tell you how much you rock?"

Beca laughed but made no effort to move out of Chloe's embrace. "I have no clue how I've gotten this far without my number one fan."

Chloe frowned, tightening her grip slightly. "I prefer cheerleader. You should see me in a mini skirt."

Beca's eyes bugged and her cheeks reddened. She quickly put some distance between her and Chloe and turned back to her laptop. "Either way, go home or stop complaining."

Chloe sighed and dropped her head again.

Beca took Chloe's silence as permission to start working again but soon Chloe was sitting back up and in her personal space again.

"You've been working forever. Time to take a break."

"Chloe," Beca sighed. The redhead was being nothing but adorable but she really needed to work. On the other hand, the longer this took the longer Chloe would be forced to stick around. "OK, you have 5 minutes, what do you want?"

Chloe beamed and bounced in her chair slightly. "What's your favourite colour?"

Beca raised a brow. "Really? Why?"

Chloe shrugged. "We're friends now, I need to know the basics."

Beca laughed, wondering when she became someone who actually laughed more than once a year let alone multiple times a day. "Fine. Black."

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. Black isn't a colour and even if it was I doubt it'd be your favourite."

"Are you seriously telling me that my favourite colour is wrong?"

"Yep. C'mon I get it: you're a badass with tattoos and sexy ear spikes. What's your real favourite colour? The one you are too ashamed to admit."

Beca did have a favourite colour. She'd had it since she first laid eyes on the girl in front of her.

"Tell me or I will tell everyone that it's pink," Chloe pushed.

"Red."

Chloe beamed. "See! Suits you." Chloe flipped her hair slightly, smirking at the fact that her hair was co-incidentally Beca's favourite colour. "Mine is pink."

Beca chuckled. "Of course it is."

Chloe smiled brightly, ignoring the teasing. "Next question." She tapped her chin for a second as she considered her options. "Oh! Favourite movie."

"I don't like movies," Beca responded easily, already knowing what would come next.

Chloe seemed to frown as she considered the answer, wondering if the girl was once again lying. Something in the dark blue eyes convinced her it was the truth though. "Why?"

Beca blinked. Normally people would jump all over her but Chloe just seemed curious. "They're boring."

Chloe shook her head again. "Nope, try again."

"Chloe you can't keep rejecting my answers because you don't like them."

"I'm rejecting them cause you're a big liar. Well… a little liar I guess," Chloe smirked, eyeing Beca's height.

Beca gasped. "You're just full of insults today aren't you. Alright fine, movies used to be a me and my dad thing so after he bailed I stopped watching them in protest." Beca stared at her hands, not wanting to see pity in Chloe's eyes. She had never told anyone the real reason she didn't like movies, not even Jesse who had pestered her about them since they became friends. Beca jumped as Chloe's hands came into view, holding her own. Beca looked up two bright blue eyes that held anger, not sympathy.

"I hate that someone who should have loved you caused you so much pain. I can't imagine the type of person that could leave you or Josh or Grace."

Beca could feel her heart racing at the intensity of Chloe's words.

"Besides, you really shouldn't let your dad stand between you and Channing Tatum," Chloe smiled, breaking the tension that was becoming slightly overwhelming to Beca.

Beca let out a breath, thankful in this moment that Chloe was able to read her so well so quickly. "Yeah, maybe if I had the chance to see him on screen I wouldn't have turned out gay."

Chloe raised a brow at the new information, filing it away. "Yes but then you would also be seeing Emma Stone on the screen and then you'd be gay for sure," Chloe joked.

Beca laughed, surprised at Chloe's humour. "Of course you'd pick a redhead."

Chloe shrugged. "I hear it's your favourite colour."

Before Beca could think of a reply to continue the delicious banter that they'd achieved the door opened, revealing Amy and Jesse. Beca frowned and unconsciously moved backwards, putting some space between the two women again.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"What? We always visit you at work," Jesse replied, eyes focused on the redhead instead of Beca.

"Never once have you done that," Beca responded.

Neither Jesse or Amy replied, completely focused on Chloe now. Chloe looked uncomfortable and glanced at Beca, wondering who these two people staring at her were.

"Becs?"

Beca smiled for a moment at the use of the nickname again before she stood to make introductions. "Chloe this is Fat Amy and Jesse. Guys, this is Chloe Beale."

"Fat Amy?" Chloe asked as she shook the blonde's hand.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Chloe brightened as if it was the best idea she'd heard. "I love it. You can call me… Curvy Chloe," she smiled, doing a slight shimmy.

"More like Crazy Chloe," Beca joked, earning a pout from the redhead.

"And I'm still Jesse," Jesse joked, sticking out his hand when it seemed like Chloe had forgotten that he was there as well.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Jesse," Chloe smiled easily, shaking the boy's hand quickly.

"So, you guys are here why?" Beca asked, not noticing that she had moved to stand so closely to Chloe that their sides were touching.

"Just wanted to meet the person who was working you so hard that you fall asleep the second you walk through the door," Jesse joked, enjoying the flush that covered Beca's face.

"Oh," Chloe gushed, pinching Beca's cheek lightly. "Am I tiring you out Becs?"

Beca pushed Chloe's hand away from her face and scowled at her ex-best friend. "You can leave now. We're busy."

Chloe smirked, the sight scaring Beca slightly. "Well, Becs is busy but I'm free as a bird. How's lunch sound? My shout if you can sustain me with embarrassing Beca stories?"

Beca's protest fell of deaf ears as the three left quickly, leaving Beca by herself. She sighed heavily and sat back down at her laptop, missing Chloe instantly.

* * *

Chloe wiped tears from her eyes as her laughter finally settled down. Amy and Jesse had spent the last two hours taking turns to tell Chloe stories about themselves, Beca and their friendship. Chloe loved how easily the two had let her in and how quickly she felt comfortable in their group, as if this was where she belonged.

"So ginger," Amy asked, serious for the first time since Chloe had met her. "What do you think of our dark friend?"

Chloe sobered instantly, feeling very much like this was the 'what are your intentions' talk. "I'm glad that I met her. We work so well together and I already know that I want to keep our friendship. She's like no one I've ever met."

"So, just friends then?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Just friends. I just got out of a really serious relationship that ended pretty publicly. I'm not looking for anything right now and I admire her too much to just be a rebound. Besides, she doesn't really seem like the relationship type."

Jesse nodded. "She's more the one night stand type. One day the right girl will come along and see her as worth it."

"It's not a movie," Amy commented, rolling her eyes.

Chloe's phone began to ring, ending the conversation. She smiled as she saw it was Beca calling, quickly answered it.

"Were your ears burning?" Chloe teased.

"Yeah for the last two hours," Beca joked back, hiding her discomfort about what Jesse and Amy could possibly be telling Chloe. "When are you coming back?"

Chloe raised a brow. "I thought you said you didn't need me or my opinion?"

"I lied, OK? So how much longer will you be?" Beca wasn't sure what had come over her. The second she had finished a track she had felt the need to have Chloe listen to it straight away.

"I'll be back soon, I just need to find that mini skirt."

Beca stuttered over the phone, her mind instantly imaging Chloe dressed as a cheerleader. Soon Chloe's laughter was coming through the phone, obviously enjoying Beca's reaction.

"I'll be there soon Becs, bye." Chloe hung up her phone, shaking her head at Beca's reaction as she did. "Sorry guys, Beca needs me back. This has been a tonne of fun though. You guys are great," Chloe said, actually disappointed that their time was being cut short. She quickly placed money on the table, enough to cover the entire bill plus a large tip.

"Chloe," Jesse spoke, stopping her from leaving. "You're a really great person. Make sure Beca knows it is just friendship, OK?"

Chloe smiled at the care Jesse had for his friend. She pulled Amy and Jesse into hugs and left.

* * *

Chloe bit her lip as she listened to Beca's music. Once it finished playing an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"You hate it," Beca sulked, dropping into her chair disappointedly.

"No, I didn't say that," Chloe said, sitting next to the brunette and poking her in the side.

"You didn't need to. That uncomfortable silence between us spoke volumes."

Chloe sighed. "You big baby." Chloe fought her smile when Beca turned shocked eyes on her. "Do you act like this every time a client hesitates before pumping up your ego?"

Beca scowled at the redhead. "No."

"Then why do it to me?"

"You're special," Beca muttered, still sulking with her arms crossed.

Chloe leaned forward and forcefully pulled Beca's arms apart, holding both hands in her own. "Beca you're right, I don't love it. It's OK but I think the two of us can do better than OK."

Beca couldn't help the pout that found her face at Chloe's words. "What did I do wrong?"

"Beca," Chloe groaned. "Listen to me please. By any other standards this song would rock. Your music is perfect for my lyrics. There is emotion and it fits with the album."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

Chloe titled her head, eyes glazing over as she thought. Chloe grabbed the sheet of paper with the lyrics, looking intensely at each word. "Play it again."

"No," Beca frowned, not wanting Chloe to hear it again if it was bad.

Chloe sighed and leaned over Beca pressing play and glaring when the brunette tried to stop it. Chloe started signing along causing Beca to pull herself out of her slump and listen intently, trying to see what Chloe was talking about.

"I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you, see!" Chloe yelled, quickly turning the music off. "There, that's the problem."

Beca nodded, wondering why she hadn't seen it before. "It slows down."

"Exactly!" Chloe nodded, excited that Beca could understand what was wrong. "The music is right, that's exactly how quick it should be building up to the chorus. It's the lyrics, they are too long which slows down the momentum and ruins the build. Trust me, I know about songs that build," Chloe winked.

Beca ignored Chloe's last comment and took the lyrics looking them over again. "But I love that line."

"Same."

"It happens later too, in this verse here," Beca pointed to the sheet showing Chloe.

Chloe sighed, agreeing with Beca. "Damn. It needs a rewrite."

Suddenly an idea entered Beca's head. "Unless it doesn't. The lyrics are great, perfect even, they just need to be sung faster."

"Faster? You mean like a rap?"

Beca nodded her head but quickly stopped when she saw Chloe shaking hers. "Why not? It'd work."

"I can't rap. Trust me. I have no gangster in me at all."

Beca raised a brow. "C'mon, of course you can rap."

Chloe smirked and grabbed Beca's laptop, opening ITunes and quickly searching her a particular song. She pressed play and Beca automatically recognised it. Of course she wasn't expecting Chloe to stand and start rapping, well, trying to rap, right in front of her.

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left

'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,

That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone

Beca covered her mouth to keep her laughter in as Chloe moved her arms awkwardly.

But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it

Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of

You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking

Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

Beca couldn't contain her laughter anymore. At this point it Chloe was basically just talking, doing a great but accidental impression of an embarrassing parent.

I really hate to trip but I gotta loc

As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool

I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like

On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight

"Oh my god stop," Beca chocked out, quickly pressing stop of her laptop. "Never do that again." Beca wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed down, glad that Chloe wasn't offended by her reaction.

"And you didn't believe that I couldn't rap."

"I guess we finally found the one thing you're bad at," Beca joked, still laughing slightly.

"Yes, yes, I'm horrible. Now back to the song, what do we do?"

Beca sobered and looked over the sheet again. "I don't know."

"Should we see if we can bring someone in for the rap part?" Chloe suggested. "I'm pretty sure Kendrick Lamar would be-"

"Well before we jump to anything how about we see if it'll even work as a rap?" Beca offered.

Chloe held her hands up as if Beca had pointed a gun at her. "Not it."

"Chloe it's your song."

"So? There's only so many times that I can handle people laughing at me per day. You rap, I'll sing."

"Fine," Beca gave in, knowing that all Chloe had to do was pull out her puppy face to have her way and Beca wasn't ready to let the redhead know her power just yet. Besides Beca knew to pick her battles. She leaned forward, cueing the track but Chloe stopped her before she could press play. She was wearing her dangerous smirk again.

"No. We need to do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe nodded towards the booth, her smirk growing.

"No way."

"C'mon Bec. You've already agreed to rap, what's your problem with the microphone?"

Beca sighed. Chloe once again had a point. She grabbed a remote, set everything to record, and moved into the booth with Chloe.

"Ready?" she asked when Chloe looked at her.

"Yep. Now make sure to have fun with it, add your own lines if you want."

Beca rolled her eyes and pressed play, just wanting to get it over with.

Chloe started to sing while standing a bit too close for Beca's liking.

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Beca cut in, doing as Chloe asked and adding some lines to make it flow a bit better and make it sound more like a typical rap.

Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!

We was on D like DOC, remember that? (Remember that)

My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts (ID my)

Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq

I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you

These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you

Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more

No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

Chloe cut back in quickly, her eyes shining as they bored into Beca's.

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Beca took over again, surprised she could focus on anything other than Chloe's eyes.

Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off?

Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?

Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah

Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia?

It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars

Body bumped, bruised

Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through

Still, all my life, I got money and power

And you gotta live with the bad blood now

Chloe took over again, beaming with how good Beca's rapping was.

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Beca joined Chloe for the next verse, not entirely sure what took over her beyond a desire to hear her voice harmonizing with Chloe's.

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts

(You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that you live with ghosts

If you love like that blood runs cold

Chloe held the note while Beca broke into the chorus, Chloe picking it up on the second line easily.

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

(Think we can solve 'em!)

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Beca stopped singing, letting Chloe take over and pour all her energy into the final repeat of the chorus, only adding in a line under Chloe's singing.

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

(Look what you've done)

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

The music faded out and Chloe's eyes stayed locked to Beca's. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Beca said, her voice coming out breathy. She swallowed. "Definitely should be rapped. You should call-"

"No one. You're doing it."

Beca's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step closer to Chloe. "Me?"

"Our voices, Beca, go together like they were made to. It's magic. Please do this for me?"

Chloe's eyes were full of an emotion Beca couldn't name. All she knew was that in this moment she would agree to anything that Chloe asked of her. "Sure."

Chloe beamed and pulled Beca into a tight hug, ending the intimate moment and causing Beca to frown in disappointment. She had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. Chloe pulled back and, grabbing the shorter woman's hand and pulling her back to their seats in the other room.

"Bec there's something I want to talk about," Chloe started.

"Oh," Beca joked, voice filled with nerves. "Those words are never good. Are you breaking up with me?"

Chloe eyes flooded with the same emotion as earlier but Beca still couldn't pinpoint it. "We had a moment, yesterday, and at your house the day before that. Please tell me I didn't imagine that."

"No you didn't," Beca spoke in a small voice.

Chloe sighed, pulling a hand through her hair. "We've only known each other for a few days but I feel closer to you than anyone, except maybe Aubrey. It shouldn't be possible. I mean, I barely know any actual facts about you but I still feel like I know you on some deeper level. And the way we can connect on a musical level, it's like, I don't know, you're my musical soul mate or something and music is something so important to me. I love that you have that same passion. But…"

Beca sucked in a breath; hating whatever was about to follow the most beautiful words she'd ever heard.

"I just got out of a relationship, a bad one. Right now I need friends more than anything."

Beca understood exactly what Chloe was saying and it filled her with complete admiration. Chloe felt the same things Beca was feeling but she wasn't ready. Neither was Beca if she was honest, but Chloe wanted to build a solid relationship of friendship. Chloe Beale was sitting in front of Beca, bravely admitting to feelings and asking for friendship. Beca didn't even know people like this existed.

"I would love to be your friend," she said honestly after a moment.

"Good." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her in so their foreheads were touching. "We're gonna be fast friends," she winked.

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug, the first she had initiated in her entire life.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Beca worked hard on Chloe's songs and Chloe worked hard on trying to figure out how to end the album. Before they knew it it was Friday afternoon, the day before the party. Beca sighed happily as she flopped onto her bed, keen to sleep early and long so she'd have enough energy for the party. Not only would Josh, Grace, Jesse and Amy be in the same place as Chloe but Aubrey and Stacie would be there as well. Beca hadn't seen Stacie since their first meeting but Aubrey was constantly around with her bitchy attitude and snide remarks. Beca wasn't entirely sure what she'd done wrong in the first place but she couldn't help herself from taunting Aubrey whenever they saw each other.

Beca grumbled as she heard her phone ringing knowing that it would be at least another five minutes before she got some sleep. It was her mum. She rolled onto her back and answered the phone.

"Hey ma."

"Hey sweetie," Her mum seemed out of breath and stressed.

"Is everything OK?"

"It's fine. Is Chloe with you?"

Beca jolted up in bed. "No? Why?"

Grace sighed. "I've been calling her for the last hour and she hasn't answered. If you see her can you tell her to call?"

Beca was more than confused. "Why do you have Chloe's number and why are you trying to call her?"

"About the party tomorrow?" Now it was Grace's turn to be confused.

"What about it?" Beca pushed.

"Umm, she didn't tell you?" Grace spoke nervously, realizing that she had stepped into something she hadn't intended to.

"Tell me what? Ma what does Chloe have to do with the party tomorrow? And you still haven't explained why you have her number."

"She gave it to me. Listen sweetie maybe you should ask her. I have to go, bye."

"Ma!" It was too late. Grace had hung up. Beca felt her frustration build as she quickly dialed Chloe's number only to face the same problem as her mother when Chloe didn't reply. Beca frowned quickly dialing again straight away. No answer. Beca didn't even take a moment to think it through before dialing Aubrey's number.

"What do you want?" was Aubrey's quick and clipped greeting.

Beca didn't have time for her shit right now. "Is Chloe with you?"

"Why?"

"Aubrey just answer the fucking question," Beca snapped.

Aubrey gasped but answered. "She's in an appointment. I have her phone. It is you who has been calling her nonstop for the last hour? That's a bit much don't you think?"

"When does the appointment finish?"

"None of your business."

"Jesus Christ Aubrey just answer the question!"

Before Aubrey could reply their were voices in the background. Beca could make out Chloe's voice but she couldn't hear what was being said. "Aubrey let me talk to Chloe." Aubrey was silent. "Now!"

"Keep your pants on, seriously!" Aubrey yelled back down the phone. "It's the hobbit, seems vital." Beca could practically hear Aubrey's eye roll as the blonde made no attempt to block her words.

There was a slight shuffle before Chloe's voice sounded through the phone. "Beca? Is everything all right? I had a fitting-"

"Why is my mother trying to call you about Josh's party?" Beca interrupted, regretting for a moment how rude her voice sounded.

Chloe paused for a moment. "Are you home?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Just tell me Chloe."

"In person. Text me your address."

Beca once again didn't have the chance to reply as she was once again hung up on. Beca grunted as she quickly texted Chloe her address before moving to the couch to wait for the redhead.

* * *

Beca kept her arms crossed and her face blank as she heard Chloe's footsteps approach her front door. She ignored the way her heart jumped when Chloe let herself in without knocking, as if she felt welcome in a home she'd never been to.

"Hey," Chloe almost whispered as she sat beside Beca on the couch.

Beca kept her eyes focused on the blank television, knowing that she would crack if she looked at Chloe's face and Chloe had a lot of explaining to do before that could happen.

"You're mad at me," Chloe pouted. "I get that I should have told you but I really wanted it to be a surprise."

Beca snorted. "I'm not mad cause you didn't tell me, I'm mad because someone I barely know decided to involve themselves in my personal family matters." Beca made the mistake of glancing at Chloe and watching her react to Beca's words like a slap in the face. Beca regretted them instantly but she refused to take them back. When her mother had rung to ask about Chloe so naturally, it had freaked her out. Not even Jesse had Grace's number but here Chloe was after five days pushing herself into Beca's family. Only… she was pushing herself, she just seemed to fit and that scared Beca. And a scared Beca equaled an angry and defensive Beca.

"I understand if you think I have overstepped but Beca don't try and pretend that I'm some stranger you just met when it isn't true just because you're angry or whatever this is."

Of course Chloe would once again see through her defenses. "Chloe explain to me what the hell you were thinking? What have you planned?"

Chloe sighed and leaned back into the couch making it look much more comfortable than it really was. "When you told me about how important the party was to Grace and how it hurt to not being able to give her kids the world I just got carried away. I have the means to help so I spoke to Grace and we sorted something out."

"So you pitied me and then gave my mum a handout," Beca growled, her angry words filled with venon.

Chloe remained calm. "No, not pity. You have a great family Beca and when you shared that with me I was jealous. I lost my family when I was fourteen. My mum died and my dad checked out. He didn't stay around like your mum did. I wasn't enough for him. So yeah, when you told me about Grace and how much she cared I wanted to help because she did what my dad couldn't. It wasn't about you Bec, not really. And it wasn't a handout. You're mum is still doing a simple backyard barbeque. I'm just the entertainment. We thought Josh would like that."

Beca's mind whirred. Chloe was right, Josh would love that. "I think you should leave." Beca was just as surprised as Chloe when the words came out of her mouth but she didn't regret them. This was too much, Chloe was too perfect. She had selflessly done this to help her mother, Beca had no right to be upset and that made her angry with Chloe, at this gorgeous redhead for just being so unattainable and for making Beca so attached that she knew how much it would hurt when Chloe did leave.

"What?" Chloe choked out, confused.

"I want you out! Can you hear nothing other than your own voice? Get out of my house and get out of my mother's house." Beca forced herself to watch the way Chloe's face broke. She forced herself to feel the pain of ruining this perfect person in front of her. She forced herself to watch Chloe turn and storm into her own bedroom, wait, what?

"Chloe?!" Beca yelled, confusion replacing anger in a second.

Beca's door slammed shut and clicked as it locked. Beca banged on the door. "Chloe? What the hell are you doing? I asked you to leave not to go to my bedroom!"

Chloe didn't reply so Beca just banged louder. "Chloe!"

Eventually Beca deflated, turning and sinking to the floor at her door. What kind of person locked themselves in someone else's room instead of leaving when asked to? Beca didn't have long to think it over before Jesse walked into the apartment.

"Beca?" he asked upon seeing Beca sitting on the floor outside of her room.

"A crazy redhead locked herself in my room when I yelled at her to leave."

Jesse chuckled lightly. "Your life isn't like normal people's." Jesse took a seat on the floor next to Beca. "So… what happened?"

"She hijacked my brother's birthday!" Beca yelled loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"With permission!" Chloe added from the other side of the door causing Jesse to laugh and Beca to glare.

"Hey Chloe," Jesse greeted.

"Hey Jesse," Chloe returned, her voice not as bubbly as usual.

"How are things Chloe?" Jesse asked.

"No!" Beca interrupted. "Don't you talk to her until she opens this door and leaves."

"How is he going to talk to me if I leave? That makes no sense," Chloe responded quickly.

"I'm not talking to you!" Beca snapped back.

"Yeah you are," Chloe responded.

"Argh!" Beca growled, throwing up her arms and shooting an incredulous look at Jesse. "See?"

Jesse laughed again. He didn't know how two people could be better suited for each other. He knew Beca well enough to know that she had probably overreacted about something and Chloe had made a decision to stay until she calmed enough to talk it out. Chloe was perfect for Beca's issues. "Let's tell Dr. Jesse what happened."

Beca glared but gave in. "She hijacked my brother's birthday," Beca began, "With permission," she added before Chloe could. "Apparently her and ma decided that Chloe is gonna be the entertainment at Josh's party tomorrow."

"So?" Jesse asked, not seeing the problem.

"Behind my back."

"Does you mum need to run every decision about Josh's party by you first?" Jesse asked.

"Well… no but…. It's Chloe."

"So Chloe needs to run everything she does by you?"

"Of course not."

"Then I don't get it."

"See Bec, he thinks you're the crazy one," Chloe yelled through the door.

Beca sighed. "OK fine. It's just weird I guess and it freaked me out."

Beca fell back suddenly as she door opened, reveling a redhead with tear tracks and red eyes. "Why did you freak?"

"Cause you fit with my family Chlo. You fit with me, so well. What am I gonna do when you go back to New York?"

Chloe bent down and pulled Beca up, wrapping her into a tight hug. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know when I'm going back to New York, if ever? You're getting upset about something that may never happen."

"Because, Chloe, it's been one week and I can't imagine my life without you in it and if I let my guard down, or what is left of my guard after you've spent the week plowing into it, and let you in, it'll crush me if you ever leave so I need to hold on to that last piece of me that knows you aren't here forever." Beca spoke quietly into Chloe's ear so only she could hear. It was one thing sharing this with Chloe but she refused to let anyone else know.

Chloe pulled back and looked into Beca's eyes, keeping her voice low as well. "This friendship is just as important to me Bec. Even if I do go back to New York I will be constantly visiting and I expect you to do the same. Hold onto that last defense as long as you need to but I promise if you ever drop it and let me all the way in, I will never do misuse that trust or do anything to hurt you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Even if you go crazy and try to kick me out again, I'm not going anywhere."

Beca smiled and reached up a hand to wipe Chloe's face. She wasn't ready to let Chloe all the way in yet but she would be soon and she trusted Chloe. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Chloe shrugged, brushing it off. "It's forgotten. You have a really messy room by the way, do you never clean?" Chloe gestured over her shoulder to the clothes and food wrappers all over the floor.

Beca smirked and pulled Chloe out of the room and to the lounge room to watch some mindless TV until she was ready to let Chloe go, even if it was only for the night. Neither noticed Jesse sneak into his bedroom with a large grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and staying with me guys :) The infamous party is in the next chapter. There will be Bechloe and Staubrey and lots of other goodness. A lot of fluff. Peace.**


	5. Should've been us

**A/N: I'll say hey now cause I have a sinking feeling that you may be angry at me by the end of this chapter :) I adore you all and I'm so grateful to everyone reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Girls like Girls or Should've Been us. Make sure to listen to both songs if you don't already know them.**

* * *

"How's this?" Chloe asked, spinning in a slow circle to give Stacie the full effect of the cocktail dress.

"Best one yet," Stacie replied, not even looking up from her place on Chloe's bed painting her nails.

"Stace you didn't even look," Chloe pouted with her hands on her hips.

Stacie sighed and dropped her head forwards. "This is the fifteenth one Chlo. Why did you even bring so many clothes with you?"

"For this reason! None of them are right!"

"Did you ever consider that if you had packed fewer clothes then you would have less to choose from and we wouldn't be spending 2 hours in your room on a beautiful Saturday morning?"

Chloe sighed and dropped down onto her bed beside Stacie. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your day Stace. I just really want to look stunning today."

"In front of a bunch of fourteen year old boys?" Stacie questioned.

"No!" Chloe gasped, swapping Stacie and almost spilling the open polish. "I'm performing. I always like to look my best," she tried to cover.

"When did we start counting you plus a guitar at a barbeque as performing?" Stacie teased.

"Well you just help me?" Chloe groaned, returning to her wardrobe and pulling out yet another dress.

"Admit you want to look pretty for Beca and I will help," Stacie offered.

"It's not for Beca."

"Fine," Stacie shrugged, returning her attention to her nails.

"Oh my gosh, fine! I'd like Beca to see my dressed up for once."

"Why? I thought you two were 'just friends'?"

"We are! It's just… Sometimes she just gets this look, like I'm the most beautiful person in the world. I love it." Chloe blushed, thinking of the slightly glazed over looks Beca sometimes gave her.

Stacie frowned and slid off the bed. "That can also be pretty dangerous Chloe."

"Why?"

"Because Chloe, there may come a day when you are ready for a relationship and on that day you may realise that it was Beca you were looking for your whole life and when you realise this you might find it's too late because you let her put you on a pedestal where she thinks you are perfect and unattainable."

Chloe blinked.

Stacie smiled and lightly held Chloe's hand in one of her own. "I have experience with people that have a Chloe pedestal and I don't want to see you get hurt when you don't mean to do it."

Chloe searched Stacie's eyes for answers. "Is that what happened?" Chloe asked softly.

Stacie's smile dropped slightly, growing sad. "She never told you why we broke up?"

"Never. She said you ended things and that was it. I barely knew you back then. I actually thought you hated me right up until you took me shopping a week after the break up." Chloe returned Stacie's sad smile, squeezing the brunette's hand.

"I did hate you. I was crazy about Bree but all she could talk about was you. I blamed you for that but once we got close I realised that you were just oblivious," Stacie shrugged self-deprecatingly.

Chloe bit her lip. "I'm sorry Stace. She has never said anything to me. Do you still like her?"

"I still love her."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"What if I do but I'm still just her second choice. You might not have feelings but she may."

"It's been years Stace, I'm sure she would have said something to me by now if she still had feelings."

Stacie shrugged and shook her head slightly. "This isn't about me. This is about you and what you will wear today." Stacie dug through Chloe's wardrobe before pulling out a blue dress from the bottom. "Hmm?"

Chloe nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Argh!" Beca groaned, ripping her shirt off a throwing it across the room before pulling another on. "No!" she yelled again as she pulled off another shirt.

"Wow," Jesse gasped as he entered the room. "When did you become a totally girl?"

Beca glared at him. "Shut up and help or get out."

"I'd love to be your queer eye. What look are you going for? Fuck me or marry me?"

"Perv! It's a fourteen year old birthday party!" Beca gasped.

"I'm sorry, I thought the frantic changing of clothes was for Chloe not some kid."

Beca glared at her friend as she pulled on another shirt. "How's this?"

Jesse scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Do you own anything that isn't… black?"

Beca looked down and around her room finding a plaid shirt and pulling it free, holding it up for examination.

"OK. Anything that isn't black or plaid?"

Beca shook her head hopelessly.

Jesse tapped his chin for a moment before he lit up and ran from the room. "I have an idea, grab those high waiste skinny jeans and a plain black button-up!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Beca just shrugged and quickly grabbed the items. She slipped into the bathroom to change and found Jesse back in her room when she finished. "This was your bid idea?" Beca frowned as she looked down at herself.

Jesse gave Beca a stern look. "Can you manage nothing? Tuck your shirt in."

Beca quickly tucked it in, smiling slightly as she noticed the way the pants made it look like she actually had a good figure. "Oh. Thanks Jess."

"There's more!" With a flourish Jesse pulled out a red vest. "It's too small for me but I kept it anyway."

Beca quickly pulled it on and buttoned it. It was still a little loose so Jesse pulled at the back to tighten it.

"Tada!" He said as he stepped back. "Styling."

"Thanks queer eye," Beca joked, her trademark smirk back in place now that her problem was sorted. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Amy meeting us there?"

Beca nodded and headed out of the door towards Josh's party and Chloe.

* * *

Beca parked out the front of her mother's house, noting a few other cars already parked there. She didn't recognise any as Chloe's rental but Stacie or Aubrey may have driven instead. Beca and Jesse walked round the back of the house to the yard where it was all decked out in music themed decorations. There were various tables set up and enough chairs for at least fifty people. Each table had a centrepiece of black music note helium balloons; the same balloons were all over the fence. There were a few longer tables set up with various snacks, finger food and soft drinks. Beca was impressed; it was definitely the best party she'd ever seen her mum through. The best part, though, was the area of the porch that had been set up like a stage. It was covered in black with a keyboard, guitar, portable sound system and microphone already set up. Fairy lights surrounded the stage and reached over most of the yard. It would look stunning when the sun faded. Beca found her mum standing by the food tables, setting up decorated cupcakes as she spoke with a few of her work friends that she'd obviously invited.

"Hey kids," Grace spoke when she saw the two approach.

"Hey Ma," Beca greeted, letting her mum pull her into a quick hug.

"Hello Grace," Jesse smiled as he received his own hug.

Grace pulled away from Jesse and noticed her daughter looking around the yard quickly before staring at the house. Grace chuckled. "I asked Chloe to go grab me some ice. The poor girl has been here for hours helping me with everything."

Beca's eyes bugged. "Ma! Why didn't you call me if you needed help? Chloe shouldn't have to do that!"

Grace waved Beca away, "She offered and she makes it very hard to say no. I'm sure she'll be back soon- oh there she is! Chloe dear, can you bring the ice over here?"

Beca turned and gasped. Chloe was dressed in a simple blue-stripped sleeveless dress that pulled in at the waist and flowed down to just above her knees. Beca could see how bright it made her eyes even from the other side of the yard. Beca snapped out of her drooling when she noticed Chloe struggling with the three bags of ice she was carrying. Beca quickly scuttled to her side and grabbed the two biggest. She was rewarded with a classic Chloe smile.

"Thanks Bec."

"No, thank you. You didn't need to help with all this."

Chloe shrugged. "I needed to set up the stage anyway, the rest was just fun." Chloe leaned close to Beca's ear while they were still walking. "I may have sucked helium for the first time."

Beca choked on a laugh in her surprise, shaking off the shivers Chloe's breath on her face created. "How'd it sound?"

"I make a great chipmunk."

"I'm sure you do." Beca dropped the ice beside the table, indicating for Chloe to do the same, before leaving them for her mother to deal with as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her inside. Once they were there she pulled Chloe into a hug, now the second she'd initiated and both for Chloe.

Chloe gasped slightly at the action but quickly returned it warmly. "What's this for?" She asked against Beca's neck.

"For being you."

"Oh well in that case, you're welcome."

Beca laughed and pulled back, missing Chloe's touch immediately. "What songs are you gonna do?"

Chloe pulled a sheet out of her bra and handed it to Beca who opened it with a raised brow.

"Grace said these are Josh's favourite songs. There's a tonne of Paramore on there. I'm going to add my own stuff in between though, maybe some stuff from my musicals."

Beca nodded. "Any of your new stuff."

"I don't have the backing tracks."

Beca smirked and held up her phone, "I have the first four on here."

"You carry around my tracks on your phone?" Chloe teased. "What a good little stalker."

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe back outside before her mother or Jesse could yell at her for being anti-social. The yard had filled up slightly while they were gone so now there were fourteen year old and some parents milling around in groups everywhere. "Where's Josh?" Beca asked, only just not noticing the birthday boy was missing.

"He stayed at a friend's place last night so we could set up. He doesn't know that I'm going to be here."

Beca smirked. "I can't wait to see his reaction, please make sure I'm there."

Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's waist. "You'll just need to stick by my for the night."

"The horror," Beca teased as she wrapped her own arm behind Chloe.

"I wish my parties looked like this," Stacie said as she walked up to Beca and Chloe with Aubrey. "Grace has done a good job."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I bet the free labour helped."

"Aubrey," Chloe chastised. "Nice, remember? You promised."

Aubrey eyed the physical connection between Chloe and Beca. "So did you."

Chloe sheepishly withdrew her arm from Beca missing the other girl's frown at the loss of contact.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Stacie asked. "I have quite the present to give him."

"He's not here yet," Beca answered. "But there's a table over there that looks like it's for presents."

"It's not really something I can put on a table," Stacie winked.

Beca blinked and turned to Chloe. "Did your friend just joke about doing something sexual with my baby brother?"

Chloe bit her lip and shrugged. "I told Aubrey to be on her best behaviour but I forgot to give Stacie the same talk."

"Do your friends always need you to explain social situations to them before they go out anywhere?" Beca joked.

"Like you can talk pipsqueak," Aubrey cut in not liking the banter between the two.

"Why short jokes?" Beca asked glancing at Aubrey while still facing Chloe. "It's like the one thing about myself that I had nothing to do with."

"I'm sorry, did you want to talk about your ear monstrosities or the obvious toner you have for my best friend?" Aubrey snapped as she took a step and glared down at Beca.

"My what?" Beca asked, recognising the word from Ellen but not knowing what it meant.

"Toner. Musical boner," Aubrey said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah… that's not a thing and why do you even care?"

"Cause she is my best friend and I don't need you breaking her heart."

"Yeah well maybe-"

"And scene," Stacie cut in, stepping between the two. "Kid birthday party, remember? We're all friends here so let's act like it. Kapeesh?"

"Fine," Aubrey spat, still glaring at Beca.

"Yeah, fine," Beca returned glaring straight back.

"Oh look! Josh is here!" Chloe chirped, glad for the interruption, as she grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her towards the table Josh and Grace were standing at.

"Ma! This is great! Did you do this all by yourself?" Josh asked, the awe in his voice obvious as he looked around. This was definitely not the small barbeque he'd been expecting.

"I had help," Grace smirked as she saw Chloe approaching behind Josh.

"By who?" Josh asked as he looked around once more.

"Your entertainment," Grace hinted.

"You got me entertainment?" Josh's eyes bulged and he jumped slightly. "Who?"

Grace pointed over Josh's shoulder and he spun quickly coming face to face with a smiling Chloe Beale.

"Happy birthday Josh." Chloe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek and pulled him into a quick hug. She laughed as she pulled back and saw Josh's mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over.

Beca reached forward and snapped his mouth closed with a smirk on her face. Chloe had just made that kid's life.

"Ch-chloe B-beale," Josh finally got out. "Ma, Chloe Beale is at my birthday party," Josh repeated, obviously in shock.

"No, Chloe Beale is singing at your birthday party," Grace corrected.

"Speaking of," Chloe said glancing over her shoulder at the makeshift stage. "I should get to it now that the birthday boy is here." Chloe sent Josh a wink and skipped towards the stage, leaving the Mitchell clan to stare after her, Josh in shook, Grace in appreciation and Beca in… love.

* * *

"Hello people of Josh Mitchell's birthday party!" Chloe greeted through the microphone drawing the attention of everyone. "My name's Chloe and I will be playing for the next few hours. I'm open to requests as long as I know it."

"That's Chloe Beale!" Yelled a girl from the crowd somewhere.

Chloe squinted but couldn't quite make out who it was in the fading sun. "Yes I'm Chloe Beale. Josh is a really good friend of mine so make sure you wish him a great birthday, OK? I'm going to kick things off with Josh's favourite song. Josh, you're a great kid, happy birthday."

Chloe quickly plugged her phone into the sound system and set the backing track to play while she attached the microphone to the keyboard and began to play.

Stealing kisses from your misses, doesn't make you freak out

Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down

Boys, boys

Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down

Building your girl's second story, ripping all your floors out

Beca felt her heart pound as she recognized the song Chloe was singing. She was sure it was beating so hard that Chloe could hear it half a yard away and over the sounds of cheering coming from josh and his friends.

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud

On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out

Chloe sang adding a breathy quality to her voice to imitate the intimacy and sexiness of the song.

We will be everything that we'd ever need

Don't tell me, tell me what I feel

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Chloe found Josh in the crowd and sent him an exaggerated wink, smiling into the song when he blushed.

Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines

Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys

Chloe stopped playing the keyboard and grabbed the microphone with both hands, singing the last chorus in almost a whisper.

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too!

Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

The crowd let out an ear-bursting scream as Chloe finished and the music faded out which made Chloe laugh. "Thank guys! But remember, we have neighbors and we don't want the cops coming 'round, OK?"

Chloe was met by another cheer before deciding to just move on to the next song.

* * *

Two hours later and Chloe was exhausted. It had been a long week and the studio and she was giving her all for this impromptu concert. The requests were coming hard and fast and she hadn't even had a break to say hi to Jesse and Fat Amy. She finally saw Grace waving at her that the cake was ready and gave a sigh of relief.

"OK guys, I hope you've had a good time cause we're gonna take a break for cake before I sing one more song."

Chloe was met with 'nawws' as she stepped down from the porch and towards Grace. "Thank you god," Chloe breathed as she took the water Grace offered her. "My throat is killing me. I can do two Broadway shows a day for months but I can't do two hours of singing, it's weird," Chloe chuckled, rubbing her throat.

"I really appreciate this Chloe. So does Josh. He has been on the moon all night."

"Good, I'm glad."

Grace turned back to the cake, quickly lighting the sparklers and candles. The guests crowded around the table and Josh pushed to the front, standing in front of his cake with a large smile and shining eyes.

"1, 2, 3," Grace counted as everyone began to sing happy birthday, even Chloe though her throat protested as it burned painfully.

"You OK?" Beca asked as she handed Chloe a piece of cake. She'd noticed Chloe rubbing her throat and was worried that the redhead was in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chloe lied, sending Beca her best smile and digging into the cake.

The two ate in a comfortable silence until Chloe spied Aubrey entering the house by herself. Stacie's words had been plaguing her all day and she really wanted the chance to speak to the blonde and get some answers. "I'll be back soon Bec, toilet break," Chloe explained before heading into the house after Aubrey.

* * *

Chloe found Aubrey sitting on the couch and quickly sunk down next to her, sighing at the relief of being off her feet.

"You OK Chlo?" Aubrey asked with the sympathy she reserved only for her best friend.

Chloe sent Aubrey a tired smile. "Sleepy and exhausted but it's almost bedtime."

"I hope she appreciates this."

"HE does," Chloe returned.

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe was silent for a moment as she thought over her words. "Bree can I ask you something?"

"Is it about the ball of attitude and sarcasm?"

"No."

"Ask away."

"Why did you and Stacie break up?"

Aubrey sat up straight and turned a shocked face towards her best friend. "It's been years Chloe, why are you bringing it up now?"

Chloe's eyes darted over Aubrey's face trying to read what emotion she was feeling behind the shock. "Because I liked you two together, even more now that she's become my best friend and you never told me why. And… she mentioned something this morning so I'm giving you the chance to tell me yourself."

Aubrey blinked and clenched her jaw, her face paling slightly. "How much did she tell you?"

Chloe remained silent. It was time for Aubrey to speak.

Aubrey sighed and looked at her hands, not being able to face Chloe as she shared this secret. "Stacie believed that I had feelings for you."

"Was she right?" Chloe pushed when she realized Aubrey wouldn't keep talking.

"She was." Aubrey voice was so small that Chloe felt her heart breaking.

"Was? Past tense?"

Aubrey slowly forced her eyes to Chloe's. "Was."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I knew I'd be a horrible match for you. You were this ball of endless sunshine and I was stress and anxiety. I was constantly snapping at you and treating you horribly but you kept coming back."

"You're my best friend."

"Yes but that's no excuse for how I treated you. It was bad enough I was doing that to my best friend, I couldn't imagine doing that to a girlfriend and… I needed you to be my best friend more than I needed you to be my girlfriend."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I love you as a best friend but you are much too high maintenance for me."

Aubrey scoffed. "Yes because Beca is so easy."

Chloe laughed and grabbed Aubrey hand in her own. "This isn't about Beca. Now, if you're finally over your silly little crush on me, why don't you tell Stacie and see if you can give it another try?"

"Because it wasn't a silly little crush. I was in love with you Chlo."

Chloe's eyes softened and she squeezed Aubrey's hand. "But now you love Stace. I can see it Bree. She calms you down and calls you out when you're a total bitch. You are the best you around her."

"She just thinks she's second choice," Aubrey shook her head.

"So? Prove that she isn't. Work for her, speak with your actions and your words. Do something. I want to see you happy Bree."

Aubrey smiled. "OK. I'll try."

"Good. Now. Are we OK? You're not gonna try to jump me if I sway my hips a little as I walk out?" Chloe joked as she pulled Aubrey up with her.

"Don't tease because I just may," Aubrey joked back.

Chloe smiled again and leaned towards her lifelong best friend, pressing a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. "See? Best friends."

Aubrey smiled back. She hadn't felt anything, no sparks, no crackles, no chemistry. "Best friends," she agreed.

Neither woman saw the brunette standing at the door whose heart broke as she saw the two kiss.

* * *

Chloe gulped some more water to appease her throat as she stepped back up to the microphone after her break. "Hey guys!" she spoke brightly. "So I have one more song for you tonight. This is actually one of my new songs from my upcoming album produced by the one and only Beca Mitchell." Chloe began to clap and cheer as the crowd joined her politely. "You guys are the first people outside of the studio to hear this so consider yourself both lucky and sworn to secrecy." There was a round of laughs before Chloe continued. "Bec do you mind setting up the music?" Chloe asked frowning into the backyard and struggling to see the brunette. Chloe frowned as she saw Jesse, not Beca, approaching the stage waving Beca's phone.

"Or Jesse Swanson, thanks Jesse," Chloe joked into the microphone, stamping down the strange feeling caused by Beca's absence. Jesse quickly set up the music and gave the thumbs up to Chloe who nodded for him to press play.

Walking round with my head down

But I can't hide with these high heels on

Downtown in a thick crowd

But it's just you that my mind is on

Dressed up, got my heart messed up

You got yours and I got mine

It's unfair that I still care

And I wonder where you are tonight

Thinking it could be different

But maybe we missed it yea

Thinking it could be different

It could, it could

This song had been written soon after the breakup when Chloe had found out that Tom had a new girlfriend. She'd gone out and had her first and only one night stand. It had felt wrong and dirty and she had truly missed him for the first time.

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Back and forth like a tug of war

What's it all for, do I want it back

I still got a little flame for ya

Even though you drove me mad

Now and then, I pretend

That it's you when I close my eyes

You got yours, I got mine

But I wonder where you are tonight

Chloe found Aubrey's eye in the crowd and the song suddenly changed meaning for her. What is Aubrey had told her about her feelings? Would they be together now? Chloe watched as Aubrey turned her head to smile at Stacie and felt something stir inside of her. She didn't notice the way Stacie frowned and moved away.

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us, yeah

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

Chloe's eyes roamed again and she found a father standing towards the back of the yard. His hair was messy and he had the look of a jock. Tom. Chloe's heart twisted. No. She was over him. They were done.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Thinking it could be different

But maybe we missed it

Thinking it could be different

It could, it could

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Chloe ripped her eyes away from the man and they landed on Beca. She was standing by herself to the side of the crowd with her arms wrapped around her body. She looked small and vulnerable. Chloe's heart twisted again. Beca. If only Chloe had met Beca first and there had been no Tom then they would be together, she was sure of it. The feelings between the two were very real but they just couldn't at the moment but one look at the girl made her wish that if was her job to walk up to her and comfort her with whatever was wrong.

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us, yeah

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

You know it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

Chloe's voice cracked on the last word. She tried to tell herself that it was just the emotion of the song but a voice in the back of her head told her she was wrong.

Chloe was too preoccupied with her throat that she left the party early, not even realizing that Stacie's and Beca's stormy eyes and desire for answers before she took off in her car.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys... we still cool? Too bad for you that Beca and Stacie are both brunettes. I hope to resolve this cliffhanger soon so I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. Peace.**


	6. Titanium

**A/N: This chapter was almost impossible to write. I had to leave it and come back at least 5 times. A lot of angsty emotional stuff ahead so hold tight. Sorry if it's like previous chapters, I really struggled with it for some reason. Maybe because I just prefer light fluff. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Titanium (yes, I know, no one needs to go listen to that song as I'm sure it's been on constant repeat ever since it became Bechloe's song. I hope you like what I do with it)**

* * *

MONDAY

Sunday came and went and all too soon it was Monday morning. Chloe awoke slowly, keeping her eyes shut as her body became aware of the world around her. She could hear birds in the distance and she could feel the sun from the open window. In this moment between conscious and unconscious there was nothing wrong; the world was perfect. Then Chloe opened her eyes, yawned, and felt the world crash around her as she clutched her throat. She'd gulped honey and refused to speak all day Sunday. She'd ignored calls from Stacie, Aubrey and Beca. She'd even ignored the knocking at the door, praying the person would leave quickly. Chloe had given herself a day, one day to see if it was simply a sore throat from overuse. One day for the pain to go away and for life to continue as it had. She'd hoped and she'd prayed and she'd begged… but she had still woken up today with a painful tickle in her throat.

Chloe pulled the blankets over her head and rolled into a ball, letting her tears overcome her and ignoring the fact that she should be in the studio.

* * *

Beca spun around on her chair with her phone pressed to her cheek. This was the forth attempt at calling Chloe only to receive no answer. Beca looked up at the door as she heard a knock, slumping back down when she saw it was Luke.

"Still no Chloe?" He asked judging the frown on her face.

Beca shrugged. "She's not answering. This isn't like her… well, it doesn't seem like her."

"Have you tried that manager of hers? She seems like the type to go Big Brother all over her clients."

Beca scrunched her nose. She definitely didn't want to call Aubrey but her worry got the best of her and she dialled the number.

"Beca?" A hesitant voice answered.

"Yeah. Hey. Is Chloe with you?" Beca asked, the first nice words she'd ever spoken to the blonde.

Beca was met with a moment of silence. "Is she not at the studio?" Aubrey's voice sounded small, almost sad.

"No and she isn't answering my class."

More silence. "She didn't answer mine yesterday either."

Beca could tell Aubrey was more thinking out loud than sharing the thought but it still caused Beca to panic slightly. Chloe had ignored her calls on Sunday as well but she had just assumed it was because of Saturday, she hadn't known there was an actual problem.

"When did you last see her?" Beca asked finally.

"Saturday. We spoke during her break but then she disappeared. You?"

"Same."

"OK… I'm going to go to her house and see if she's there. Thank you for calling-"

"Wait!" Beca interrupted before Aubrey could hang up. "Can you let me know when you find her?"

"I'll get her to call you."

"Thank you Aubrey."

Aubrey hung up the phone without replying. Beca looked up to see Luke still in front of her giving her a worried look.

"She hasn't heard anything?"

Beca shook her head. "She'll call soon." Beca turned back to her laptop needing work to distract her from her worry. "She'll call."

* * *

Chloe could hear a faint banging from somewhere in her house. She snuggled further into her blankets and ignored it hoping that it would stop. It did.

"Chlo?" A voice suddenly came from somewhere behind her.

 _Ignore them and they'll go away_ , Chloe thought to herself as she kept her body still thinking that the person would think she was asleep. She was wrong because the next thing she knew her safe cacoon was being pulled open and she was faced with brunette hair.

"Chloe?" Stacie's voice was soft as she took in Chloe's red cheeks and eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chloe's lip quivered and she broke into a fresh bout of tears.

"Sweetie!" Stacie gasped, quickly pulling the redhead into her arms. Stacie rocked Chloe softly, whispering into her ear and stroking her hair. "It's going to be OK Chlo, it is. Shhh, it's OK."

After a few minutes Chloe calmed enough for Stacie to pull back.

"Talk to me. What's going through that head of yours?"

Chloe turned her watery eyes to Stacie. Saying it out loud would make it real. "It's my throat. There's something wrong."

Stacie gasped and grabbed Chloe into her arms again. "Let's go to a doctor OK? Don't jump to conclusions without a doctor."

Chloe nodded and let Stacie pull her into the bathroom to quickly get dressed enough to go outside. Their car pulled away mere moments before Aubrey's pulled up.

* * *

Aubrey used her key to barge straight into Chloe's house. She scanned every room finding nothing and no one. "Chloe where are you?" Aubrey asked herself as she pulled her phone out to call Beca. When did the hobbit become her go-to?

* * *

"Why were you at my house this morning?" Chloe asked suddenly realising that Stacie must have been there for a reason. The pair were sitting in an almost empty waiting room in the typical stiff chairs.

Stacie held up the magazine she was reading, smirking as she showed Chloe her own image on the cover. She placed it back down and turned to Chloe with a serious expression. "I needed to confront you about something and you've been avoiding me since Saturday."

"Confront me?" Chloe asked, scrunching her nose up at the idea.

Stacie gave a laugh at Chloe's innocent expression before sobering. "You really hurt me Chlo. I was ready to resort to fisticuffs."

Chloe's face scrunched even more. "What did I do?"

Stacie melted at her friend's expression, as she felt completely ridiculous for wanting to resort to violence. "One the same day I told you about Aubrey you decided to kiss her," Stacie explained. "At the party for your future girlfriend's brother," she added.

Chloe's face dropped into a confused pout. "I didn't kiss Aubrey."

Now Stacie was confused. "Yes you did. I saw you. Inside the house, remember?"

Chloe tilted her head as if she was thinking it over. Suddenly her face lit up with recognition. "Oh no! You've got this all wrong Stace."

"So you didn't kiss Aubrey?"

"No I totally kissed Aubrey but it doesn't mean what you think it means. We finally talked about her in-the-past feelings about me and sorted it all out. That kiss was just to solidify the lack of attraction between us. Trust me, it was like kissing my grandma," Chloe pulled a face of disgust. "We are best friends and sisters, nothing more."

Stacie sighed. She should have known that Chloe would never do that. "Sorry for getting the wrong idea."

"Sorry for giving you the wrong idea." Chloe leaned her head on Stacie's shoulder and linked their arms.

Stacie picked up the magazine again, quickly flicking to the centrefold where Chloe was posing in a swimsuit. "I'm glad you're not my grandma," Stacie practically purred.

"Gross Stacie," Chloe laughed.

"Ms Beale?" A man asked as he stepped into the room. Chloe nodded and stood to follow.

"Chlo. Need moral support?"

Chloe reached out a hand and linked it with Stacie's as the two went to face the doctor together.

* * *

"Any luck?" Beca spoke into the phone.

Aubrey sighed in response. "No, nothing. I have no clue where else she would be!" Aubrey was sounding more and more stressed with every phone call to the producer.

"What about Stacie? Have you tried her? Maybe they are off doing something together?" Beca suggested, trying to ignore the tinge of jealousy. _Stacie and Chloe are just friends,_ Beca told herself, _even if they did go off together inside of the house for longer than a 'toilet break'. So what if Stacie looked wound up and Chloe's lip-gloss was smeared._

"Yeah… Maybe I'll try her." Stacie hadn't spoken to Aubrey since the party on Saturday and she had a very real inkling that the leggy brunette was ignoring her for some reason. They had remained close after the breakup but on Saturday Stacie had looked at Aubrey with a mix of hurt and anger.

Aubrey hung up and spent a few minutes staring at her phone, preparing herself to ring.

* * *

"Stacie pull over," Chloe all but yelled.

Stacie quickly pulled over and glanced at the building Chloe was staring at. "Chloe that's not a good idea."

Chloe ignored her and jumped out of the car. "I'll be right back," she said as she closed the door.

"Chloe!" Stacie yelled too late. Stacie pounded her steering wheel but refused to break down. The doctor had quickly sent them to an ENT in the same building who had given Chloe the worst news imaginable. Stacie had known Chloe for 5 years and the one thing she was sure of was Chloe's love of music. Who would the redhead be without it?

Stacie was pulled from her thoughts were Chloe reappeared with a bulging paper bag. "Chlo-"

"Just drive Stacie," Chloe snapped.

Stacie sighed and did as she was asked. Chloe needed to deal with this as best she could.

* * *

Beca slammed her front door as she walked into her apartment.

"Beca?" Jesse called from the couch after he got over the surprise of the very loud nose interrupting his movie.

Beca walked straight past him and into her room, slamming that door as well.

Jesse groaned as she stood from the couch and walked over to Beca's room, letting himself in without permission. He was surprised to see Beca curled up on her bed with a deep frown on her face.

"So I'm guessing you either asked Chloe about Stacie and it went badly or you lost the balls to ask," Jesse suggested as she sat on the edge of Beca's bed.

"She didn't show up. Aubrey's been looking all day but no one has seen her," she grumbled.

Jesse straightened. "So this is what worry looks like on you?"

Beca growled. "Why can't she just call and let us know she is OK?"

Jesse patted Beca's shoulder. "Sucks having people to worry about, doesn't it."

"Shut up Jesse," Beca muttered as she rolled away from him and made herself into an even smaller ball.

"I'm here if you need to talk Beca," Jesse offered and he rose and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

Stacie pulled into Chloe's drive and grabbed her arm to stop her from jumping out. "When you need to talk-"

"I don't," Chloe cut her off, pulling her arm away and practically running inside of her house.

Stacie sighed and hit her steering wheel again. She was about to pull out when her phone started ringing. Aubrey. With a deep breath Stacie answered, "Hey Bree."

"Hi…" Aubrey was confused. Stacie had answered just like she normally did, not anger anywhere in her voice. "Have you, um, have you seen Chloe today? Beca said she didn't show at the studio and I've been looking all day but-"

Stacie's eyes widened. Crap. "Aubrey, I'm so sorry. I've been with Chloe today," she cut the blonde off.

"Seriously Stacie? Neither of you could be bothered to call?" Aubrey couldn't help the way she snapped at the brunette.

"Aubrey calm down. Chloe got some pretty bad news today, OK? She's going to need to take some time off." Stacie knew it wasn't her place to tell Aubrey but she also knew that Chloe wasn't in the state to deal with explaining this to anyone.

Aubrey's concern for her best friend replaced all other emotions. "What happened?"

Stacie took a deep breath and told Aubrey everything that the doctor had said. Once she hung up she headed home to have her own pity party.

* * *

Beca blinked her eyes open when she heard her phone ringing. She didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep. It was Aubrey. She quickly answered it. "Did you find her?"

Beca jolted up in bed when she heard what sounded like sobbing on the other end of the phone. "Aubrey? What happened? Is she OK?" Beca felt her heart beating furiously as she panicked, every single worst-case scenario flew through her head, each of them ending in Chloe dead. No. Beca couldn't live in a world like that. Only one week and Beca refused to live a life without the redhead in it.

"Chloe won't be in tomorrow," Aubrey said eventually.

Beca barely heard her. "Aubrey, tell me what the fuck has happened to her. Is she OK? Is she in the hospital?"

Aubrey chocked back another sob. "She's fine. She just needs some time. I'll let you know when she'll be back. Bye Beca."

"Aubrey!" It was too late. Beca didn't even think about it as she pulled on her shoes and a jacket, grabbing her keys and heading out. She ignored Jesse in the living room and ran out of the building and to her car. Her mind was a complete mess as she drove straight to Chloe's. She'd only been there once so she was surprised when she made it without getting lost or crashing in her state. Her car had barely stopped when she was already at Chloe's door practically banging it down.

Beca knocked for five minutes but no one answered. She decided to try her luck and turned the handle. It wasn't locked.

"Chloe?" Beca called as she walked into the darkened house. All the curtains were closed and no lights were on. "Chloe?" Beca called again as she made her way through the house checking all of the rooms. She reached the end of the hallway and heard what sounded like singing coming from a closed room to her left. Beca knocked and pushed it open. "Chloe?" The sight in front of her pulled at whatever remained of her heart. Chloe was sitting, hunched, on the floor beside her bed. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with messy hair flowing over it. She was drinking straight from an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and there was a second unopened bottle next to her. She was signing into the bottle in her hand and Beca recognised the lyrics as the song they should have recorded today.

Beca hesitated by the door before slowly moving to Chloe's side and sitting in front of her. "Chloe? What happened?"

Chloe responded with a hollow laugh that caused Beca to recoil. "Life! Life happened! Same story as always. I'm doing fine, great even, then there is a viral video of my fiancé screwing some chick in my bed. I get myself back up, accept the fact that fact that I need to take a forced break from Broadway, move on, start feeling happy, find someone new and bam! I have fucking nodes." Chloe laughed again and chugged the rest of the Jack Daniels before opening the second bottle. "Story of my fucking life! I try to be good and nice and… good but no! Life doesn't like that! Life wants to kill my mother, take my dad, make me fall in love with a cheater, ruin music. Well fuck you too life! You fucking win! I'm done! You hear me? Done!"

Beca could only watch as Chloe broke down, screaming at the ceiling, drinking and crying. Beca had no clue what nodes were and she had no idea what was causing Chloe's breakdown. She just knew that she couldn't sit her and listen to Chloe give up. Not the Chloe that sung songs about being bulletproof and titanium. That gave her an idea. During one of Chloe's silences when she gulped down the Jack Daniels Beca began to sing Chloe's song back to her. She wasn't one with words so she hoped Chloe's words would do.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Chloe's eyes met hers with an intensity that made her gasp. Chloe put down the bottle and immediately began to sing with Beca.

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Beca kept her eyes locked with Chloe's as she stood and pulled the redhead to her feet. She tucked some of the messy red hair behind an ear. "No matter what life throws at you just remember: you are titanium. You can beat this Chlo. I believe in you."

Chloe nodded and let Beca tuck her in to the bed.

"I'm going to put these bottles away and let you get some sleep, OK? The world won't be as dark tomorrow, I promise." Beca leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Chloe's forehead, needing to prolong their contact just to prove to herself that Chloe was actually still here and mostly alright. Chloe's eyes closed at the contact so Beca moved away slowly, quickly grabbing the bottles as she went.

* * *

She pulled out her phone the second she was in the kitchen and dialled what had recently become a familiar number.

"Look Beca-" the voice answered.

"What are nodes?" Beca cut in.

Aubrey sighed. "You went to see her?"

"I know I shouldn't have but I needed to see if she was alright," Beca admitted.

"Is she?" Aubrey asked, deciding not to snap at the hobbit for caring for her best friend.

"She's had a bottle and a bit of Jack Daniels but she's asleep now," Beca whispered, keeping her voice low so as to not disturb Chloe.

"Thanks Beca. Nodes, like vocal nodules? The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication. They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams."

Beca frowned. "So… what are they?"

Aubrey sighed exasperatedly. "Essentially it means that it hurts Chloe to sing. She either needs to stop or have an operation to remove them."

"Well that's easy," Beca spoke, not liking the fact that Chloe was in pain but still not seeing the problem. She knew Chloe had been hurting on Saturday. Why hadn't she done something more? "She has the surgery, problem solved."

"No Beca," Aubrey snapped. Good, they were back to that. "That's not easy. Do you know how risky that is for a singer like Chloe? There is an incredibly high likelihood that if Chloe has the operation she may never be able to sign again, or at least not like she can now. You know how important her voice is to her, it's what you two bonded over or whatever."

Beca could feel her heart shatter and her stomach churn. She felt physically sick. "OK. No surgery. She can keep signing through the pain." Beca knew it was a bad idea but she was desperate for any solution that could help Chloe.

"If she keeps singing then she WILL lose her voice."

"So what? That's it? She has the operation and MAYBE loses her voice or she doesn't and then she definitely does? No, there has to be another option," Beca rushed as the panic grew in her chest.

"There isn't she was with a doctor all day today and he said it's pretty serious. She's probably been hurting for a while and just ignoring it."

"But what about the album?" Beca tried.

"Who cares about the stupid album?" Aubrey snapped. "What about Broadway? What about everything else? Don't be so selfish Beca."

Beca hung up as Aubrey continued to rant and sunk to the floor. Why was this happening?

* * *

TUESDAY

"You stayed."

Beca looked up from her phone with a start. She hadn't heard Chloe enter the kitchen. "Hey. Yeah… sorry that's probably really weird. It was late and I didn't want you to be alone in case you needed something so I slept on the couch."

Chloe's smile warmed Beca's heart. "It's not weird that you stayed but it's weird that you slept on the couch. There's like two spare bedrooms with perfectly fine beds."

Beca laughed. "I didn't know that. Why do you have a house with so many furnished rooms?"

Chloe shrugged. "I liked it and you never know when you're going to have a breakdown and need a friend to spend the night," she winked at Beca and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to Beca. "Thank you… for last night."

"Any time. How are you feeling this morning?"

Chloe pressed the heel of her hand to her head and gave a half-smile. "Like I had a bottle of straight Jack Daniels."

Beca laughed again. "I meant how's your throat."

Chloe shrugged and turned back to the fridge, busying herself by looking for something to make for breakfast. "We'll see in the studio today."

Beca frowned and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You aren't coming to the studio today."

Chloe closed the fridge and faced Beca. "Excuse me?"

"Chlo, you can't sing."

OK. That was the wrong thing to say.

Chloe's eyes watered and she took a step away from Beca.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Beca said quickly, stepping closer to Chloe. "I mean that I don't want to see you in pain and right now singing hurts you. You're gonna need to take some time off Chloe." Beca reached a hand forward but recoiled when Chloe hit it away.

"Don't. You don't get to tell me what to do. I want to sing so I will sing. The pain is my responsibility and it's manageable."

"For fucks sake Chloe don't be so stupid," Beca snapped, angry at the way Chloe had closed into herself after the week she'd spent forcing Beca to open up. "It is too dangerous to sing right now so if you even try to set one foot inside that studio today I will rip up that fucking contract myself."

Chloe's face resembled a kicked puppy. "Why do you even care?"

This was Beca's chance to tell Chloe how she felt, what she'd realised she'd felt on Saturday when Chloe had made Josh light up… before she'd snuck off with Stacie. Chloe was with Stacie and she'd been leading Beca on, tricking her that she had feeling but could only manage friendship. Chloe had pushed through Beca's walls so easily in just a week and made her feel more for her than anyone else. Chloe had the means to completely tear Beca apart, something not even her father had managed. And that was fucking scary. So Beca looked into Chloe's broken eyes and did the one thing other than music that she was good at: making people go away.

"You know what, I don't fucking care. You sing until your voice breaks down entirely. It's your fucking life and I'm glad to be out of it." Beca turned and left, ignoring the sound of Chloe sobbing behind her.

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Grace had a pleasant surprise when she opened her door to find a timid Beca standing on the other side.

"Beca!" She chirped pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Since when do you knock?"

Beca only shrugged in response as she entered the house. "Is it OK that I'm here? You're not busy or something?"

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome here. Now, what's on that mind of yours?" Grace cut to the chase as they sat on the couch.

Beca gave an awkward laugh. "You know me too well."

"Of course I do. You're my daughter. I probably know you better than you do yourself."

"I made a mistake ma. I did something really bad."

Grace frowned as she took in the hopeless look on her daughter's face. "Start from the beginning and tell me the entire story, don't leave anything out."

Beca took a deep breath and started from Saturday at the party when she'd seen Stacie and Chloe and ending when she walked out on Chloe yesterday morning. For her part Grace sat back and listened with an open mind. However, when Beca finished Grace hit her upside the head.

"Ow Ma! What the hell?"

"Since when did I raise my daughter to hide from love and treat nice people so horribly?"

Beca slouched into the couch. "You're my mother. You should be on my side."

Grace hit Beca again. "I am always on your side but as your mother it is also my responsibility to knock some sense into you."

"Way to take that literally," Beca quipped only to look down after a fierce glare.

"I highly doubt anything happened between Stacie and Chloe on Saturday. I don't know Stacie but I did spend a good deal of last week with a redhead that spoke of you constantly. That same redhead sung through her pain at your little brother's party and then as her livelihood was being threatened you decided to call her stupid and abandon her because you were scared of what you felt and worried she'd hurt you? Well Beca, you've now hurt her and you're going to either need to find a way to live with that or find a way to make it up to her." Grace stood and moved to leave the room. "And I will support whichever you decide to do but only one of those options will make me proud." She left the room, leaving Beca to sit alone with her thoughts.

* * *

THURSDAY

Chloe had finished off the second bottle of Jack Daniels as well as the bottle of vodka she'd found forgotten in her fridge. She felt like absolute hell. Her head, throat and heart had taken their toll on her body and she could barely move. She'd taken to sleeping on the floor of the bathroom because the trip from the bedroom had become too hard. Beca hadn't called, not a word. Chloe wasn't sure why she expected her to; it was obvious their… friendship… was over. Chloe wasn't sure what had happened in the moment even though she had been unable to stop replaying it in her mind on a continuously loop since Tuesday morning. Chloe had been hurting and had lashed out. She was hurting; she had that right. But instead of being the woman that had sung titanium to her Beca had become someone she didn't recognise. Chloe had physically seen Beca pull all her defences back up but she couldn't understand why. What had Chloe said that had caused Beca to retreat?

 _Why do you even care?_

What was wrong with that question? What hidden meaning had Beca read in those words that had caused her to react like that? Chloe was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear Aubrey come in.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked, sticking her head into the bathroom, her heart breaking at the sight of her best friend on the cold tiles. "What are you doing?"

"Hurts to move," Chloe murmured, head hurting to talk.

"I'll bet," Aubrey commented. She'd seen the empty bottles in Chloe's room. She wouldn't be surprised if her best friend had alcohol poisoning on top of a hangover. "Listen Chlo I wanted to give you space because I figured you'd need it and I thought Beca would be here-"

"Don't… say her name," Chloe glared from the floor.

Aubrey's brows flew up. "Whoa. What happened?"

"Not much. She called me stupid, said she didn't care about me and that she was glad to be out of me life," Chloe said darkly.

Aubrey's shock became rage. "I knew that fucking midget was bad news. What kind of social retard attacks someone while their entire life is collapsing around them. If I ever see her again I will have her vocal chords ripped out by wolves. I'll-" Aubrey stopped her rant when she her Chloe hold back a sob.

"Chlo," she whispered, kneeling next to her best friend. "What has she done to you?" Aubrey murmured as she tucked some red hair behind an ear.

Chloe looked up at Aubrey with big, watery eyes. "I know I haven't even known her for two weeks but… I thought this was something special. Whether it was friendship… or something more… I thought she felt it too. I was sure we were both feeling it."

Aubrey stroked her friend's hair softly. Somehow it didn't surprise her that Beca's angry words had affected her more than Tom's video. She'd known Beca was different from the moment they met, it's why she pushed so hard for Chloe to keep distance between them but now it was too late. Chloe was broken and Aubrey once again hadn't stopped it. Aubrey just hoped that this week wasn't what it took to finally bring down Chloe Beale.

* * *

FRIDAY

Beca spun around in her chair again. She hadn't spoken to Chloe since Tuesday and it was eating away at her insides. She deeply regretted the words she'd said in the heat of the moment. Chloe hadn't deserved that. Chloe had been hurt and Beca had kicked her while she was down just because she was scared of commitment. After speaking to her mother she'd decided to apologise… if only she could find the guts to show her face around the redhead.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened, revealing the woman that had been on her mind since the day they met.

"Chloe," Beca whispered only to flinch when she saw the hard look in Chloe's eyes.

"Have you finished the backing for Titanium?" she asked, her voice filled with a fury that Beca had never seen in the cheerful woman.

"Y-yeah," Beca fumbled.

"Play it," Chloe ordered and she entered the sound booth.

"Chloe," Beca spoke through the speaker. "I don't think you should-"

"I said play it," Chloe snapped.

Against her thoughts against it Beca cued the track and pressed play, the music filling the area with the best beats Beca had made to date.

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

It started easily enough and Chloe seemed fine. It didn't stop Beca from hovering a finger over the switchboard, ready to stop it at any moment.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Beca stared hard at the woman in front of her. Her voice was coming out crystal clear but even though Chloe refused to look at Beca, Beca could see pain. This song was difficult and required Chloe to use her upper registrar, Beca couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her.

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

The relief was evident on Chloe's face when she reached the verse after pushing herself so hard for the chorus. Beca watched as Chloe closed her eyes and gripped the microphone, preparing herself for another chorus.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Beca's finger pressed lightly on the button, not yet stopping it but preparing to. Chloe was barely holding it together. Her voice was strong but the hesitation and fear was written all over her face.

Stone-heart, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone heart loves bulletproof glass

There it was. Chloe's voice cracked one the word and Beca stopped the music.

"Dammit," Chloe yelled, hitting her palm against her forehead. "Again," she ordered Beca.

"Chloe," Beca said hesitantly. "That's not a good idea."

"Play. It. Again. Beca."

Beca pressed play.

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

All Beca could see on Chloe now was fierce determination. _You can do it Chloe,_ Beca thought, hoping her encouragement would push Chloe to whatever she was here fighting so hard to achieve.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Chloe's voice dropped as she couldn't reach the high note. Beca stopped the music again.

"Again," Chloe ordered again.

"No," Beca refused, moving slowly towards the booth and Chloe.

"What are you doing? I said play it again. I can do it," Chloe snapped but Beca could see the anger was gone, now there was just pain.

"No," Beca said again, stopping when she was within arms reach of Chloe.

"Beca."

It was soft and it was a broken cry for help. Beca took a step and pulled Chloe into her arms. "Shh Chlo, it's OK. You're gonna be OK. I'm so sorry. I will be here now, don't worry, I'm gonna be here," Beca murmured into Chloe's neck and she held the sobbing woman firmly. Beca's fear was gone. Chloe needed her so Beca would get over her commitment issues. She needed to.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I'm here now. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah… let me know what you think of this chapter cause I'm not feeling really hesitant and I'm totally open to a rewrite at a later date. Oh yeah! There will be a couple finally finding happiness in the next chapter so brace for fluff :) Peace.**


	7. Girls like girls

**A/N: Smut ahead! You have been warned (also, it's my first time writing smut so be kind and gentle please).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the song I have constant and thinly veiled allusions to. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't guess what song I'm setting Chloe up to write in** **the next chapter. I overloaded on fluff and happiness in this chapter so you can assume there will be some angst and pain in the very near future. Again, you have been warned.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I'm here now. I love you." Beca froze. Had she really said that out loud?

Chloe pulled back, previous problems forgotten. "What?"

Beca panicked. "Ha, ha, not like that," she started awkwardly, scratching her neck and looking anywhere but at Chloe's face. She never knew how nice the carpet in the booth was. "Like a friend? Yeah! Love you like a friend, cause that's what we are: friends. Right?" So Beca was still a little bit scared. Sue her.

"Sure?" Chloe tried to ignore the pain in her chest at Beca's explanation. She knew they had agreed on friendship only but she had let herself believe that Beca did share her feelings, and even if it was only for a moment it still hurt to lose that hope. "So we're friends?"

"Of course," Beca nodded, glad Chloe was buying it but her joy dissipated when she saw anger return to Chloe's face and the redhead took a step away.

"What happened to you wanting out of my life and not caring about me?"

God Beca regretted saying that. "I never should have said that Chlo-"

"Did you mean it?"

"Oh course I didn't," Beca shook her head, desperate for Chloe to understand. "I'm weird. People get close to me and I cut them off. You asked me that question and I was so scared by just how much I did care about you. And it's because of how very fucking much I care about you that I'm going to beg you to have that operation."

Chloe bit her lip and her eyes watered immediately so Beca powered on.

"You need to sing Chlo, it's who you are and right now," Beca gestured at the microphone hanging between them to remind Chloe what had just happened, "You can't. I know there is a chance that this surgery will change your voice but that is so much better than losing it slowly this way. I can't sit aside and let you hurt. So please Chloe, if you care about me like I think you do then have the surgery."

Chloe swallowed and chewed on her lip. Beca was right. The surgery was Chloe's best option, but was she ready? "On one condition," Chloe spoke finally, her voice determined and strong.

"Anything." Beca would give Chloe the world if she asked.

"Next Saturday is the Love is Louder charity dinner. I'm scheduled to perform two songs from my upcoming album and it's too late to cancel. I'll have the surgery straight after."

Beca frowned. "That doesn't sound like a good idea Chlo. I know it's your charity and how important it is to you but you couldn't even get through Titanium, how will you sing two songs a week from now?"

Chloe smirked. "I guess that's for my producer to figure out."

* * *

"OK I've got it!" Beca shouted, the first words spoken in a while.

Chloe jumped slightly and rubbed her tired eyes. They'd been working without a break for 4 hours trying to find songs that Chloe would be able to sing with minimal pain and so far no luck. "What songs have you got?"

"Well… song, single. I found one," Beca pouted slightly.

Chloe laughed. "One is better than we had a minute ago. Hit me."

Beca slid the sheet over the table. "This one. I already have the music ready for it because we were going to do it next. It's the last of the breakup songs and the perfect tie in to the empowerment in the next few songs."

Chloe nodded, eyes shining as she looked over the song. "Yeah, I think I can do this. The lyrics are powerful but the singing itself in subtle. I'll really need to use the music as a crutch though."

"Yeah don't worry I'll have that sorted. Trust the music, it'll build so you won't have to."

"I trust you Bec."

Beca smiled widely at the redhead, warming at the complete honesty in her voice. "We have the week for you to do some backing vocals as well which will cut back what you need to do on the night."

Chloe nodded and covered Beca's hand with her own. "Thanks Bec."

Beca swallowed as tingled sparked from her hand, up her arm and straight into her heart. "No… no problem. We still need a second song though."

"Argh!" Chloe grunted, letting go of Beca's hand to use both of hers to shuffle around the papers on the table. "None of these will work. Why did I decide to write so many power ballads?"

Beca laughed. "Because you have a kickass voice and a powerful story. What are you gonna do?"

Chloe shrugged and stopped pushing around the papers. "I'll just have to write something."

"In a week? With enough time for me to produce it? In a low enough key for you to sing with your nodes? Sure Chlo, sounds super realistic."

"Shush you, I don't need negative Nelly doubting me. I am Chloe the magnificent Beale, this is no challenge for me."

Beca let out a deep belly laugh. "Alright 'Chloe magnificent Beale'," Beca teased using air quotations, "You go right ahead and write an entire new song."

"I will."

"Good."

"I will!"

"Still good."

"Stop doubting me," Chloe pouted, stamping her foot on the floor.

Beca laughed again at Chloe's antics. "OK superstar. Just please get it to be my Wednesday. I don't do well under pressure and I'm pretty sure my ma would be upset if you gave me a heart attack," Beca joked.

"Friday?" Chloe compromised.

"Thursday, last offer or you do it yourself."

Chloe tapped her chin as she contemplated that. "I mean, how hard can that be? You just add some instruments together, right? I can play most of them anyway. I just need drums. And I've seen you playing with all those buttons and dials so I'm sure I could figure it out…" Chloe trailed off.

Beca panicked for a second before she sure Chloe's teasing smile. "Back off superstar. You may be the most talented person in the entire world," Beca mocked, "but I will cut you if you try to touch my precious."

Chloe sent Beca her dangerous smirked and slowly stood from her chair. "Your precious?" she asked coyly, stepping backwards towards the mixing board while still facing Beca. "This precious?" Chloe hovered a hand over the 'buttons and dials', waving her fingers and biting her lip.

"No!" Beca cried with wide eyes when she caught on to what Chloe was doing. The sexy lip bite had slowed her brain for a second. Beca took a step and Chloe dropped her hand way to close to the board for Beca's comfort. Beca raised both hands to show her innocence. "OK Beale, I get it. Step away from precious and no one gets hurt, OK?"

Chloe titled her head thinking over Beca's proposal. "No deal," she smirked before quickly dropping her hand and sliding three dials upwards.

Beca's eyes widened comically so and she jumped forward to grab Chloe's hand. Chloe quickly twisted and used her other hand to turn a knob before Beca grabbed that too. Before they knew it Beca and Chloe were pressed laughing chest to laughing chest with Beca clamping both of Chloe's hands to her sides.

"No one touches precious," Beca joked.

Beca's words did nothing to pierce the lust that had clouded Chloe's mind as soon as she realised how close the shorter woman was to her. She could feel her entire body on fire where Beca's body was touching hers. Chloe's eyes flicked all over Beca's face, constantly finding Beca's mouth. "What if I was your precious?" The words spilled from Chloe's mouth without her permission.

So did Beca's. "You are."

As had become their luck the door opened before they could close the miniscule distance and reach their delicious destination.

"What the actual hell Chloe?" Aubrey snapped as she flew into the room.

 _Now I have another reason to hate her,_ Beca thought as she put some distance between herself and the singer.

"Bree? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Aubrey fumed. "What's wrong is me sitting at your house for 5 hours waiting for you to return from picking up lunch. What's wrong is that after agreeing to take a break from this godforsaken album I find you here with the midget-"

"I'm not a midget!" Beca interrupted. "I've been measured," she continued under her breath but judging by Chloe's smirk she'd heard it.

Aubrey continued as if Beca had never spoken. "What's wrong is that you, once again, haven't been answering phone calls and I was imagining you dying in a hospital! Chloe what the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe flushed sheepishly. "Whoops. Sorry Bree."

"Whoops? Sorry Bree? That's all you have for me?"

Chloe shrugged guiltily. "I'm not sure what happened. I was driving and then my car was just suddenly here so I figured, hey, let's go in and visit Beca."

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure where to start. "Cars don't drive themselves Chloe. You obviously decided to drive here. What I need to know is if you did it to sing or to see the hobbit-"

"Hey!" Beca objected.

Aubrey ignored her again. "So which is it?"

Chloe frowned and tilted her head. "I'm not sure. Both?"

Aubrey sighed and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Chloe I know we haven't decided what to do about the operation-"

"She's having the surgery," Beca interrupted yet again.

Aubrey acknowledged her for once. "Aca-cuse me?"

Beca scrunched her face up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Chloe you decided to have the operation?" Aubrey asked.

"Well yes-"

"No," Beca cut in, "pause. Aubrey, did you just say 'aca-cuse me'?"

Chloe giggled and Aubrey groaned. "Yes I did. Can we move on?"

"No!" Beca shook her head. "What the hell is aca-cuse me?"

"Aubrey was in an aca-pella ground in college. They were actually pretty good. The Bellas. That's how she met Stacie. I was already on Broadway so I didn't get to go to college," Chloe pouted.

"Oh right, aca-pella is like a thing now right?"

"Totes. They sing covers of songs but they do it without any instruments. It's all from their mouths."

"Yikes." Beca couldn't help the way she focused on the redhead's lips after Chloe had pointed to them. Besides it was practically an invitation to stare. She accepted readily. "So what? She just randomly adds 'aca' to the start of words now?" Beca continued as if Aubrey wasn't in the room.

"Sometimes," Chloe shrugged before turning back to face Aubrey. "Yes I'm having the surgery."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief, choosing to ignore that side conversation. "That's a very mature decision Chloe, I really think it's your best option. I'll call the doctor now and see how soon he can fit you in," Aubrey spoke, quickly pulling out her phone to dial.

"On one condition," Chloe interrupted. "We do it after the Love is Louder charity dinner."

"Chloe-"

"Aubrey. I have already agreed to sing two songs and I refuse to go back on that. Beca is helping me and we have found the perfect song that I can sing without stressing my voice," Chloe smiled happily.

Aubrey raised and sceptical brow and turned on the brunette. "You encouraged this?"

"No," Beca shook her head. She was a little irritated that Aubrey kept looking for reasons to hate her. "I encouraged her to have the surgery but Chloe wants to do this dinner so I will support that and do my best to make it as painless as possible. If I thought for a second I could talk her out of it I would."

Aubrey sighed again and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Chloe picked up on the action and quickly stepped forward to massage her friend's shoulder.

"You're stressed. Maybe you should go see Stacie for a back rub?" Chloe suggested with a smirk.

Aubrey frowned. "I don't think Stacie feels anything for me anymore Chlo. She acted pretty strange on Saturday and ignored me on Sunday. I think I missed my chance."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh Bree! No! Stacie saw us kiss and got the wrong idea. Don't worry, I explained things."

Beca and Aubrey both gasped.

"Stacie saw us kissed?" Aubrey shouted.

"You kissed Aubrey?" Beca said at the same time.

Chloe took a step back, wondering whom to start with before deciding Aubrey would be easier. "She did but I told her," Chloe turned to Beca, "It was like a sister kiss; it meant nothing." Chloe turned back to Aubrey, "She's cool now."

 _Oh,_ Beca thought, _Chloe had smudged lip-gloss from Aubrey and Stacie was upset because she must like Stacie. Most importantly: the kiss meant nothing and Chloe is single. Stop it! Just friends remember?_

"I should go see her," Aubrey frowned.

Chloe nodded. "You should. Make sure to do something romantic though, like flowers."

"Why?"

Chloe sighed, "Because you are proving that she isn't your number two. Number ones need wooing."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned to leave before pausing as she remembered she needed to tell Chloe something. "Chloe? There's something I need to tell you."

"Shoot," Chloe responded with an easy smile.

"It's about Tom."

The smile dropped.

"He's going to be at the dinner."

Chloe swallowed. Hard. "Since when?" Chloe's voice was hard. Beca hated the way the redhead had withdrawn at just the mention of the man's name.

"Monday." Aubrey couldn't meet Chloe's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe's voice was strong but not angry. Yet.

"You had enough to deal with. Besides, I didn't think you'd still be going."

"Bree I can understand you thinking I wouldn't be performing but of course I'd be there. Love is Louder is my baby, you know how important it is to me."

"I'm sorry Chloe," Aubrey apologised. "I knew it would hurt you and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

Chloe shook her head. "It's fine Aubrey. We've been over for a while now. You should go."

Aubrey knew Chloe was avoiding the issue but she was desperate to believe that her friend really was just coping extremely well so she turned to leave. "Will you be alright Chloe?" Aubrey asked over her shoulder.

Chloe laughed and gave her a push out of the door. "I'm under Beca's supervision now-not that I need it- I'll be fine."

"Just call if you need me!" Aubrey yelled as Chloe shut the door in her face.

"Do you want to talk-" Beca began when Chloe turned to her.

"Let's go out!" Chloe practically pounced on Beca.

Beca felt whiplash at the change in emotions. "Go out?" Beca gestured to the papers all over the place. "We have a tonne of work to do and you have an entire song to write."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and tugged on her arm, almost shaking it out of the socket. "Exactly! I need to go find inspiration! I can't write a song about sitting in a studio needing to write a song. Well… I could but that would be super boring. C'mon Beca, please?" Chloe pouted turning on her puppy face full force.

Beca caved instantly. "Fine. But I may or may not have showered today so I'm going to go home first."

"Good. You go unstink and I'll go prettify and we'll meet up at that cute café near your place in two hours." Chloe bounced towards the door. Literally. Bounced. Beca was sure that was the only word for it.

"OK why am I 'unstinking' but you're 'prettifying'? And why two hours?" Beca grouched but followed Chloe outside anyway.

"Don't question Chloe magnificent Beale," Chloe smirked.

"OK superstar," Beca rolled her eyes before heading to her car. She totally didn't turn back to watch Chloe walking four times or wait to make sure Chloe left safely before she did. Seriously. She didn't. It was five times.

* * *

Aubrey hopped from foot to foot as she waited nervously outside of Stacie's hotel room. Chloe always rented houses but Aubrey and Stacie usually preferred either hotel rooms or just staying at Chloe's. They would probably move in with Chloe after the surgery because she'd need the help and the length of time in LA had extended significantly. Aubrey clutched the flower in her hand a little too tightly and winced as it began to droop. She was mid-pout when Stacie opened the door, clad only in a fluffy white hotel towel and dripping still warm water on the floor.

"Aubrey?" she questioned.

Aubrey blinked as her eyes scanned Stacie's body quickly. Was it possible that she was even more gorgeous than when they were together? "This is for you," Aubrey said lamely as she held out the sad flower.

Stacie smiled like it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "Thank Bree. Can you stay a while?"

Aubrey nodded eagerly.

"Good. Come in and make yourself at home in this fabulous hotel suite while I go change into something a little less comfortable."

 _You don't have to,_ Aubrey thought as her more sensible side spoke, "Good idea."

Stacie waved over her shoulder and headed back to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack as she dropped the towel. Aubrey swallowed as she got an eye full of tanned back and toned butt before she quickly turned. Definitely not the second choice.

* * *

Chloe glanced at the time on her phone as she walked into the café. She was running a little bit late but she wasn't worried. Whenever she'd arranged to meet Tom she had grown to expect him over half an hour late. Every time.

"Hey."

Chloe's head snapped up from her phone. Beca was there already. Of course she was; this was Beca not Tom. Beca stood from the table as Chloe approached and pulled out the chair for Chloe.

Chloe sat down giggling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why I did that. It was weird. Sorry." Beca scratched her neck and sat back down in her seat across from Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were soft and warm as they met Beca's. "It was nice."

"Cool. Cool. So, um, what are we doing?"

Chloe grinned at how nervous Beca was acting. It was just like the first day they met when Beca had been completely star struck. "I'm not sure what you normally do in cafes but I was thinking coffee," Chloe teased.

Beca hit her hand on her forehead. "Duh, of course, coffee. I do that too. Drink coffee that is. In cafes."

Chloe laughed and reached a hand across the table to grab Beca's. "Bec. What is going on? It's just me," Chloe tried to calm the brunette.

Beca took a deep breath and straightened her back. God why was she being so weird all of a sudden? Just because she'd had time to think about the fact that a few hours ago she'd admitted to loving this girl and had no clue how to act. But Chloe was right; it was just Chloe. Beca knew how to act around Chloe. She had never felt so comfortable around anyway as she did around Chloe.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll go order," Beca smiled and stood quickly from the table. She used the time away from Chloe to shake off her nervousness, waiting for the coffees to be ready before returning.

"I got you a brownie cause I remember you saying one time that you like them."

Chloe beamed. "I love them, thank you." Chloe took a sip of her coffee and lit up even more. "Mocha. How'd you know?"

Beca shrugged. "You said it made you feel like you were having a hyped up hot chocolate which made you feel like a kid being rebellious. You're weird."

Chloe laughed. "You're weird."

Beca laughed as well. "So what did you want to do after this?"

"Shop," Chloe answered quickly.

"No," Beca groaned. "Please, anything else."

Chloe tilted her head for a moment. "Movies."

Beca glared. "Shop where?"

Chloe laughed, loud enough to draw some attention by nearby customers. "I need new heels," Chloe divulged. On whim Chloe stuck her foot out and onto Beca's lap, sliding it along the brunette's leg more than necessary. "These are my only heels at the moment so I need something else for next Saturday." Chloe smirked at Beca's fish impression as she opened and closed her mouth and blinked. She slowly withdrew her leg and watched as Beca slowly returned to earth.

"Why no heels? They suit you." Beca frowned at her words. _They suit you? Heels suit you? What does that even mean?_

Chloe smiled anyway. "Thanks. Tom was never a fan because they made me taller than him."

Beca frowned at the mention of Tom. "Well I like that you're taller than me." _Oh my god, did I just compare myself to Tom? Lock it up Mitchell._

Chloe giggled. "Good 'cause I don't need heels to do that."

Beca gasped in surprise before laughing outright. She had not expected a height joke from Chloe.

Chloe took a moment to watch Beca laugh. Her head was thrown back and her entire body was shaking. She was just like a little kid in this moment, so sweet, innocent and happy.

"Funny Beale. Very funny," Beca joked.

Chloe smiled. Tom had never thought she was funny. She needed to stop comparing the two. Beca actually laughed around her all the time. Chloe's hug swelled, not for the first time around the brunette. Chloe hadn't been sure when she'd told Aubrey she was completely over Tom but here, Friday afternoon in this café, she was sure. She could feel her hear pounding in her chest as it began to love again.

"On my brother's tenth birthday there was this fair in the area," Beca began, cutting through Chloe's thoughts. "I was still in college so I didn't have much but I knew how badly he wanted to go even though he wouldn't say it. He knew we didn't have money but every time he saw a poster or there was an ad on the TV he would just stare… so I knew. The week before I worked back-to-back shifts at the college radio station and got some extra cash, enough to take him on all the rides. You should've seen his face when we got there- actually, it was a little smaller than when you showed up at his party," Beca smiled softly at the redhead. "So we did the arcade thing first. Didn't win anything but it was fun. We got to the first ride. The line wasn't that long so we were at the front pretty quickly. This scrawny teen was in charge of it. He was pimply and had braces-puberty was not his friend. So he pulls out that stick thing they use to measure that you're tall enough to ride. I'm thinking 'cool, he's gonna use it for Josh, no problems' but after he measures Josh he puts it up to me as well! First person I ever punched."

Chloe burst out laughing, slapping the table in front of her and tears began to flow from her eyes. "Oh… my… god," she choked out between gasps of air while still laughing.

Beca flushed. "Oh god. I don't know why I told you that story. That's to embarrassing."

Chloe calmed down eventually and bit her lip as she avoided Beca's gaze. "I love that story."

Beca eyed Chloe carefully. "Look at you being all shy now superstar, what's up?"

Chloe met Beca's eyes finally. "You just make me feel special."

"Good. 'Cause you are," Beca said earnestly.

Chloe reached a hand across the table and linked it with Beca's. "You ready to go?"

Beca nodded and stood quickly, keeping her hand connected to Chloe's. "Yeah but do we HAVE to go shopping?"

Chloe pulled her phone out with her spare hand and glanced at the time. "Actually it's too late to go now. I have a favourite store in LA and my connection finishes early on Fridays."

"You have a show connection?"

"Yep," Chloe popped the p. "Was this your wicked plan? Distract me with a story awesome enough to make me forget about shoes?"

"Yes," Beca nodded with a straight face. "It was my devious plan. Too bad you caught on."

Chloe laughed when Beca's face cracked with a smirk. "Where's your car?" Chloe asked as they walked outside.

"I walked."

"OK let's take mine," Chloe said, pulling Beca in the direction of her car.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

Beca nodded and let silence fall between them. It was comfortable but Beca could tell Chloe wanted to say something.

Chloe let her thoughts take over as she walked in silence with Beca. She intended to compare Tom and Beca but it was startling that Beca was so effortless with everything that had annoyed her about Tom. Her relationship with Tom had been constant settling and fighting. With Beca it was easy and electric. In one week the two very different people would met. Beca needed to be ready. Chloe opened her mouth ready to tell Beca all she would need to know about the man but the brunette started talking first.

"So you know that I don't like movies cause it was my dad's thing but there is this thing, it's kinda like my guilty pleasure, where I make an exception every Christmas so me and ma and Josh spend Christmas eve watching all these good Christmas movies. They're the only movies I'll watch but it's really my favourite day every year." Beca drew in a breath as she looked at Chloe's intense gaze.

"That's really sweet Becs."

Beca shrugged and averted her eyes. "Yeah well… I'm telling you because if you want to watch a movie tonight one of them would be OK with me. I mean Christmas is only a couple months away so it's not super weird, right?"

Chloe laughed softly. "Becs it's July. That's almost as far from Christmas as you can get."

Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "Christmas in July is a thing though, right?"

Chloe nodded. She couldn't believe how open Beca was being with her. Had Beca finally let down that last wall and let Chloe all the way in? "So what movies? I have a tonne of Christmas movies but I left most of them in New York."

Beca ignored the reminder that Chloe had assumed to be back in New York in Christmas and answered the question. "The good ones. The Muppets a Christmas Carol, the Grinch, Edward Scissor hands…" Beca trailed off.

"I actually do have those three," Chloe beamed as they finally reached her car. "Sounds like a plan. I already have popcorn and tonnes of snacks so let's go!" Chloe rushed to unlock her car and jump into it. Beca laughed at her enthusiasm as she quickly jumped in as well before Chloe drove off without her.

* * *

"So," Stacie started, "What brings you by? Not that you aren't always welcome Bree."

Aubrey smiled at the kind words. They'd been watching TV mindlessly since Stacie dressed. Of course by 'dressed' Aubrey meant that Stacie was now wearing a tight singlet and shorts so small that they were more likely boy shorts. Aubrey had forced distance between them as they laid on the bed because she was sure any accidental brushing would have her jumping the brunette without the sufficient 'wooing'.

Aubrey swallowed and stood from the bed, needing to pace to release some nervous energy before she threw up all over Stacie. "We need to talk."

Stacie pulled a face. "Those aren't normally good words Bree. What did I do?"

Aubrey pulled a hand through her hair. This was going all wrong.

Stacie jumped from the bed as she saw Aubrey pale and tighten her jaw. That only meant one thing. Stacie put a soft hand on Aubrey's back, rubbing up and down to comfort the blonde. "Just breathe Aubrey, calm down. I'm not sure maid service would appreciate needing to clean up your stress vomit," Stacie joked to lighten the mood.

Aubrey breathed in and out as Stacie's hand both calmed and excited her. She eventually calmed enough to try again. "Stacie I'm sorry. All those years ago I wasn't ready to give you my heart when someone else held it and it was wrong because you're an amazing person and you deserve to be loved."

Stacie felt her heart clench as she heard what she assumed was yet another brush off from the blonde. "Don't worry Aubrey I understand. You can't help who you love."

Aubrey shook her head. "No, you can't, which is why I'm so lucky that I finally love the right person."

Stacie frowned completely confused. "I thought Chloe didn't feel that way about you?"

"I don't love Chloe, I haven't for a very long time. It's just taken me far too long to admit that because I was scared that the person who I rejected would now reject me." Aubrey watched Stacie's face waiting for the realisation that didn't come.

"Oh. So who do you like now?" Stacie asked, the hurt evident in her voice. That was all the proof Aubrey needed that Stacie still- or again- returned her feelings.

"You."

Stacie's eyes snapped to Aubrey's. They were full of emotion. Stacie took a step, desperate to feel Aubrey but she used all of her self-control to hold back. "Have you thought this through Aubrey? Are you sure? Because you can't stand in front of me and tell me you love me and expect me to be able to let you go again if you change your mind. You need to be sure Aubrey because-"

Aubrey cut Stacie off in the best way possible. She took one step and crashed their lips together, teeth knocking. Stacie stumbled a step in surprise but kept her lips attached to Aubrey's. She could feel the difference in this kiss compared to all their previous ones. It was impossible to fake the passion in this kiss. Stacie quickly wrapped her arms around Aubrey and pulled their bodies flush together. Minutes passed before they separated for air. Stacie couldn't stand not tasting Aubrey so she started planting open-mouthed kisses over Aubrey's face and down to her neck.

"You know," Aubrey gasped. "I had a plan. I was going to woo you and prove you were my first choice."

Stacie reconnected their lips for a moment, biting Aubrey's bottom lip and sucking as she pulled away. "I'm an easy woo."

Aubrey giggled and let Stacie push her back onto the bed, grinning as the brunette climbed on top of her and reconnected their lips. "God I missed this," Aubrey sighed against Stacie's lips.

"Mmm," Stacie moaned. "This is better."

"Yeah," Aubrey agreed before Stacie pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, sucking and duelling together.

Stacie's hands reached under Aubrey's shirt stroking the soft skin and mapping it out with her fingertips. "Need this gone," Stacie muttered against Aubrey's mouth.

Aubrey quickly leaned up so Stacie could tug it off before reconnecting their lips.

"Mmm, yours too," Aubrey moaned as her hands began to travel under Stacie's shirt.

Stacie jumped up, must to Aubrey's protest, and quickly stripped off her singlet and shorts. Aubrey was delighted to see the brunette wasn't wearing panties or a bra.

"Gorgeous," Aubrey breathed.

Stacie smirked dangerously as she crawled back onto the bed. She locked eyes with the blonde as her fingers hooked over Aubrey's pants and underwear. Aubrey gave a nod and Stacie pulled them off quickly in one motion. Aubrey quickly disposed of her bra, not caring where she threw it, as Stacie once again hovered over her. Stacie pressed their lips together lightly but kept her eyes locked to Aubrey's.

"Bree," Stacie whispered, not wanting to break the lustful haze that surrounded the pair. "I've always loved you."

Aubrey smiled, bigger than she ever had. "And I'll never stop loving you," Aubrey returned.

Stacie's face broke into a grin as she once again reconnected their lips. "Mmm… I need to taste you," she spoke through the kiss.

"God Stacie," Aubrey cried as Stacie began to bite and suck her way down Aubrey's body, paying special attention to the pulse point at her neck. Aubrey would definitely have a few marks in the morning. Stacie paused when she reached the blonde's breasts. One hand pinched and pulled while her mouth smoothed and sucked. She alternated as she drove Aubrey into a frenzy.

"Stacie I need you," Aubrey begged.

Stacie complied instantly, continuing her movement down towards where Aubrey needed her the most. Stacie placed a light kiss on Aubrey's neat mound and took a deep breath. She could tell Aubrey was drenched without even touching her.

"You're so wet baby," Stacie ghosted as her mouth hovered over Aubrey's clit.

Aubrey squirmed at the feeling. "I was like this before you even touched me Stace. You are so beautiful."

Stacie rewarded the blonde by plunging her tongue right inside of Aubrey without warming.

"Stacie!" Aubrey screamed as her body jolted in pleasure.

Stacie held Aubrey's legs open with her arms and began moving her tongue in and out of the blonde, rubbing her clit with her nose on each plunge. Stacie could feel as Aubrey grew closer and closer to the edge but she wasn't ready for it to be over to quickly. Stacie quickly pulled out her tongue and replaced it with a single finger; pumping slowly and bringing Aubrey back down slightly.

"Stacie," Aubrey whined painfully.

Stacie smirked and moved her mouth to Aubrey's clit, sucking and licking. She worked Aubrey up again, adding an extra finger. Aubrey was heating up and mewling and Stacie could feel herself dripping at the sounds. She quickly added and third finger and curled them inside of the blonde.

"Fuck Stacie I'm close."

"Cum for me baby," Stacie ordered as she bit down on Aubrey's clit. The response was immediate as the blonde arched her back and clenched around Stacie's fingers as she shook and screamed out Stacie's name. Stacie kept pumping and licking as the blonde rode out her high.

"Stacie," Aubrey whispered eventually as she reached a hand out to the brunette. Stacie obliged and withdrew her hand, licking her fingers eagerly as she crawled back up to the blonde.

"Mmm," Stacie moaned as she pressed a wet kiss to Aubrey's swollen lips.

"I saw stars," Aubrey complimented, her eyes still unfocused.

Stacie chuckled as she kissed the blonde again. She was caught off guard when Aubrey quickly flipped them so she was on top.

"My turn," Aubrey spoke with a glint in her eye that drove Stacie crazy.

"Please," Stacie moaned as the blonde moved lower, ready to return the favour.

* * *

Beca gasped, as she looked at all the records in front of her. Chloe had left her in the lounge room to go and find the movies and Beca had immediately focused on the records and CDs the lined the walls. Chloe's collection may even be bigger than her own. Beca pulled out the album in front of her James Taylor. She'd never met anyone else who even knew who James Taylor was let alone owned one of his albums.

"James Taylor," Chloe spoke from Beca's shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. "I fell in love with You've Got a Friend and haven't looked back since. Do you know him?"

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "I love him. I have 8 of his records. That's all I can find because most of his more recent stuff hasn't been as popular."

"I have 8 as well! Everything from the 70s. It was his best years," Chloe smiled.

"I've never met anyone with as many James Taylor records as me." Beca was in awe.

Chloe winked. "I'm not like most people."

Beca could only nod in agreement.

"Now I've found the movies so what do you say we grab some snacks and get Christmas in July started?"

Beca was sure she'd never had a better night than the one spent watching her family Christmas movies with Chloe cuddled into her side. If this was heaven was like then she had a lot of repenting to do.

* * *

 **A/N: At looks like happiness with both couples :) for now… mwahahaha. Peace guys, look forward to hearing from the few of you that are still reading lol.**


	8. Begin Again

**JuneXDTennousu: ding, ding, ding! I'm actually a bit surprised with myself for using two Taylor Swift songs (considering the fact that I don't really listen to much of her music). I actually also considered using Blank Space as well but it didn't really fit. I'm also using two Sia and Lea Michele songs but that isn't as surprising cause I'm a huge fan of them both.**

 **Anonymaus: Not a cheesy compliment. I aca-love it :)**

 **A/N: There's gonna be a bit of a depressing,** **angsty, cliffhanger ending in this chapter so prepare for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Elastic Heart (Sia) or Begin Again (Taylor Swift). As always look up the songs if you don't know them. Taylor Swift has a legit version of Begin Again which is the version I used as inspiration for this chapter. See you at the end!**

* * *

"Wow," Aubrey complimented as she caught her breath.

"You're welcome," Stacie smirked as she placed light kisses over Aubrey's collarbone.

"God Stacie no more. How are you so vivacious? I feel exhausted."

Stacie shrugged and moved her hands to more PG areas of Aubrey's body. "I just can't get enough of you."

"Well I need food or I will die."

Stacie laughed and rolled over on the bed to grab the room service menu.

"I'm going to miss this," Aubrey sighed as she sunk into the mattress.

Stacie froze. "Miss this?" Was this just temporary for the blonde? Had she completely misread everything?

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded with her eyes closed as she completely missed Stacie's reaction. "We won't be able to keep this up when we move in with Chloe."

Stacie raised a brow and dropped the forgotten room service menu. She was thoroughly confused. "And why are we moving in with Chloe?"

"To help after the surgery," Aubrey spoke as if it was obvious.

"She's getting the surgery?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey's eyes opened and locked on to Stacie's. "Oh. I guess we haven't done much talking this weekend." It was already Sunday and the pair had literally spent the entire weekend getting reacquainted with each other in the biblical sense. "Chloe decided on the surgery."

"Really? I was sure she'd drag her heels on it for a bit longer. How'd you talk her into it?"

"It wasn't me, it was Beca," Aubrey spat the name.

"What was that? Are you jealous?" Stacie frowned. Chloe would probably always be a difficult subject between the two regardless of the friendship she now had with the singer.

"That hobbit is going to break Chloe's heart, I just know it." Aubrey linked her hand with Stacie's, hoping to ease some of the concern.

"But she talked her into the surgery, right? And that's a good thing. Maybe Beca is a good thing."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Unfortunately Chloe is still as stubborn as ever so she isn't having the surgery until after her performance at the charity dinner on Saturday."

Stacie nodded and squeezed Aubrey's hand. "That makes sense though. You know how important that dinner is to Chloe and her charity."

"Yeah I know," Aubrey sighed, "But this is Chloe and I know how much singing must be hurting her. I can't stand to see her in pain. If I had my way she would have had the surgery on Monday and would already been on the path to healing."

"You can't control everything Bree, especially not someone else's life. It's Chloe decision to sing so you just need to support that, OK?"

Aubrey nodded and cuddled into Stacie's side. "It's hard to let go and stop stressing about every little thing but… you make it easier."

"That's what I'm here for." Stacie placed a light kiss on Aubrey's head but the blonde just sighed again.

"To make matters worse Tom is going to be at the dinner as well."

Stacie frowned. "They haven't seen each other since he moved out, have they?"

"I don't think so but Chloe doesn't really talk about him, like at all. I have no clue what's going through her head."

"Well maybe she's talking to Beca about everything?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Chloe always talks to me about these things."

"Aubrey… maybe it's time to accept that things are changing. Beca seems really important to Chloe."

"I don't care how important she is! Chloe has me and that's all she needs," Aubrey snapped.

Stacie didn't hide the hurt in her eyes. "And what about me?"

Aubrey looked into Stacie's hurt eyes and instantly regretted her words. Stacie may come off as confident and overtly sexual but beneath that facade was a vulnerable woman who just needed love. Aubrey stroked Stacie's cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry Stace, I didn't mean it like that. For the longest time it's been Chloe and me against the world. After her mother died and her father left I was all she had and in turn she was all I had. It's hard to let that go but I swear that it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I love you Stacie."

"I love you too Bree," Stacie said with a small smile. "I can tell you're worried about Chloe so how about we call her and ask her to lunch? We can tell her about us, I know that'll make her happy."

Aubrey nodded and gave a small smile as she pulled out her phone to call her best friend.

* * *

Beca couldn't push the happy smile from her face as she knocked on Chloe's door. They'd decided to have a Sunday lunch before Beca had to head to her family dinner. The day before Beca and Chloe had just spent the entire day talking about anything and everything and getting to know each other. Beca found that she could open up to Chloe like never before and it surprised her just how OK with it all she was.

Beca knocked again after no one answered and tried the door. It opened easily.

"Chlo you really should take better care of locking that door you know," Beca called as she started searching the house for the redhead. "Chlo? Where are you?" Beca chuckled as she finally found the redhead dancing in the lounge room using a duster as a microphone. She was wearing headphones so she couldn't hear Beca.

"I got a new life, you would hardly recognise me, I'm so glad. How could a person like me care for you," Chloe sung causing Beca to laugh at the song choice. Only Chloe could make such a lame song adorable.

Why do I bother

when you're not the one for me

Oooooo

Is enough enough

I saw the sign

and it opened up my eyes

I saw the sign

Life is demanding without understanding

I saw the sign

and it opened up my eyes

I saw the sign

No one's gonna drag you up

to get into the light where you belong

But where do you belong

Beca couldn't help her reaction after Chloe started to do some strange flight attendant actions during the chorus. Her laughter finally drew Chloe's attention and the redhead flushed as she pulled off her headphones.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Chloe joked trying to save face. "And I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I like the way music can sound so full and overcome everything through headphones."

Beca tried and failed to school her face. "I'm not. What was that? And I'm like the last person you have to justify wearing headphones to," Beca pointed at.

Chloe shrugged, putting her duster down and plugging her phone into her stereo so she could restart the song for Beca to hear.

Beca frowned. "What's wrong with it?" she asked when she didn't recognise the song as the original Ace of Base version.

"It's the Bella version."

"Bella? Aubrey's lame aca-group?"

"Not lame but yes. C'mon, I'll show you the actions," Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca's back to her front and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"No, I'm good, I'm good," Beca argued as she pulled out of Chloe's grip and calmed her heart.

"What? Don't want to lose some hipster credit points?" Chloe teased.

Beca huffed. "I'm not hipster, I'm badass. And badasses don't 'do' flight attendant dancing to mouth music." Beca raised a brow as the music moved from Eternal Flame to Turn Around. "Oh my god, is there nothing from this century on here?"

Chloe shrugged. "Aubrey likes tradition." Chloe's phone began to ring, cutting off the song and pumping No Diggity through the house. Beca smiled in approval at the ringtone. "Speaking off," Chloe said as she pressed loudspeaker on her phone so Beca could hear as well. "Bree," Chloe greeted warmly, "It's been almost 48 hours without your constant supervision, how's the sex?"

Beca flushed at Chloe blatancy but smirked when she heard Aubrey stutter.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Stacie spoke. Aubrey must have the phone on loudspeaker. "Aubrey has really… opened up to me."

"Gross," Beca frowned as Chloe giggled.

"Glad to hear it. But if you guys are calling for a threesome I'm gonna have to say no, only one of you is my type."

"Which one?" Beca, Stacie and Aubrey spoke in unison.

Chloe winked at Beca as she answered, "I like brunettes."

Yep. Beca just died.

"We were calling about lunch," Aubrey spoke sounding a littler perturbed but no more than usual.

"I thought I just said no to that," Chloe joked.

"Crass," Aubrey sighed as Stacie laughed. Beca was still somewhere back around Chloe liking brunettes.

"Lunch sounds good. There's this cute little diner I saw the other day, I'll text you the info."

"Great. Meet you there in an hour," Aubrey confirmed before hanging up.

"I thought we had plans?" Beca frowned as she finally caught up to the conversation.

"We do. Lunch," Chloe said, not understanding the problem.

"Yeah but I thought it was an 'us' thing not like a 'us and them' thing," Beca pouted. She had been really looking forward to some more one-on-one time with the redhead.

"Becs," Chloe spoke softly, "We have spent the last two days together and we will be spending ALL of next week together as well. Stacie and Aubrey are my friends and I need to hear the details. It's my duty as future maid of honour. Besides: if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," Chloe sung as she collected her bag and headed to the door.

"In your dreams Beale," Beca returned. God she wished it wasn't a joke.

Chloe just laughed and pushed Beca out of the door.

* * *

Aubrey looked surprised and Stacie looked pleased when Chloe arrived with Beca in tow.

"Hey guys," Chloe gushed as Beca just gave a small wave. Her trademark smirk had returned now that she was in the presence of someone other than Chloe. Chloe slid into the booth with Beca close behind.

"Hey!" Stacie returned pleasantly to both women.

"Oh. She's here," Aubrey returned not as pleasantly.

"I'm not to keen to see you either Posen," Beca glared.

Chloe chose to ignore the death stares between her best friend and her… Beca. "The food was great here the other week with Fat Amy and Jesse," Chloe announced as she began to skim a menu.

Aubrey raised a brow and shifted her attention from Beca. "Fat Amy?"

"Mmmhmm. Beca's best friend," Chloe said absently. "I'm craving an Everything Burger."

Beca glanced over Chloe's shoulder at the list of ingredients in the burger. "Chlo you don't eat half of that stuff and you'll never get through it."

Stacie and Aubrey glanced at each other. Neither of them had spent an extended period of time with the pair and it was surprising to see how close they were after only a few weeks.

"I know but you eat it so I can just give it to you," Chloe beamed but Beca frowned.

"So I just eat parts of your burger?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No. You get that toasted sandwich which I know you want to order even though it's too small for you and then add my extra burger bits."

"Oh. Yeah that works."

Aubrey blinked and Stacie smirked. "So… What's new with you guys?"

Chloe turned to Stacie and returned the brunette's smirk with a slightly pervy one of her own. "Exactly what I want to ask you. How was the wooing?"

Stacie laughed and Aubrey turned slightly pink. "So that's where that idea came from Bree?"

Aubrey refused to comment so Stacie continued.

"She was sweet. She showed up at my room all flustered with this flower that she'd squeezed to death. It took hours of me in my smallest singlet and not much else for her to finally crack. She almost puked but she told me she loved me and wanted to be with me. It was adorable."

Chloe laughed at the story, completely glad her two friends seemed to have worked it out. "I'm so happy for you."

"She almost puked? That's pretty gross." Beca always needed to focus on the wrong things.

"It's actually pretty common," Chloe explained. "Bree is a bit of a nervous puker."

"Yeah. We made it to the ICCAs one year and Alice, our Bella captain, made the poor decision of giving Aubrey a solo. It was like Splash Mountain, first four rows will get wet," Stacie added.

Chloe and Stacie laughed at the memory while Aubrey glared and Beca scrunched up her face.

"Remind me to never wear any good clothes around you," Beca commented.

"Like you own any good clothes," Aubrey snapped back.

Stacie and Chloe sighed before Chloe tried to cut the tension. "I'm really happy for you two, seriously. You're perfect together. You balance each other out."

"Thanks Chloe," Stacie said honestly while Aubrey just continued to glare at Beca across the table.

"How about we order?" Chloe said eventually when she realised Beca and Aubrey weren't going to cut it out themselves any time soon.

"Sure. Beca and I will go order," Stacie offered as she stood from the table and pulled Beca with her.

Chloe leaned across the table as soon as she was alone with Aubrey. "Bree what are you doing? Cut it out!" Chloe ordered.

"Chloe she's bad news, you know that."

"Aubrey you need to stop this. You have Stacie now so you can't keep worry about me. I'm a grown woman who can look after herself. I really like Beca. She is sweet and funny and… I'm falling for her Bree."

Aubrey sighed. "She's going to hurt you Chloe. She's too 'alternative' for you. She isn't the relationship type."

Chloe covered Aubrey's hand with her own. "I don't think she will but if she does then so what? At least I took the chance. I don't want to miss this just because I'm scared that it might not work out. What if you and Stacie breakup? You'll be devastated but you won't regret one second of it, will you?"

"Stacie isn't Beca," Aubrey argued.

"I know. But she isn't Tom either. Just give her a chance, OK?" Chloe pleaded.

"Fine. One chance. But I will say I told you so when it all goes wrong," Aubrey bargained.

"As is your right," Chloe agreed as Stacie and Beca returned.

"Everything fine here?" Stacie asked as she sat down.

"I love you," Aubrey said in lieu of an answer.

"I love you too," Stacie returned as she pressed a light kiss to Aubrey's lips. "Lunch will be ready soon."

Aubrey smiled and forced herself to be somewhat decent to Beca for the entirety of the lunch. It was the best she could do.

* * *

"Chloe?" Beca asked. It was Thursday and after an intense week of Chloe pushing herself more than Beca would have liked to record the backing vocals for her first song Beca was still waiting on the second.

"Beca?" Chloe responded quickly. She knew what Beca was asking for but couldn't help her smirk as she pretending as if she didn't. She kept her head down and kept doodling on the song she'd completed days earlier.

"Chlo-e," Beca whined.

"Be-ca," Chloe returned.

"It's Thursday."

Chloe forced her face to remain impassive as she finally looked up at the pouting brunette. "So my days of the week underwear tell me."

Beca was flustered for a moment but quickly recovered. She was growing accustomed to Chloe's constant innuendo. "We made a deal Chloe. You promised you'd have your song ready for me today."

"I do," Chloe said nonchalantly as she returned her attention to her doodles.

Beca's face scrunched up incredulously. "You do?"

"Yep."

"So where is it?" Beca pushed, slightly irritated by whatever game Chloe seemed intent on playing.

"Here." Chloe tapped her pen on the piece of paper.

Beca paused for a second before reaching forward to grab the paper only to have Chloe move it out of Beca's reach. "What are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

Beca scrunched her face and searched Chloe's face for a better explanation. Her eyes scanned the very familiar looking piece of paper. "Chloe is that the sheet you've had since Saturday."

"Yep."

"You wrote the song on Saturday?"

"Yep."

"And then didn't give it to me to spend the week getting it ready for the dinner that is only two days away?"

"Correct."

Beca threw her hands up. "You're certifiable! Why?"

"I told you. I want this to be a surprise."

"That's great Chloe but I still need it to work on the music."

"No Beca. I want it to be a surprise for you."

Beca grunted and dropped her hands. "Alright you got me, surprise! Now hand it over so I can make the music."

Chloe shook her head and tucked the sheet into her bag and stood. "Nope. Surprise."

Beca's eyes widened. "Chloe where are you going?"

"Home."

"Chloe!" Beca yelled at the infuriating woman. "We agreed that you couldn't give me one day to get this song ready. You promised!"

"I'm aware but I've changed my mind. This song," Chloe shook her bag. "Is your surprise so you won't hear it until Saturday night at the dinner you will be attending."

Beca opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find the right words to deal with Chloe's crazy.

Chloe felt bad at how shocked Beca seemed so decided to take pity on the producer. "I'm going to do it acoustically. Just my guitar and me so don't worry about anything other than the first song. Stacie will be by later to take you on a shopping trip. Don't worry: it's on me. All you need to do is act like her doll for the day with minimal bitching and scowling."

Beca automatically scowled. "No."

Chloe automatically turned on her puppy face. "Please? For me? I really want you there."

Beca sighed. "Fine. But only because you are my musician and I want to hear how the songs turn out."

Chloe clapped and pressed a quick kiss to Beca's cheek. She lingered and spoke in Beca's ear. "I like it when you pretend to fight me but life would be so much easier if you just went with my whims." Chloe winked and quickly hurried from the room, leaving Beca lost in her own thoughts with a burning cheek and the memory of Chloe's lips.

* * *

Chloe smiled and greeted yet another celebrity attending her dinner. She was grateful and polite but her mind was too preoccupied to play the 'famous' game tonight. Tonight was a lot of things. It was the biggest night of the year for her charity. It was the first time she'd see Tom since her collected his stuff and moved out of their New York apartment. It was the final test of her voice before her Sunday surgery (Aubrey could be very persuasive even when convincing doctors to work on weekends as she insisted Chloe be seen immediately after the dinner). It was also the night when she would publically admit to feelings she hadn't even had the guts to admit to anyone other than Aubrey. Beca was unpredictable and Chloe had no clue what she'd do. Any reaction would be OK as long as the small brunette didn't run… which was a distinct possibility. She'd wanted to arrive with Beca but had needed to arrive early to get things ready because the whole dinner depended on her. Well… her and Aubrey.

Chloe looked up as the lights dimmed, the universal sign that the show was about to begin, but she still hadn't found Beca. She also hadn't seen Tom. Chloe scanned the crowd once more with no luck before quickly rushing backstage to kick the night off.

Chloe walked out to centre stage where a microphone was waiting for her. Her dress was a rich red and the satin material clung tightly to her curves perfectly accentuating her hips and chest. "Good evening," Chloe spoke into the microphone. The lighting was soft but she could make out faces at each of the large tables in the huge room. This was probably the biggest charity dinner she'd ever hosted. She'd been worried that the video would ruin tonight but it obviously hadn't. "I'd like to welcome everyone to the fifth annual Love is Louder charity dinner," Chloe said, pausing for the polite applause that followed her greeting. "I want to thank everyone, so much, for coming tonight and supporting the charity that I, with the support of the Jed Foundation, created. Love is Louder is for everyone who feels mistreated, misunderstood or isolated. Our message is simple and clear: Love is Louder. Love is Louder than bullying. Love is Louder than depression. Love is Louder than doubt. Love is Louder than insecurity. I will not stop until everyone in this world knows that there are people who love them and who care about what happens to them. I invite everyone in the room to stand with me to fight for the cause because Love… is… louder."

Chloe stepped back from the microphone as a large round of applause filled the room. Chloe returned to the microphone when there was silence in the room again.

"This song, Elastic Heart, is from my upcoming album," Chloe explained. The music began as a projection screen lit up behind her. A video of what Love is Louder had done in its five years began to play with images of Chloe and other celebrities holding up hands with the messages that had made Love is Louder iconic. Chloe took a deep breath and began to sing, following Beca's advice: trust the music.

And another one bites the dust

Oh why can I not conquer love?

And I might have thought that we were one

Wanted to fight this war without weapons

Chloe was glad that the lights had dropped for the video so that she couldn't see the audience. She had was so nervous about what her voice would do that she couldn't stand to see anyone watching her, regardless of the fact that she'd been publically performing her entire life.

And I wanted it, I wanted it bad

But there were so many red flags

Now another one bites the dust

Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one

You did not break me

I'm still fighting for peace

Chloe felt her throat burning slightly so she closed her eyes. She refused to give it anything but her all.

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,

But your blade - it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,

Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

But you won't see me fall apart

'Cause I've got an elastic heart

I've got an elastic heart

Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

Chloe knew that she'd pulled out of a high note that Beca would certainly recognize. The thought of Beca had Chloe opening her eyes to try and look into the audience. Instead of seeing faces Chloe could see the reflection of the Love is Louder video. That's what this was about. That's who she was doing this for.

And I will stay up through the night

And let's be clear, won't close my eyes

And I know that I can survive

I'll walk through fire to save my life

And I want it, I want my life so bad

I'm doing everything I can

Then another one bites the dust

It's hard to lose a chosen one

You did not break me

(You did not break me, no)

I'm still fighting for peace

Suddenly Chloe couldn't feel her pain. Everything else faded away as she gripped the microphone with both hands and put her all into this song. This song had been written about overcoming the pain from Tom but it more than applied to the message of Love Is Louder.

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,

But your blade - it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,

Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

But you won't see me fall apart

'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Chloe trusted the music. She knew it would take a lot to keep giving her all to the song but she didn't care. She needed to and the music was backing her, pushing her, surrounding her, like a blanket Beca had carefully weaved to protect her.

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,

But your blade - it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,

Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

But you won't see me fall apart

'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,

But your blade - it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,

Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

But you won't see me fall apart

'Cause I've got an elastic heart

I've got an elastic heart

The music cut out and Chloe's last note hauntingly echoed around the room. The video ended on the last image; Chloe was standing in a mental institution surrounded by patients, all smiling, all with hands reading: Love is Louder than judgments. Chloe came back down as the lights turned up and the roar of the audience became so loud that the walls vibrated.

"Thank you," Chloe spoke into the microphone. Her voice was scratchy and grating and the pain in her throat was back full force. She needed to get off the stage now. "Please enjoy the entrees that are now coming around." Chloe quickly walked off the stage, forcing herself to not break down. Aubrey was waiting for her with hot honey water that she drank greedily.

"You're not doing the second song," Aubrey decided as she eyed her best friend.

Chloe shook her head, not trusting her voice, as she kept drinking the honey water.

"No arguments Chloe, it's not open to discussion."

Chloe swallowed and braced her shoulders. "Aubrey," her voice was already sounding better. "I am singing that second song."

"Chloe-"

"Aubrey. I'm doing it and you can't stop me." Chloe was firm as she stood her ground. "The Jed Foundation is running the rest of the night so I am going to go out there and enjoy my dinner. Then, I'm going to come back here and finish out the night. Clear?"

Aubrey blinked. She didn't recognize this Chloe. "Fine. But during dinner you will smile and nod, no small talk."

Chloe smirked and linked her arm with Aubrey's as the two headed to their table.

* * *

Chloe faltered slightly when she saw Beca at the table she was waling towards. The brunette was dressed in a slim, feminine cut black suit. She looked stunning. Beca's hair was in a tight high pony while Chloe's flowed loosely over her shoulders. They complimented each other seamlessly.

"That was a beautiful song," Donna Satow of the Jed Foundation said when she was the first to sing Chloe. "Did you write that yourself?"

Chloe smiled easily. "I did but the music is what elevated it," Chloe said.

"Oh yes," Donna agreed. "Who is your new producer?" She asked. She had adored Chloe ever since Chloe had come to them with Love is Louder and saw to much in common between Chloe and Jed, their beautiful son that they had lost.

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe smirked, eyeing the brunette out of the corner of her eye and noting that she was paying close attention while eyeing Chloe's dress.

"Who's Beca Mitchell?" Donna asked, not recognized the name.

Chloe leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Beca's cheek. "This is Beca Mitchell," she answered Donna while her eyes stayed on Beca.

"Nice to meet you dear," Donna said smiling as she noticed the way the two ladies stared at each other. Maybe Chloe had finally found her happy ending.

"You were amazing," Beca whispered to Chloe as the redhead sat down in the empty seat next to Beca. Beca softly tapped Chloe's neck. "OK?" She asked.

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand quickly squeezing it before turning to her plate.

Her table was made up of Stacie, Aubrey, Beca, Donna and Phil Satow, and Michael and Julie Satow. Phil, Michael and Julie seemed very involved in a conversation that Donna quickly reentered, leaving Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey to talk amongst themselves.

"That song was great," Stacie smiled. "My favorite so far so I'm not sure how you're gonna beat it later on."

Chloe smirked. "You won't be disappointed."

"How's the throat?" Stacie asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but Aubrey cut her off. "She was almost in tears but refuses to listen to reason and not do the second song so she will now just sit and listen and not talk, right Chloe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm a rebel, shh," she joked, winning her a glare from Aubrey. "OK, calm down, I'll shut up," Chloe agreed, holding her hands up to placate Aubrey.

"Good. Now-"

"Hey Chloe. That was great."

Eight sets of eyes snapped towards the intruder, the four older adults stopping their conversation instantly at the arrival.

"Thanks Tom." Chloe's voice was small, unsure.

"Can we talk?" Tom took with a boyish smirk on his handsome face, his two hands stuck into the pockets of his suit. He looked every part of charming self.

"I don't think so Tom. The dinner will be around soon." Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from the man she had once loved.

"Please babe? It'll be quick," Tom turned on the charm, showing his perfect white teeth.

Aubrey and Beca wore matching glares at Tom's pet name but both of their faces dropped to shock when Chloe stood.

"Fine. Follow me," Chloe said, her voice still small, turning and heading to an area near the stage and out of the publics view. She could feel Beca's eyes burning into her back as she walked away but she needed to do this.

* * *

"What do you want Tom?" Chloe turned on the man the second they were alone.

Tome reached out for Chloe but Chloe stepped back, out of his reach. He sighed and began to speak. "I tried to call but you changed your number."

"I changed me number so you couldn't call," Chloe gave back.

"Yeah. Aubrey told me when I called her."

Chloe couldn't hide her shock. "You called Aubrey? When?"

Tom shrugged. "A few weeks ago. Just after I saw you on Ellen. I needed to speak to you and I didn't know any other way."

Chloe couldn't believe that Aubrey hadn't told her this. "What did you need to say Tom because you don't have much time so you better say it quickly."

"I made a mistake," Tom started. "I know that trivializes it but I don't know what else to call it. Chloe I love you so much that I panicked. We were getting married and that's a forever sort of thing. I got scared and I pushed you away, I'm sorry."

Chloe frowned. This speech sounded very familiar. "That's no excuse Tom. I was your fiancé. We were meant to talk about these things. You don't just jump into our bed with some random slut."

"I know but-"

"No. No buts Tom. You cheated and we're done. I've moved on." Chloe was surprised that she actually felt sympathy for Tom as his face fell.

"To who?"

"To someone who I trust. To someone who won't run when they get scared because I know they love me."

"Have they told you that?" Tom asked, clinging to his last ray of hope.

"Not with words," Chloe started, "But with actions. I have no doubt in my heart that she feels the same."

"She?"

"Yes Tom, she."

"It's that brunette out there isn't it? Not Stacie but the one that looked like she wanted to jump me?" Tom bounced back quickly it seemed as humor shone in his voice.

Chloe giggled at the thought of Beca trying to take on Tom who was twice her size. "Yeah that's her."

Tom sighed and rocked back on his heels. "I am really sorry for hurting you Chloe. I hope she treats you right."

"I appreciate that Tom," Chloe smiled. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to Tom's cheek. "I loved you so much."

"I loved you too. Maybe… one day… we can be friends?"

"Maybe one day," Chloe agreed.

* * *

"Everything OK?" Beca asked as soon as Chloe returned to her seat. The dinner was already at the table.

"Everything is fine. He apologized and we agreed to be friends one day."

Aubrey scoffed. "You're too forgiving Chlo."

Chloe shrugged. "Life's too short to hold grudges. Besides, I'm happy and I've moved on. It all worked out for the best." Chloe sent a shy smile to Beca's whose eyes widened. Chloe practically admitted to sharing her feelings. Beca's heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Oh, no. Fear. Beca was sure she'd gotten past this but the telltale sign of her sweating palms proved otherwise.

Beca and Chloe was silent through both dinner and dessert, Chloe because Aubrey would throw things every time she opened her mouth and Beca because she was trying to calm down which was far too hard in Chloe's presence. She needed air.

A black-clad stagehand approached the table. "Ms Beale, are you ready?"

Chloe beamed, took a few mouthfuls of water, and returned behind the stage.

 _Good,_ Beca thought, _some space and music to focus on. This will all be over soon and I can go home and figure my shit out._

* * *

Chloe carried her guitar and a stool onto the stage with her as the stagehand dropped the microphone to her height. "Hello again. I hope everyone has had a good night. All things must come to an end though so after this final song the night will be over. Thank you once more for coming and supporting Love is Louder and the Jed Foundation. We appreciate all of you." Chloe swallowed her nerves before continuing. "As all of America knows I recently experienced quite a public breakup," Chloe's comment was met by some awkward laughter. "I wrote this song this week after I realized that not only was I capable of falling in love again, it was already happening. Unfortunately it's just my guitar and me because the person I want to dedicate this song to is my producer and that would have defeated the surprise."

Beca felt faint.

Chloe met Beca's eyes but for this distance she couldn't make out the fear. "This is Begin Again."

Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do

Turn the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do

Chloe smiled as she remembered Beca walking in on her singing with her headphones on.

Walked in expecting you'd be late

But you got here early and you stand and wave

I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in

And you don't know how nice that is

But I do

That day in the café would always be special. She would always remember it as the moment she started loving Beca.

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Chloe had felt inspiration for this song as she stared at the sleeping brunette on her couch with the light from the movie casting shadows on her beautiful face.

You said you never met one girl

Who had as many James Taylor records as you

But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why

I'm coming off a little shy

But I do

The song had come so easily. It wasn't over the top but a simple story about falling in love again when you were so sure you wouldn't.

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up

But you start to talk about the movies that your family

Watches

Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that

And for the first time what's past is past

Chloe ended the eye contact with Beca for the first time since she started singing to close her eyes and put all of her emotion into the final chorus. She wanted Beca to know how sure she felt about this, how serious it was, how final.

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Chloe opened her eyes, wanting to see Beca as she sang the last night, only she was met with Beca's back as the brunette ran from the building.

But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Aubrey was right.

Chloe felt her heart break for the second time in front of a crowded room of people who once again watched her fall apart. The question on everyone's minds: could she get up this time?

Beca ran.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey friends :) Let me know what you thought. I adore all of you. Peace.**


	9. Shake it Out

**A/N: Hey guys. So I knew you wouldn't like the way I ended the chapter before this so to say thank you to those of you still sticking with this story I worked hard to get a second update out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, Pocketful of Sunshine or Shake it Out.**

* * *

 _What have I done?_

Beca regretted her actions the second she had stood from the chair at the table but no amount of regret was able to stop her body from powering out of the building, to her car and home.

 _Why did I do that?_

Beca had barely made it through the door to her apartment before she sunk to the floor. She wasn't crying even though she knew she should be. She was numb. Her mind was crazy with questions but she couldn't find answers. She'd felt the panic building from the moment Chloe had hinted that she reciprocated Beca's feelings and it had grown to the point that the second Chloe closed her eyes Beca had been too overwhelmed to do anything but run. That was her go-to reaction to any difficult situation. Her entire life she'd been this stunted mess of confused emotions but she had struggled through… until now… until Chloe.

 _Chloe_

The tears came. They were hard and powerful. Beca lost control of her body as she just accepted the onslaught of emotions that crashed into her like a tidal wave. She'd fucked up. Majorly. It had only been fear, though, because fear Beca recognised. Fear was a dear friend that taught Beca sarcasm and how to lash out to protect herself. No. This was something different, something much more encompassing. This was joy. Not the simple feeling of contentedness when you are at peace in a moment. Not even the happiness of having a completely enjoyable day. No. This was the feeling of Beca's deepest desire coming true. Tonight she had found someone completely precious and honest, someone so completely everything that Beca had never expected to find, and when she had found that this person was hers… she'd been unable to handle the emotion and had fled. How do you explain that to someone? I loved you so much that I ran away because I was happy? No. There was no explanation possible. What there was, was a beautiful redhead who deserved more than Beca had to offer. Chloe deserved the world and Beca couldn't give that to her but god, how she wished she could.

Beca was pulled from her internal thoughts as the door behind her banging violently.

 _Chloe._

Beca jumped to her feet and yanked the door open, not caring that her face looked a mess. It wasn't her favourite red hair that meet her but an angry blonde.

"Aub-"

Beca words were silenced as Aubrey's palm connected solidly with her face, the force causing her head to whip to the side. The resounding slap echoed down the hall and into the bedrooms, waking those inside.

"How dare you," Aubrey's voice was cold and deadly. "I warned her time after time that you were bad news, that you would break her heart but she defended you!" Emotion swirled in Aubrey's eyes but it was nothing compared to what Beca was feeling. "No snide comebacks or witty remarks?" Aubrey lashed. "Was this just some fucking game where you make the celebrity fall in love with you and then break her heart and sell your story?"

"Aub-"

Another slap. This one harder. Beca took a step back.

"You are scum. If I ever you ever try to go near her again I will end you."

Beca took another step back. Aubrey meant every word.

Aubrey turned on her heel and marched away, leaving Beca's shell behind.

"Beca?" Jesse spoke after Aubrey had left. He'd heard the tail head of the conversation and was nothing but confused.

Beca didn't respond. She just sank to her knees and started sobbing.

* * *

Chloe pulled at the thin hospital blanket that covered her even thinner gown. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Stacie and Aubrey had no clue what to say.

Chloe choked an angry laugh. "If you'd told me a couple weeks ago that Tom sleeping with a slut in my bed wouldn't be the lowest point of my life I would've laughed. Who knew there is a worse place than a broken engagement and public shame?" Chloe was cynical and cold, two words that did not belong in a sentence with Chloe.

"Chlo you're gonna be-" Aubrey started.

"Stop," Chloe snapped. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'you're gonna be OK' then just stop it Aubrey. It's not OK."

Aubrey winced at the unfamiliar anger in her friend's tone and bit her fist to prevent herself from losing her breakfast all over the hospital floor. Stacie stepped up to the plate.

"You are Chloe Beale," Stacie began harshly as she stood over Chloe's bed, using her full height and 5 inch heels. "You do not give up or cow down because life gets a little tough. You will rehab like a boss and in a month you're going to be back in the studio completing the album with the world as your oyster." Stacie softened at the look in Chloe's eyes after the mention of the studio and album. "And you'll have a few weeks off to find a new producer. Maybe even Tom, like it should have been."

Chloe's eyes watered. She'd been sure there were no more tears to cry. "I'm just so tired Stacie. I'm so tired of fighting. When do I get my happy ending?"

Stacie was sure even the coldest person's heart would break at Chloe's face in this moment. Stacie took a seat at the edge of Chloe's bed and held Chloe's hands. "You are still so young Chloe. You're just getting all the bad stuff out of the way now so that the rest of your life will be smooth sailing."

Chloe smiled slightly. Success. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Well I'm older than you and therefore wiser so you should listen to me."

This got a laugh. "You're 7 months older than me Stace."

"And I learnt a lot in those seven months," Stacie winked.

"Are we ready in here?" Doctor Williams asked as he knocked on the side of the door.

Chloe sat up and forced a confident smile onto her face that didn't fool anybody. "Born ready. Let's do this."

The Doctor smiled at the false enthusiasm. "You're in good hands Ms Beale. Besides, my daughter would never let me back in the house if it was my fault her favourite singer didn't release her second album."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Fourteen. She's loved you since she discovered music. She was actually at a friend's party the other week when you played. Josh Mitchell?"

Aubrey choked and needed to swallow quickly and Stacie winced. Chloe's face became a blank canvass that terrified her two closest friends. "Yes. Josh is a good kid." Her voice was stilted and robotic.

The Doctor quickly realised he'd said something he shouldn't have and wanted to remove himself from the awkward situation. "Yes. Well. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Chloe-" Stacie began.

"Can you two please leave?" Chloe spoke in her new robotic voice.

"Chloe-" Aubrey tried.

"Now. I'll see you after."

Aubrey and Stacie shared a look and slowly left the room, unsure of any way around it.

Chloe pulled out her phone and set it up to record a video.

* * *

Chloe blinked owlishly as she woke up after the surgery. She immediately opened her mouth to speak and jumped when Aubrey clapped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"You can't speak, remember?" Aubrey reminded softly.

Chloe frowned for a second but then nodded. She wasn't allowed to speak in any way for two weeks and then she would begin rehab and go from there.

Stacie smiled a whiteboard and marker that was sitting on Chloe's bed and Chloe smiled appreciatively. She grabbed it and scribbled quickly.

Chloe: How'd it go?

"I'll just grab the doctor, OK?" Stacie quickly moved out of the room leaving an awkward Aubrey and a frowning Chloe.

Chloe: Bree?

"How are you feeling Chlo? Any pain?" Aubrey asked trying to ignore Chloe's question. Luckily Stacie and Doctor Williams quickly re-entered the room.

"I'm glad to see you awake Miss Beale. How are you feeling? Any pain?" He asked.

Chloe held up her whiteboard and pointed to the first question again.

Chloe: How'd it go?

The Doctor sighed and took a seat on the edge of Chloe's bed. "We were able to remove the nodules but there was already extensive damage done to your vocal chords," he explained.

Chloe: What does that mean?

"It means that we can't guarantee that you'll be able to sing again and even if you can… we can't guarantee that you'll be able to sing like you once did."

Chloe choked a sob and grabbed her throat in pain. She opened her mouth but even breathing hurt. Chloe started breathing harder and harder but she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her blood pumping in her ears.

Doctor Williams acted quickly, grabbing a sedative and injecting it into Chloe's IV. Chloe was asleep in seconds. "That could've gone better," he joked humourlessly.

"She can't cry?" Stacie asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not like that."

"That would have been nice to know," Aubrey snapped, reacting with anger to seeing her friend in pain.

The doctor shrugged sheepishly and moved to leave the room. "Have me paged when she wakes up."

* * *

Beca woke around midday with a start. Today was Chloe's surgery. Beca quickly checked her phone and swore. She was probably already in and Beca hadn't been there to wish her well. Beca quickly pulled on some clothes and headed out. She was already sitting in her car when she remembered. She'd run. Chloe probably wouldn't want to see her. Beca was still sitting in her car considering her options when Jess jumped into the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Get out," Beca snapped.

"No."

"I said get out!" Beca yelled.

"And I said no." Jesse remained calm as Beca tried to stare him down. "I don't know what happened last night and I get you being all closed off as you usually are but I think, this one time, you need to talk with someone. It doesn't have to be me but it does need to be someone cause you can't just keep this, whatever it is, locked up inside that small body."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because, current events aside, you're a great person Beca and I want you to be happy."

Beca sighed. He was right. She couldn't make sense of her own emotions so maybe Jesse could. It was about time she opened up. "I was happy Jess. So fucking happy."

"I'm not seeing a problem."

Beca pulled an angry hand through her hair, pulling roughly. "I freaked out. Chloe told me she liked me, like, like-liked me, like, loved me, and I fucking ran!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Beca cried, the frustration evident in her voice. "She was just singing and I got overwhelmed. I totally return her feelings and then some but I just couldn't handle it."

Jesse half-smiled. "Well you've never been good with your feelings Bec."

"Not helpful," Beca snapped.

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes." That was easy.

"Then you make it happen. She likes you back Bec, that's the hard part, the rest is easy."

"Dude did you not hear me? She wrote a song for me and sang it in front of all of Hollywood and I tucked tail and ran. No way in hell is she gonna talk to me again after that." Beca sank into her seat, defeated.

"We are talking about the same girl who locked herself in your bedroom because you freaked out and she refused to leave without sorting stuff out. She isn't going anywhere Bec trust me. She's definitely hurt, which she has a right to be, but it's not too late for you to fix this."

"Well you're the cheese ball romantic in this pair, what do I do?"

"An apology wouldn't hurt." Beca glared at that. "Chocolates, flowers, poetry. It doesn't need to be complicated Bec, just show up and prove to her that you're in this and you won't run. Lock yourself in her bedroom if you need to. Serenade her back, whatever, just do something other than locking yourself in your bedroom and stewing while the girl of your dreams keeps hurting."

"Just show up?"

"It's as easy as that."

"OK. Get out."

"What? I thought we just had a breakthrough?"

"We did. So now I have a hospital to get to."

"That's my girl," Jesse cheered as he jumped out of the car.

Beca barely waited for the door to close before she took off.

* * *

Chloe could hear the voices in the room before she opened her eyes.

"How dare you come here?" Aubrey yelled. "You have no right to be here."

"I'm here for Chloe," another voice responded.

"Yeah you proved that last night. Get out!" Aubrey yelled again.

"Not until I speak to her." The voice argued.

"Speak to her? Well you're going to have to wait two weeks. Two weeks that you were supposed to be there for her as her girlfriend. She believed in you and you stomped her heart," Aubrey was still angry but not as loud.

"I'm here now, OK? I can't take back what I did but I can make up for it."

"No you can't." Aubrey was final, resolute.

Chloe's eyes opened and she saw the glaring standoff between Beca and Aubrey. Both were so focused on each other that they didn't notice she was awake. Stacie was standing beside Aubrey but she wasn't watching Chloe either. She couldn't speak to get their attention so she tried something else. Chloe grabbed her whiteboard and hit it, solidly, against the pole of her IV. The metallic ting cut through the silence in the room and Aubrey, Stacie and Beca turned to Chloe straight away.

"I'll get the doctor," Stacie volunteered as she rushed from the room.

"Chloe," Beca whispered as she walked towards Chloe's bed.

Aubrey reached out an arm and stopped her. "No. You need to leave. Now."

Chloe hit her whiteboard again. This not talking thing was horrible.

"Chloe?" Aubrey questioned.

Chloe: Give me a minute

Aubrey raised her brows. "Alone? With the midget? Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

Chloe: Please Bree

Aubrey searched Chloe's pouting face then glared at Beca. "You try anything other than the world's best apology and I will end you."

Beca nodded.

Aubrey left the room with one more look over her shoulder. She stopped Stacie and Dr Williams at the door, saying Chloe needed a minute alone.

"Chloe… last night," Beca started but Chloe shook her head.

Chloe: Me first

Beca nodded and stood silently, moving her weight from one foot to the other as Chloe quickly wrote something on her whiteboard.

Chloe: Last night was me telling you I loved you

Love. Beca swallowed and waited again for Chloe to clean her whiteboard and write again.

Chloe: You didn't owe it to me to return my feelings

Wipe and write.

Chloe: You owed it to me to let me down easily

Chloe wasn't done but Beca needed to speak. "No Chloe, no. I feel that same way, I swear. I… I l-love you." It was difficult but she pushed the words out. "I love you Chloe Beale," Beca repeated, strong a clear.

Chloe blinked before writing something again.

Chloe: You get that off your dad? Running means 'I love you'?

It was harsh and hit Beca solidly. "I know Chloe. Jesus Christ I know. I hate myself for what I did but I was just so overwhelmed by it all. I never for a second thought you would return my feelings so when you did I freaked. I reacted poorly, I know, and I can't take that back but I can make up for it."

Chloe: I don't think you can

"I'm going to prove you wrong. From this point out I will be showing up. Our entire friendship has been you chasing me and you working for it. It's my turn to work. I'm not giving up on you Chloe. This is me locking myself in your bedroom until you believe I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm going to prove to you that you can love me back. Besides, it's not like you can tell me to go away."

Chloe: go away

Beca smirked at the small smile on Chloe's face. She reached a hand forward and smudged Chloe's words. "I'm sorry, I can't see what you wrote."

Chloe gave her a full smile in return and her heart soared.

"Please don't tell me you've forgiven the hobbit," Aubrey glared as she re-entered the room with Stacie and the doctor.

Chloe just shrugged innocently as Beca smirked at the blonde bitch.

"We'll talk about this later," Aubrey promised with an angry glare aimed at both Chloe and Beca.

"How are you feeling Chloe? Any pain from earlier?" The doctor asked.

"What happened earlier?" Beca wondered.

"Chloe got some bad news and accidentally hurt herself," Stacie explained. She wasn't anywhere near ready to forgive Beca but now wasn't the time to get into it, especially if Chloe seemed willing to try.

"Bad news?" Beca looked at Chloe for the answer before realising her mistake and turning to the doctor. Chloe nodded for him to explain.

"The damage to Ms Beale's vocal chords was more extensive than our first assumption. We removed her vocal nodules but there is no guarantee that she will regain all, if any, of her singing abilities."

Beca closed her eyes as the news washed over her. Why did everything bad seem to happen to the redhead? Beca glanced at Chloe's sad face. And why did she add to it?

* * *

The two weeks of enforced silence were torture. Stacie and Aubrey were now living with Chloe so when Beca would show up, daily, to spend a few hours listening to music with Chloe they would take it in turns to create reasons for her to leave early. They also never let her be alone in a room with Chloe, even when Chloe asked them to. It was driving Beca crazy because all she wanted to do was prove to the redhead that she was in this. So… she kept showing up.

* * *

It was Chloe's first day of rehab and she had somehow convinced Chloe's prison guards to let her take the singer in for her appointment. She hadn't been allowed in the room though so she was outside playing games on Chloe's phone. After losing, yet again, at Stickman Beca was bored. She decided to look at the pictures in Chloe's phone because she remembered they'd taken a really good one the night of the dinner but she'd never gotten a copy of it. Beca was flicking through the most recent images when she was the thumbnail of Chloe in her hospital gown. Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed play.

"Beca," Chloe's voice rang through the phone. Beca hadn't realised how much she'd missed the musicality of Chloe's voice until she got to hear it again. But something was wrong. Chloe looked stiff and angry and her voice was almost robotic. "When my mother was dying she told Aubrey that her biggest fear in life would be the day someone broke my heart. Mum knew, even then, that I was too open; too forgiving, too accepting, too loving, and that someone would take advantage of that. I wonder if mum saw your face in her nightmares. I wonder if it was your voice that kept her awake at night when she should have been resting. I wonder how much she would hate you because Beca… I need someone to hate you because I can't. I'm hurt and I'm angry but I still want you. What is so wrong with me that I can't even be hate you? You understand me in a way that Aubrey never will be able to. You hear me in a way that no one else can. You're my musical soul mate… but soul mates don't always end up together. I thought you were my happy ending but you aren't. You are misery and pain and I need you to leave me because I'm not strong enough to do it myself. Promise me Beca, save my heart the pain and walk away."

Beca's watery eyes flicked up when she noticed a figure appear in front of her. "Chloe," she gasped.

"You weren't meant to hear that," Chloe spoke. It was music to Beca's ears. Her voice was still the same perfect tune.

"You can speak."

Chloe giggled, Beca beaming at the sound. "Of course I can silly." But she sobered quickly. "That video… I was in a bad place Bec. It was right before the surgery and-"

"Shh," Beca whispered and she stood and pulled Chloe into her arms. It was the first real contact between them in weeks and it felt amazing. "I understand. I was a total dick. I'm still going to prove myself to you."

Chloe smiled but Beca could tell it was forced. "OK."

Beca and Chloe walked to the car in silence and Beca realised something: Chloe did need her to leave but she wasn't strong enough either. She had one choice; she needed to be the person Chloe deserved because she couldn't do the act Chloe needed.

* * *

Stacie sighed happily as Aubrey cuddled into her side, their naked bodies pressing against each other. "We needed that."

"Mmmhmm," Aubrey agreed as she stroked a pattern on Stacie's stomach. "Do you think Chloe's OK?"

Stacie couldn't hold back her groan. "Can we please have one minute without Chloe?" She snapped.

Aubrey pulled back, shocked. "Stacie-"

"No, no, I'm sorry Bree," Stacie shook her head, apologising straight away. "I get it. Chloe is my friend to and she is dealing with something major. I just… this is supposed to be our honeymoon period and it's more like we just straight to having a kid. Two when Beca is over."

"Never say that again," Aubrey ordered at the implication of any sort of relationship between herself and Beca. "This is just… difficult. I know Chloe is going to be a hard subject because of my very-much-in-the-past feelings for her but she is still my best friend, and yours."

"Yeah I get it Bree. I just need more me and you time, OK?"

Aubrey nodded. "Well, if it's good news today how about me and you head out on a celebratory date night," Aubrey suggested.

Stacie smirked. "And what if our daughter gets up to no good and invites that good-for-nothing girlfriend of hers over."

Aubrey's eyes darkened at the thought before she pressed a quick kiss to Stacie's mouth. "Chloe is a big girl now and can take care of herself."

"That's good." Stacie reached over Aubrey and grabbed her phone. "Now, let me record you saying that again because I'm sure I'll need it many times in the future."

Aubrey laughed and pinched Stacie's side. Stacie responded by starting a tickle war, which of course lead to sex.

* * *

Beca had decided to take Chloe out to lunch at the diner to congratulate her on the all clear.

"So what? You just start singing again?" Beca asked over her toasted sandwich, which was filled with the extras from Chloe's burger.

"Kinda. I'm allowed to sing but I may need to retrain my voice to sing again now that my vocal chords have changed. I won't know the damage until I try."

"So why haven't you tried yet?" Beca frowned.

Chloe shrugged. "I'm scared. What if it's gone Bec?"

Beca covered Chloe's hand with her own. "What if you're fine? You can what if until you're blue in the face or we can head to the studio now and see what we're dealing with."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, quickly finishing her burger and heading out to find out the truth.

* * *

Chloe stood nervously at the microphone in the booth.

"You can do this Chloe," Beca spoke and held her thumb up. "I believe in you. I always have."

Chloe nodded and swallowed as Beca pressed play. The music filled the room but all Chloe could hear was her own breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Moment of truth. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

Chloe's voice was shaky and it crackled but Beca couldn't tell if was from lack of use or…

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

I'm always dragging that horse around

All of his questions, such a mournful sound

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

So I like to keep my issues drawn

But it's always darkest before the dawn

Chloe's voice was building, becoming stronger as her confidence grew. Beca started smiling. She was doing it.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat

'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Beca could feel tears running down her cheeks. It was imperfect but it was brilliant. Chloe hit every not solidly and built the emotion with ease. She'd never seen anything more beautiful than Chloe's face and the realization that she was going to be OK.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Beca rushed into the booth and pulled Chloe into a tight hug. "You did it," she whispered into the redhead's ear.

"I did," Chloe beamed as she pulled back. Her eyes flicked down to Beca's lips and back to her eyes. All she needed to do was close a few millimeters and they'd be kissing.

"Chloe?" Beca asked. She was desperate to close the space but this needed to be Chloe's choice.

Chloe swallowed and stepped back. "I'm sorry Beca. I'm not ready."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's OK. You will be." And she had never been so sure of anything.

* * *

"And?" Aubrey demanded the second she walked through the door. Beca had decided to drop her and go so she wouldn't need to face the wrath of the 'blonde haired demon' for keeping Chloe and extra few hours.

Chloe smirked. "I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine," Chloe sang, her voice crisp and clear.

"Chloe!" Aubrey gushed, pulling the redhead into her arms and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too," Chloe smiled as she added Stacie to their group hug.

"This is fantastic news," Stacie said.

"It really is," Chloe nodded.

"And do you know what it means?" Stacie asked.

Chloe frowned. "Well I can sing now but I assume you are referring to something else."

Stacie smirked. "Good assumption. It means I get a date tonight, no third wheel."

Chloe giggled and Stacie strutted down the hallway to get ready. "Be ready in an hour Ms Posen. And be prepared to be blown away."

Aubrey and Chloe linked arms and walked into Chloe's room for Aubrey to get ready, laughing as they went.

* * *

Beca began to rummage through her drawers searching for paper the second she got home. She found nothing in the kitchen or her bedroom so she moved to Jesse's room to continue her search.

"You're doing what?" Jesse asked from his bed as Beca barreled into his room and began searching his drawers.

"I need-aha!" Beca cried triumphantly as she found a somewhat empty notebook. "Paper."

"Help yourself I guess," Jesse joked. "What are you up to?"

"You were right. I need to serenade Chloe like she did for me," Beca beamed.

"I said that? Good one me. But Bec… writing isn't exactly your strong suit."

Beca shrugged and headed out of his room. "I'm inspired."

* * *

 **A/N: Next time on This is my Fight Song - Beca writes a song for Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie have a much needed date night. Peace.**


	10. Musical Soulmate

**A/N: Hey guys! So there is smut plus a HUGE fight in this chapter. Happiness for one couple and a potential end for the other. To be honest the fight in this chapter is what I saw as soon as you guys asked for Staubrey so I've been trying to set it up ever since. We are leading to our ending so there will be happiness all around eventually, whether they are together or not (most likely together).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Musical Soulmate (give the song but Mark Salling of Glee fame a listen before this chapter). See you on the other side.**

* * *

"You look stunning," Chloe breathed as Aubrey walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a green dress that hit just above her knees and scooped low at the top.

"I'm just glad we're the same size," Aubrey commented as she smoothed non-existent wrinkles from the dress. She hadn't packed any 'date' clothes, as she hadn't been expecting anything to happen like that while in LA.

"Well it looks much better on you," Chloe winked. Chloe stood and motioned for Aubrey to turn around so she could add some clips to Aubrey's side pony. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"I'm not sure actually. It was very last minute."

"How un-Aubrey of you," Chloe joked. "I didn't think spontaneous was in your vocabulary. I actually remember when you created a laminated program for one of your dates in high school."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again," Aubrey glared playfully.

"Sometimes I like to remind you how far you've come. Thanks to Stacie you have loosened the reigns a bit and I've actually seen you laugh! Plus you haven't vomited in months so, yey!" Chloe cheered.

Aubrey laughed and pushed Chloe's shoulder. "Cut it out. I'm nervous and you're being mean."

Chloe laughed at Aubrey's pout. "Don't be nervous. Stacie adores you. Besides, this isn't your first date. You guys have had years of friendship, fights, makeups and break ups. I just hope it sticks this time."

"I hope so too."

"Good. Now let's go check out your date," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Aubrey to laugh again.

Stacie was gorgeous. Her dress was so tight that Chloe wasn't sure how she was still breathing. It cut low enough in the back and front to show butt and large amounts of cleavage. It ended high on her thighs and left enough tanned skin to be completely tantalising. Her hair was out in loose curls and her smoky makeup matched her seductive smirk.

"You look beautiful," Stacie greeted as soon as she saw Aubrey. "I've never seen that dress before."

Aubrey seemed lost in Stacie's breasts so Chloe answered for her. "It's mine. Or should I say, was mine, because I will never look that good in it." Chloe frowned as Stacie's face soured for a second.

"Oh. Thanks Chlo."

"No worries," Chloe chirped back, wondering what she'd just stepped into. "Well you two should get going and before you ask Aubrey, yes, I will be perfectly fine by myself as I am a grown woman. Enjoy your date." Chloe waved over her shoulder and headed back to her bedroom, leaving the two women alone.

"I didn't pack any dresses," Aubrey explained when Stacie still seemed upset.

Stacie shrugged it off. "It's fine. Just us two from here on out, OK?"

Aubrey nodded.

"Shall we?" Stacie smiled widely and held out an elbow for Aubrey.

"We shall," Aubrey returned and she tucked her hand into the crook of Stacie's elbow. "Although this was a little last minute so I didn't think to make a reservation."

Stacie waved her spare hand and lead Aubrey to her car. "Don't worry, I'm on it," she winked and opened the car door for Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled again and slid into the car. Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Beca smiled down at the sloppy piece of paper in front of her. There were scribbles and rewrites everywhere but it was finished and she'd never been prouder of herself. She wasn't good with words but somehow she'd just written exactly what she wanted to tell Chloe. Speaking of the redhead beauty; Beca's phone beeped with a new message.

Chloe: I'm home alone.

Beca smirked and replied instantly.

Beca: Prison guards trust you to not escape?

Chloe: Funny. They're having a date night to celebrate my good news.

Beca: They're celebrating your good news without you? Your friends are wack.

Chloe: OUR friends are wack.

Beca: Nope. YOUR friends.

Chloe: I think they need some alone time. Stacie seems upset about something.

Beca: I'm sure they'll be fine.

Chloe: So when are you getting here?

Beca: I'm sorry. I must have missed that invitation.

Chloe: Since when do you need an invite? I thought you were all about 'showing up'?

Beca laughed and shook her head at Chloe's antics.

Beca: touché. Chinese or Italian?

Chloe: Mexican. You can even pretend it's midnight if you want.

Beca laughed again. She should never have told Chloe about her sneaky Taco Bell habits.

Beca: Be there soon Chlo.

Beca quickly grabbed her stuff to leave but paused at her bedroom door. She turned back and grabbed her old guitar and the sheet of paper and left for Chloe's house via Taco Bell.

* * *

"What do you think?" Stacie asked with a smile as they walked the restaurant. It was small, cozy, romantic and it had live music.

"This is perfect," Aubrey, returned the smile as she slid into the small booth across from the brunette. They were almost the only people in the place so it felt intimate and perfect.

"I'm really glad we're doing this." Stacie reached across the table and linked her hand with Aubrey's. "You mean everything to me Bree."

Aubrey looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you Stace."

"I love you too." Stacie let the moment linger before shifting her attention to the menu. "No meatballs, what a shame. I was planning on nudging the last one towards you with my nose."

Aubrey giggled. Actually giggled. "Are you saying that I'm a dog?"

"No. I'm saying that you're a lady," Stacie returned charmingly.

"Oh. Very smooth Conrad."

"Why, thank you." Stacie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "How do you feel about sex on the first date?"

Aubrey laughed. "Play your cards right and just maybe."

Stacie leaned forward to give Aubrey an eyeful. "Good for me I know which cards are your favourite," she winked.

Aubrey swallowed and grabbed some water, taking a long drink before speaking. "The, um, tagliatelle sounds delicious."

Stacie chuckled and moved back but she wasn't entirely ready to stop teasing the strict blonde. "I can think of other things that sound delicious." Her voice was low and she bit her lip.

Aubrey reddened under Stacie's predatory gaze and swallowed again. "What are you having?" Aubrey once again tried to change the topic.

Stacie reached a foot under the table and slid it up Aubrey's leg, her heel discarded on the floor. "Now? Or later," she purred.

Aubrey banged her knees on the table as she jumped. "Stacie!" She whispered, her eyes flicking around the empty room. "We're in public."

Stacie's smirk grew. She was an expert in reading Aubrey and she knew how turned on the blonde was now. "Maybe. But I wonder if the bathroom door locks in her," she suggested with another wink.

Aubrey's eyes flicked to hers and she considered the offer. Stacie took it as her in.

"Meet you in there," she whispered into Aubrey's ear as she passed her on the way to the toilets. She wasn't surprised when Aubrey appeared less than a minute later and was the first to initiate things.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were curled up on the couch listening to music after their guilty fast food dinner.

"Hey Bec…" Chloe began before biting her lip and stopping herself.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head and focused her eyes on her lap. "Never mind."

Beca moved closer to the redhead and turned so that she was facing her head-on. When Chloe still didn't look at her she reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand between both of hers. "You can tell me anything Chlo."

Chloe frowned at her lap before taking a deep breath and turning to her friend. "I've been thinking about something for a while now. I've been seriously considering it since I found out about my nodes but it was also on my mind when I was touring for The Little Mermaid."

"What is it?" Beca pushed.

"It's… I don't know. It's stupid maybe but I can't talk to Stacie and Aubrey about it. They work for me and it effects them as well."

Beca remained silent and gave Chloe time to sort out her thoughts.

"I think… I think I'm done with Broadway."

Beca swallowed her gasp. Chloe was done with Broadway?

"I mean… I always knew that one day I'd want to leave it behind. It's long hours and so exhausting. I've done back-to-back shows since I was a teen and this is the first real break I've had in years. I didn't realise how much I missed. You don't know how great it is to just have a spontaneous Taco Bell night until you can't, you know?"

"Well sure, Taco Bell is great but Chloe, you love Broadway."

"I did," Chloe agreed before realising her use of past tense. "I mean I do. But I'm not 'in' love with it. Not like I used to be. I once craved full day rehearsals and constant shows and the feeling of being so tired that I could sleep anywhere. I don't want that anymore. I want freedom."

Beca smiled at the way Chloe's eyes brightened with the concept of freedom.

"I worked so hard my entire life to get to this point and I'm ready to start reaping the benefits. Aubrey has me set up so I'll be able to have room to decide what my next step is and I'm sure that Aubrey and Stacie will have no problems getting news jobs, especially with the references I write for them but… I'm I being stupid? People kill to get these opportunities and I'm thinking about just walking away."

Beca had never been good at the advice thing but she knew this was her moment to really show Chloe that she had meant what she said about being there. "Chloe you need to follow your dreams and do what makes you happy. If Broadway isn't making you happy anymore than find out what does."

Chloe beamed at the brunette. "Help me figure out what to do next?"

Beca laughed. "How? Want me to take you to a careers fair?"

Chloe pouted and pushed at Beca's shoulder lightly before her eyes lit up with an idea. "An aptitude test!"

Beca laughed again. "Chloe you don't need an aptitude test, trust me."

"Then what?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's notebook from the coffee table and opened it to a fresh page. "OK. Tell me what things you love."

Chloe tapped her chin for a moment as she thought. "Singing."

Beca smirked and showed Chloe that she'd already written that down.

"OK second… umm… I love clothes."

Beca frowned. "Chloe can you try to be serious."

Chloe gasped, offended. "I am! I love buying them, trying them on, becoming different characters with each outfit. I did that a lot when I was a kid actually. I'd set up this stage and do all these monologues for characters I created depending on what I was wearing. Mum's favourite was-wait! I'll show you!"

Beca laughed as Chloe raced from the room, only to return moments later in what looked like a large fur coat. "You own fur? I'm not sure PETA would like that."

"It's faux," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Now shh." Chloe turned to her side and moved so Beca could only see her eyes and the top of her head over the coat. "My name is Ivanka," Chloe began in a deep but accurate Russian accent. "And I come to America for the freedom and the men." Chloe dropped the coat slightly to reveal a very naked and tanned shoulder. "Do you know of the men that would marry me?"

"Oh my god!" Beca gasped as she began to laugh. She used both hands to brace herself on the couch so that she wouldn't fall off and couldn't even react when Chloe left to change again because she was too busy trying to breathe.

Chloe reappeared quickly in a tight red dress. "Hi! It's Ginger Spice," Chloe yelled in a freakishly spot on British accent. "I reckon that we're going to have a blast tonight, right? You look pretty foxy, yeah?"

Beca hadn't been able to recover from her earlier fit before she was laughing again, this time her arms were clutched around her stomach.

Chloe did another quick costume change before returning in a simple jeans and a shirt. "I mean, hahahaha," Chloe started, sounding exactly like Emma Stone. "That's so funny right?" Chloe scrunched up her nose. "That was lame. One more and I'm done!"

Chloe quickly returned to her bedroom and then reappeared. She was wearing what Beca could only describe as a hooker outfit. "Hi," Chloe winked. "My name is Britni, with an I. Are you um," Chloe quickly pulled down the front of her shirt to reveal a pink bra before hiding it again, "Looking for something special? I have daddy issues and college bills that could mean for a fun night."

This time Beca fell on the floor laughing at Chloe's antics. When Chloe finally returned she was dressed in pink flannel pyjamas that had cartoon ducks on them. It was Beca's favourite outfit of the night.

"What'd you think?" Chloe beamed as she helped Beca back onto the couch.

Beca returned the notebook to the coffee table and smiled at the redhead. "I think we don't need a list. You, Madame, are an actress."

Chloe tilted her head. She'd never really considered that. "Really? You think so?"

Beca nodded emphatically. "You've done small stuff before right?"

Chloe shrugged. "Guest spots on TV mostly but some really small parts in movies. I'm always singing though."

"Well start with movie musicals and go from there," Beca shrugged.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "That's perfect!" Suddenly another thought occurred to her. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Actresses live in LA."

Beca swear her heart just exploded. Chloe might actually be staying in LA. To live. Forever. This was the moment. "Chloe there's something I want to say to you."

"OK?"

"One sec." Beca quickly ran to the door where she stuffed her guitar earlier and headed back to the lounge room. She sat on the coffee table in front of Chloe and sat the sheet down beside her just in case.

Chloe's eyes were wide and she seemed surprised.

"You know words aren't really my thing but you kinda inspired me so… Chloe, this is for you." Beca took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began to strum, keeping her eyes focused on anything other than Chloe.

I remember when I realized

The depth of your beauty for the first time

A million ears had heard you

But none had listened quite like mine

Every phrase that leaves your lips

Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed

Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note

And I will be a third below

The troubles that we knew before

Disappear and all I know is that

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soulmate

Darling listen

The audience is calling you

(They're calling you)

There's no way in hell that

They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soulmate

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soulmate

Beca placed the guitar to the side and finally looked up at Chloe. Chloe's eyes were watering but they were full of emotion. Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you Chloe," Beca whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you too," Chloe replied easily.

This time they were alone. There was no one to interrupt the moment and no reason to run. Chloe's and Bec'a lips connected and it was perfect.

* * *

"Aubrey," Stacie started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Aubrey and Stacie were currently enjoying the best La had to offer: a moonlight beach walk.

"When you look into the future what do you see?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"I mean five years from now. Where are you and what are you doing?" Stacie explained.

Aubrey considered the question as they continued to walk. "We have a brownstone in New York," Aubrey started, pausing we she realized she used 'we' but continuing when she saw Stacie smile at the idea. "I'm doing most of my work from home because we have a son who looks just like you and you will be running a really successful personal styling company."

Stacie's heart swelled at Aubrey's vision of the future. She allowed the fact that there had been no mention of Chloe in the image and pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "I can't imagine anything better." Stacie felt Aubrey shiver. "You cold?"

"A little bit," Aubrey apologized.

"Let's go home," Stacie smiled as they linked hands and headed back to the car.

* * *

Beca's fingers slid into Chloe's red locks and Chloe's hands slid around Beca's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Beca was dizzy with lack of oxygen by the time she pulled back. She refused to move to far though and kept her hands holding Chloe's head as she pressed light kisses to the woman's jaw.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned. "You won't believe how long I've wanted to do that," Chloe whispered, her breath brushing Beca's cheek.

"Not… as long… as… me," Beca said between kisses, pressing the words into Chloe's skin.

"Not possible," Chloe breathed.

"Yes possible," Beca returned. She stopped her kisses and looked into Chloe's eyes. "I've loved you since I first saw you. That's at least 10 years before you even knew I existed."

Chloe pouted. "That's unfair."

Beca smirked, god did she want to kiss that pout. Wait, she could. Beca leaned forward again and pressed her lips to Chloe's. Chloe returned the kiss enthusiastically, as she did most things in her life. Beca opened her lips as soon as she felt Chloe's tongue and couldn't hold back her moan as it entered her mouth. Chloe tasted amazing and every touch made her feel like she was on fire. Beca shivered as Chloe's hands travelled under her shirt.

"Bedroom," Chloe whispered into Beca's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Beca gasped, forcing her eyes open to see Chloe's darkened gaze.

"Yes. You?"

Beca responded by resuming the kiss while pushing Chloe backwards down the hallway, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.

Beca clumsily fell on top of Chloe when the backs of Chloe's knees hit her bed and she fell backwards. Chloe giggled, the sound musical to Beca's ears. Chloe and Beca quickly moved backwards onto the bed and Chloe flipped them over so that she was on top. Chloe broke apart and looked into Beca's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe pressed another kiss to Beca's mouth, this one softer but somehow more electric. "I want to make love to you," Chloe both ordered and asked.

"I need you to make love to me," Beca responded.

Chloe acted slowly, trailing kisses over Beca's face and down to her neck. She lightly bit and sucked Beca's collarbone before continuing to Beca's breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned as she took one nipple into her mouth. The feeling drove Beca crazy and she grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed. Chloe bit Beca's lip in response before sucking and releasing it was a pop. "You're beautiful," Chloe whispered, her breath ghosting over Beca's wet and swollen nipple and causing her to shiver.

"Chloe," Beca sighed.

Chloe moved to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment. "You're gorgeous," she whispered.

Beca bit her lip and squeezed Chloe's hand again. "Chlo, please baby."

Chloe smirked and moved down Beca's body, dragging her teeth over Beca's stomach and flicking her tongue into her bellybutton as she travelled. Chloe's fingers teased Beca, sliding up and down Beca's folds but not entering. Beca bucked into Chloe's hand, desperate for the redhead to touch her. She had never felt so on fire by simple touches in her entire life. "I need you Chloe," she begged when Chloe still didn't move. She whimpered when she felt Chloe move back up her body, her hand staying just outside of where she needed it.

"I love you," Chloe repeated, looking into Beca's glazed over eyes.

"I… love you… too," Beca panted, her chest rising and falling with the tension Chloe had created.

Chloe reconnected their lips, biting Beca's bottom lip with her teeth as she quickly plunged two fingers into Beca's opening.

"Fuck!" Beca screamed against Chloe's lips. She almost came on the spot but Chloe quickly removed her hand, moving it to trace and pinch her clit.

"I swear to god Chloe," Beca moaned as the other woman drove her insane.

Chloe giggled, actually giggled, and moved tantalizingly slowly back down Beca's body. Beca fisted her hands in Chloe's sheets as she felt Chloe's tongue rub her clit. "Mmm," Chloe moaned against Beca's nub. "Yum."

Beca jolted and tried to squeeze her legs together to relieve some tension but Chloe finally gave in. Her fingers re-entered the brunette, three this time, and she worked her fingers in tandem with her tongue. Beca came instantly, her liquids pooling between her legs and on Chloe's sheets but Chloe wasn't done. She kept pumping and licking as Beca rode out her high and a new one started building.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed as her body writhed and shuttered.

Chloe hummed against Beca's clit, causing Beca to jolt in please. "You are my musical soulmate," Chloe hummed. Beca felt her second release and her vision blurred as her eyes rolled in ecstasy. Chloe kept licking until her body stopped shaking and moved back up her body, a proud smirk on her face.

"I… can't… move," Beca moaned, her body completely numb.

Chloe's smirk widened. "Sorry babe." She didn't sound sorry.

Beca pouted. "I want you but you broke me."

Chloe laughed and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Beca's neck and chest. "Don't worry babe, we have plenty of time."

"I'm so tired," Beca sighed.

Chloe laughed again and curled her body into Beca's still unmoving side. "Go to sleep. Just… be here in the morning."

Beca forced her head to turn and made her eyes focus on Chloe's when she heard the anxiety in the redhead's voice. She was worried that Beca would run again. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. And not just because you've currently made that impossible."

Chloe beamed and moved even closer, almost completely on top of the brunette. "Good." She slowly let her eyes close, letting herself trust the brunette to be there when she woke up.

* * *

Aubrey felt her pulse race as they pulled up to the house to see Beca's car. She yanked off her seatbelt and ran to the door, barely noticing her heels. Stacie grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could storm inside though.

"Bree! Calm down," Stacie ordered.

"How can I? That little midget has already wormed her way back into Chloe's life," Aubrey fumed.

"So?" Stacie questioned. "She made a mistake and she said sorry. She has been there every single day since. Chloe has forgiven her. Why are you so angry that she is here? It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Aubrey snapped. "Chloe is way out of Beca's league and Beca is just going to break her heart again." Aubrey yanked her arm away from Stacie and rushed into the house. She paused slightly when she saw the clothes trailing down the hallway and it was enough for Stacie to catch up.

"What is this really about Aubrey?" Stacie yelled, now angry herself.

"This!" Aubrey yelled back pointing at the telltale signs on what happened in the house while they were gone. "Chloe let that hobbit fuck her!"

Stacie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She finally understood. "So that's it? Chloe let Beca fuck her when she wouldn't let you. Beca with all her insecurity and sarcasm is in Chloe's room when she won't even give her perfect best friend the time of day?" Stacie ran a hand down her face in frustration as the tears began to come.

"No Stacie, it's not like that. I don't-"

"Love her?" Stacie laughed humorlessly. "You say you don't but then you do this," Stacie gestured at Aubrey with both hands. "You tear into her house screaming and crying because she slept with someone else."

"No it's because I don't want her to get hurt," Aubrey defended.

"Jesus fucking Christ Aubrey!" Stacie screamed. "How many more lies do you need to tell to convince yourself? I trusted you! I believed that you were over her!"

"I am!" Aubrey screamed back. "I love you!"

"You can't be in love with both of us Aubrey!" Stacie yelled.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she exited her bedroom, clad only in her sheet. Her hair was mused and her lips were still swollen. She looked thoroughly fucked.

Stacie pointed at Chloe but kept her eyes locked on Aubrey. "There she is! Right in front of you! Sex hair for days and naked under that sheet! There's something for you to think about the next time you get yourself of cause I sure won't be around to do it!" Stacie turned and ran from the house, ignoring Chloe and Aubrey calling for her to come back. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Chloe stayed in the doorway to her bedroom with a frown on her face as her eyes scanned Aubrey's face. "What happened?"

Aubrey's bottom lip quivered and her wrapped her arms around herself. "I got angry when I saw," Aubrey gestured to the clothes, "And Stacie thinks it's because I'm jealous."

Chloe thought it over for a minute. "Are you?"

Aubrey turned her wide eyes on Chloe and shook her head furiously. "Of course not! We spoke about this Chloe, I love Stacie."

"OK, calm down," Chloe spoke calmly. "So why did you get so angry that Beca was here?"

"I don't want her to hurt you."

"Aubrey," Chloe chastised. "Your reaction must have been completely over the top for Stacie to have done that. What's the real reason?"

Aubrey shrugged and found a spot on the carpet to stare at. "She was partly right. I love her now, I do, but you never gave me the time of day Chlo and now I see you with her and it hurts me."

Chloe was torn. On one hand Aubrey was her best friend, always had been and always will be. On the other hand Stacie was also her friend and she had been the one hurt and she was now out there somewhere mad at both Chloe and Aubrey. On the third hand (it was late and Chloe was tired so people had three hands) the woman of her dreams was most likely awake in her bed listening to the conversation attentively.

"Aubrey," Chloe began slowly. "You are my best friend and I love you as a friend but Beca is… Beca isn't going anywhere and you're going to need to accept that. I know you are upset right now and need someone to comfort you but there is another one of my friends who is out there, alone, and I need to be there for her right now."

Aubrey sobbed at Chloe's words and fell to her knees. Chloe broke and took a few steps, kneeling and pulling Aubrey into a hug. "You have a lot to sort out Bree and I'll be there if you need me, I always will be, but you also need to find a way to let your idea of me romantically go. I'm with Beca now." Chloe rubbed Aubrey's back and then pulled away, walking into her room and closing the door with a resounding click.

* * *

"You OK?" Beca asked from the bed the second the door was closed.

"Yeah," Chloe replied as she took a seat on the bed beside Beca's prone form. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything." Beca linked her hand with Chloe's. "You did the right thing," Beca comforted.

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

Beca sat up and wrapped her arms around Chloe's still very naked body. "Because you are a good and caring person and you are blaming yourself when you shouldn't be."

Chloe smiled into the hug and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Thank you for what you said about me Chloe. I'm going to show you that I deserve it," Beca promised.

"You already have," Chloe assured.

"What do you need?" Beca asked. "Do you need me to go?"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "Do you mind driving around with me to find Stacie?"

"Sure babe, anything. Do you know where she might be?"

"I have some places we can try," Chloe said hopefully.

* * *

"No luck?" Beca asked as Chloe jumped back into the passenger seat of her car.

"No and I'm running out of options. Where else has she been since we've been in LA?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca for ideas.

Beca put up her hands. "I barely know her. Beyond the hotel, your house and the diner I've got nothing."

"The diner!" Chloe cheered, clicking on her seatbelt and waiting impatiently for Beca to drove off.

* * *

"Hey Stacie," Beca said awkwardly as she stood beside Stacie at a booth in the diner.

"Beca?" Stacie frowned. Her eyes showed that she'd been crying but she wasn't anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm," Beca scratched the back of her neck. "Chloe wants to talk to you."

Stacie laughed lightly. "And she's scared I'm mad at her so she sent you in first?"

Beca nodded and pointed at the seat across from Stacie. "So, can I?"

Stacie nodded with a warm smile. "We haven't really had much of a chance to get to know each other have we?"

"I guess not," Beca agreed. She had been a little Chloe obsessed since… well since before they even met but the fact that Stacie was seeing Beca's number one enemy didn't help.

"You seem cool," Stacie complimented. "And I like you for Chloe. Sometimes that girl can be so damn bubbly I need sunglasses but the other day she had this smirk that was completely you."

Beca smiled. "I like her bubbles." It was corny and she regretted it but it seemed even just talking about Chloe made her say things she normally wouldn't. "So are you? Pissed at her?"

Stacie shook her head sadly. "It's not Chloe's fault. She has been nothing but an amazing friend from the moment we met. It's strange because I really should hate her, if only for the fact that Aubrey's feelings for her keep screwing me over, but it's Chloe, you know? You can't hate Chloe, it's like hating being happy."

Beca laughed. "She's pretty great."

"So are you two together now?"

Beca shrugged. "We haven't really had a chance to talk because… you know."

"But do you want to be together?"

"More than anything."

Stacie nodded. "OK. Send her whatever sign she told you to to get her in here."

Beca looked embarrassed as she turned towards the window near the door where Chloe was waiting outside and gave an over-the-top wink. Chloe quickly entered and made her way to the table, sliding straight in next to Stacie and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered into Stacie's ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Stacie replied and she hugged Chloe back just as tightly.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not." Stacie pulled back and tucked some of Chloe's messy hair behind an ear. "Wow, you're really rocking this sex hair."

"I know right," Chloe winked, brightening quickly. "And I haven't even had my turn yet."

"Oh god," Beca flushed immediately.

Stacie ignored her. "Please tell me that isn't because of us."

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "Nope it's because I've me. I was so good she couldn't move."

Stacie barked a laugh and Beca banged her head on the table. "Seriously Chloe?" she muttered into the wood.

Chloe quickly patted Beca's head before returning her attention to Stacie. "Do you want to talk about it? I get if you do but not to me because I can totally leave and you can bitch about me to Beca but I'm here if you want me to be."

Stacie laughed at the way Chloe volunteered Beca without checking. Even Beca raised a brow at that. "To be honest Chloe, you're my closest friend and you know the situation so you might be the perfect person to talk to."

Chloe bobbed her head. "Proceed."

"Well, what did Aubrey tell you?"

Chloe bit her lip, wondering what would be appropriate with 'best friend code' to share. "She pretty much said that she got angry that Beca was there and then you got angry that she was angry."

"She didn't get angry though, she got jealous. You should have seen her Chloe. The second we pulled up it was a completely different Aubrey. She went from walking on the beach talking about our future and kids to freaking about you sleeping with someone else. It was crazy."

"And that surprises you?" Beca cut in before a look from Chloe silenced her again.

"I spoke to her after you left," Chloe admitted.

"I figured Chlo," Stacie smiled.

"Well she admitted to feeling jealous but not because she still had feelings for me. She said it was a past thing when I wouldn't give her the time of day and she hurt to see me slumming it with Beca-"

"Hey!"

"You know I disagree babe," Chloe said quickly. "I honestly believe she's over me Stacie but… I told her she had a lot to sort out and she needed to figure out how to let me go and accept that I was with Beca now. I told her that right now my priority is you and Beca but I will be there if she needs me."

"Wow," Stacie breathed. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Chloe shrugged. "I love her, so much, but I love you too and she's the one at fault here. And she needs to understand that she can't keep treating you like this or badmouthing my girlfriend," Chloe finished firmly.

Stacie eyes sparkled and Beca's head popped up. "Girlfriend?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh," Chloe scrunched her nose but smiled. "I guess I did say that. Beca, will you be my girlfriend?"

Beca beamed, doing a great impression of Chloe. "Chloe Beale is my girlfriend. Mine."

Chloe laughed. "Possessive are we? You need to say yes first."

"Yes," Beca smiled bashfully.

"Good."

Stacie was more than happy for her best friend. Her relationship may be hanging by a thread but she knew Chloe had finally found her forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Honestly it'll work out for the best because I think Stacie and Aubrey (in this story) really need to sort out their issues before they go too far into the relationship. This needed to happen now because any later and they might not be able to fix it. But** **yey! Bechloe! They have a good future to look forward to after this point, I promise. Hope you stay with me, and keep telling me what you think, peace.**


	11. Burning Gold

**A/N: This will be a long author's note so feel free to skip it. I'm so excited and I know that only you awesome nerds will be able to share my excitement. My best friend certainly didn't appreciate me calling her very late at night (Australia time) squealing about the new Pitch Perfect pop vinyls that will be coming out soon! Mine are already pre-ordered. I'm a little bummed that there is no Chloe because she is totally my hands down favourite and not just because I've adored Brittany Snow since way back in her American Dreams days (Meg and Sam forever). Hopefully they do release a Chloe very soon though because otherwise my Beca will be very sulky in the corner alone without a bubbly redhead to shower with. They also need to release a Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lily. Lily won't say anything but she'll be there anyway.**

 **Also! Please tell me you have all seen the Pitch Perfect 2 recently released bloopers and extended footage? I almost died watching the extended Treble pool party scene that was entirely Chloe being a weird nut job. Why would they cut that? There is a sweet Bechloe moment and it's the awesome Chloe of the first movie! It also has a Stacie line and she was severely lacking in the second movie (in my opinion). It is totally my favourite scene, well second to the tent and fire scenes cause they were just very overt. Anyways I'm very excited about it all as I'm sure you can tell.**

 **Sorry this wasn't posted as quickly as some of the other chapters. I'll be totally honest. I discovered the Mindy Project for the first time last night and needed to marathon the heck outta that first season before I even considered doing anything else. I mean not only does it have our stunning Aubrey (the amazingly talented Anna Camp) but it also has Donald! Top marks for funny Mindy Kaling (her relationship with Anna Camp's character's kid is the best thing ever).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect but I will own the Pop vinyls very soon. I also don't own Burning Gold, which is a fantastic song. It was almost the main song but I swapped to Fight Song at the last second. Still needed to be included though. Enjoy some fluff.**

* * *

"Umm… yeah… that was alright," Beca spoke into the speaker to communicate with Chloe in the booth.

Chloe sighed and dropped her head. "Bec it's OK to tell me that it sucked. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Beca made her way into the booth and grabbed Chloe's hands with her own. "It didn't suck Chlo but…"

"But what?" Chloe pushed with a slight smile.

"But you need to hit those high notes. I can tell you are pulling out of them but I can't figure out why," Beca explained.

"Honestly? I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I can't hit them Bec? This song is my favourite so far and I really want it to count but it's high. I could hit that easily before the operation but now… and it's not just one note, it's the entire chorus Bec. It has this fantastic build to it which you aced with the music but what if I can't do it?"

"Chloe you need to at least try," Beca said, squeezing her girlfriend's hands.

"Yeah but Bec everything has been so easy! The doctors said that there was all this damage but here I am, back in the studio like it was nothing."

"Chloe," Beca started, "It was hardly nothing. You had two weeks where you didn't say a word. For me that's nothing but for you? I'm floored that you made it through one day-"

"Oh haha," Chloe pouted.

"-and then you had two weeks of rehab even though you were fine singing Shake it Off straight away. You worked hard Chloe and it wasn't easy, you just made it look that way. Now. There's a reason that this song is your favourite so far, it's mine too-if we aren't counting Begin Again because I have a huge soft spot for that as well. This song is about you starting all over again and being the better for it. It's an anthem for everyone like you that has experienced a struggle or pain. I still think it should be the single even though I know you say you have something else in mind. This song is fantastic and it deserves you giving it your all. If you can't sing those lyrics with conviction then maybe you shouldn't be singing it at all-"

Chloe gasped.

"Tough love babe, sorry. If it's something you physically can't do then fine, we'll sort it out then but we won't know until you try."

A slow smile started building on Chloe's face. "I love you."

"I love you more. Let's try again, yeah?"

"One sec,"

"Chlo," Beca frowned before smiling as Chloe quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

"Now I'm ready. Get that cute butt out of here." Chloe slapped Beca's butt as the brunette made her way out of the booth.

Beca winked over her shoulder. Stacie was in the room waiting for her when she re-entered. "Hey Stace, what's up?"

"I was bored. My one and only client is spending all of her time her without much need for me," Stacie sighed as she looked up from her inspection of her fingernails. "Not that she'll be my client for much longer."

"Chloe will still be your client; she'll just be your actress client living in LA instead of your Broadway client living in New York." Beca rolled her eyes. This was not the first time Stacie had whined about Chloe 'baling' on her.

Stacie jumped up. "Are you about to record a song?"

"Yeah Stace," Beca rolled her eyes again. "That's what normally happens in the studio."

"You seem crabby." Stacie poked Beca's arm and Beca slapped her hand away in return.

"Not crabby, just being my usual self."

"I prefer the you you are when Chloe is around."

"Chloe is around," Beca pointed out gesturing to the redhead in the booth who seemed to be dancing to a song in her head while not paying any attention to Beca or Stacie.

"Doesn't count," Stacie argued. "Two minutes ago you were all misty eyes and mushy and now you sarcastic and rude."

Beca rolled her eyes again in response.

"Chloe should really see this unattractive side of you."

"She loves it."

Stacie laughed. "She probably does. I just wanna say… I like you for Chloe and I like who you are around her. I think it's sweet how she brings out a different side of you and that you aren't ashamed to let your guard day around her."

"I'm super ashamed to be having this conversation with you." Beca pressed the speaker to get Chloe's attention. "You ready Chlo?"

Chloe snapped out of her dancing and glanced at the glass. "Hey Stacie!" she chirped. "When'd you get here?"

Stacie laughed as Beca shook her head. "Hey Chloe. Is it cool if I film this? I wanna be able to prove that I was totally involved in making this future platinum album."

"No." Beca said at the same time that Chloe said, "Yes."

'Thanks," Stacie replied, pulling her phone out and receiving yet another Beca eye roll.

"Babe you could do this. You've already kicked the butt's of those nodes, now it's time for you to prove it to yourself. I believe in you."

Chloe smiled and held her thumb up so Beca pressed play on the song.

Looking for an exit in this world of fear

I can see the path that leads the way

Mama never left, and daddy needs me here

I wish the wind would carry a change

Looking through the window to a world of dreams

I can see my future slip away

Honey you won't get there if you don't believe

I wish the wind would carry a change

Chloe thought about her mother and her father. She'd loved them both ferociously and she knew that they'd loved her even more. It had been heartbreaking when her mother died but it had been even worse when her father had left her. She tracked him down after she made it in Broadway and done what she could to help him but they'd never been able to repair their relationship. It had cracked her but not broken her.

I've had enough

I'm standing up

I need, I need a change

I've had enough of chasing luck

I need, I need a change

This was it. This was the moment to prove that nodes hadn't beaten her. She could overcome her own fear and doubt. She was Chloe Beale and she would hit those notes.

I'm setting fire to the life that I know

Let's start a fire everywhere that we go

We're starting fires, we're starting fires

'Til our lives are burning gold

'Til our lives are burning gold

It was pitch perfect. Chloe felt her confidence grow with each note and her whole body began to move with the performance and force of the emotion she was singing out.

Looking for my ticket to a higher place

I can see my chance begin to fade

One step forward and two back again

I wish the wind would carry a change

I've had enough

I'm standing up

I need, I need a change

I've had enough of chasing luck

I need, I need a change

Chloe raised both of her arms over her head. Over the last year she had been cheated on, publically shamed, broken off her engagement, been forced to take some time off of Broadway, lost her record deal, gained a record deal, fallen in love again, gotten nodes, been publically shamed again, been broken hearted and found peace with Beca. Life had been a rollercoaster but she was still standing and her life was only just getting good. She was burning the memory of the life she once lived and started a better, golden, future with Beca that would be better than she ever imaged.

I'm setting fire to the life that I know

Let's start a fire everywhere that we go

We're starting fires, we're starting fires

'Til our lives are burning gold

'Til our lives are burning gold

Looking back I see I had the flame in me

I'm the wind that's carrying change

Chloe held the last note and threw her head back, giving it her all.

I've had enough of chasing luck

I need, I need a change

I'm setting fire to the life that I know

Let's start a fire everywhere that we go

We're starting fires, we're starting fires

'Til our lives are burning gold

I'm setting fire to the life that I know

Let's start a fire everywhere that we go

We're starting fires, we're starting fires

'Til our lives are burning gold

'Til our lives are burning gold

Chloe bit her lip as the music faded out, a coy smile growing on her face. "What'd you think?"

The words were barely out of Chloe's mouth before Beca was bursting into the room and wrapping Chloe in a tight hug. "Are you sure you're mine?" Beca asked with pure awe in her voice.

Chloe chuckled and pressed a long kiss to Beca's lips. "All yours," she winked.

Stacie smirked in the other room, only stopping the recording after the second embrace and immediately posting it. Chloe would forgive her later.

* * *

"Make sure you're ready to go at 5," Chloe said as Beca walked her to the car.

"Ready to go where?" Beca asked confused.

"For our date tonight. Dress casual but beautiful, not that that is different from your normal attire," Chloe joked eyeing Beca appreciatively.

Beca chuckled. "Only you would plan a date without asking me and just assume I'm free."

"Oh please if you were doing something tonight you could have told me and slash or asked me to go with. You realize we haven't spent a night apart our entire relationship? I'd be worried if I didn't love it so much. Besides, we both know you'd cancel whatever to spend time with me."

Beca pouted. "All true but I appreciate pretending to still have my free will."

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around her grumpy girlfriend's neck. "You are right. You have complete free will and the ability to say no to me. Beca, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes," Beca answered immediately but changed her mind after Chloe's smug grin. "I mean, maybe, I'll have to check my schedule 'cause I'm pretty busy. I'm kind of a big deal so," Beca lifted her shoulders and smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes in an exact image of a classic Beca eye roll. "Alright 'big deal'. You just call me when you clear up that schedule and I'll direct you to the couch you'll be sleeping on this week."

Beca's smirk dropped instantly. "What schedule? I mean, nothing? It's all Chloe all the time. Please don't make me sleep on your couch," Beca begged.

Chloe laughed and pecked Beca's nose. "I could never. I love sex too much and you are much better than my vibrator."

"Gross," Beca shook her head.

"That was a compliment." Chloe turned to unlock her car and raised a brow when Beca immediately walked to the passenger side. "Babe what are you doing?"

Beca frowned at her actions. They'd taken separate cars this morning because Beca had needed more clothes and had planned to stop by her place after work today. Now it seemed she also had a date to get ready for. "Oh. Habit."

Chloe laughed as Beca walked over to her own car and jumped in. Soon both were heading to their own homes to get ready for the date.

* * *

Chloe rushed out into the lounge room looking around frantically. "Stacie!" She called. "Have you seen my really cute clutch that's all sparkly like my top?" Chloe was wearing her tightest skinny jeans with black ankle boots and black halter neck top with sparkles. The shirt made her eyes shine and showed off her toned arms.

"Wasn't it in your room?" Stacie said as she walked into the lounge room.

"Could be. Beca's clothes are all over the place so it's impossible to find anything," Chloe replied as she kept searching.

Stacie followed Chloe back into her room.

"Find it!" Chloe cried as she pulled it out from under Beca's favorite flannel.

"Umm Chlo? Why don't you just give Beca a drawer for her stuff so you room doesn't look like a sty?"

Chloe shrugged as she moved all of her necessary items into the clutch. "You saw how Beca reacted at the dinner. The girl hates commitment. I don't think 'hey let's move in together' after two weeks is the right way to keep her around."

"Chloe," Stacie laughed, "You're not asking her to move in. You are giving her a drawer so neither of you die tripping over this mess. She has been here every night for two weeks; that sounds pretty serious to me. Give her the drawer."

Chloe shrugged again and glanced at the time on the clock beside her bed. "Crap. I should be picking Beca up in five minutes, I'm so late." Chloe rushed past Stacie before quickly turning back.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself? You can come with if you want?" Chloe offered.

"I think we've had enough third-wheel relationship drama without needing to add me going on your dates Chlo. I'm looking forward to a night of take-out and the E-Network. It'll be great."

Chloe's eyes filled with sympathy. "She isn't gone forever, you know? She's going to be back with her head screwed on and ready to work on your relationship," Chloe promised.

"I don't think there is a relationship to work on anymore," Stacie said honestly. "I love her and I probably always will but I don't want to be anyone's second choice, I deserve better than that. So unless she can find a way to let you go completely then there's nothing there and I'm going to move on. It doesn't matter whether she comes back tomorrow or a month from now."

Aubrey had gone back to New York after the fight two weeks ago. Chloe wasn't entirely sure what the blonde was doing as the only explanation had been 'I need time to sort some things out' and the only contact had been daily emails that were entirely business focused. "Love you Stace," Chloe said as she pulled the brunette in for a warm hug.

"You too Chlo. Now go on your date. And offer that girl a drawer."

"Eye eye captain," Chloe joked.

Chloe was almost at the door when Stacie's phone beeped with a Twitter notification. She pulled it out straight away. It was from one of her New York friends, Jessica.

Jessica: OMG! thechloebeale & onthehunt u r trending #chloebealeisburninggold

Stacie's mouth dropped and she quickly checked the trending topics. There it was. Number three trending worldwide: #chloebealeisburninggold.

"Chloe!" Stacie yelled running for the front door.

"What?" Chloe replied with wide eyes, startled at Stacie's dramatic change.

"You're trending!"

"What?" Chloe repeated. Stacie basically threw her phone at the redhead as she tried to show her. "Oh my god!" Chloe squealed as she started jumping with Stacie. "I'm trending!"

"You're trending!"

Suddenly something occurred to Chloe and she stopped jumping. "Why am I trending?"

"Oh! I totally posted that video of your recording session but you can't be mad 'cause, look!" Stacie squealed.

Chloe laughed and started jumping excitedly again, Stacie joining. Chloe quickly shut it down though when Stacie started getting a bit carried away by grabbing at her own boobs.

"I need to call Beca!" Chloe realized as she quickly pulled her phone out and dialed her girlfriend's number.

* * *

Beca frowned as she glanced at her phone from the kitchen counter. It had taken her all of fifteen minutes to get showered, changed and packed so she'd just spent the rest of the time bored and desperate for Chloe to get there because she was somehow missing her already. Beca glanced at the time as she answered. 5:05. "Chlo?" she spoke into the phone. "Shouldn't you be here already?"

"Oh! I'm totes on my way," Chloe chirped down the phone.

"Are you driving?" Beca asked, panicking slightly at the thought of her girlfriend driving while on the phone.

"No that's dangerous."

"So by 'totes on my way' you mean you haven't left yet?" Beca smirked.

"I can't believe Beca Mitchell just said 'totes'."

"Doesn't count. I was quoting you."

"Totally counts. Anyway I have huge news."

"News that couldn't wait fifteen minutes for you to actually drive here?" Beca asked, momentarily panicking that Chloe was cancelling their date.

"Nope. Check Twitter."

"Chloe-"

"Just do it Becs."

Beca groaned but turned her phone on loudspeaker so that she could check Twitter. Her eyes widened immediately. "Holy crap dude!"

"Dude?"

"Sorry, but babe you are trending! Worldwide!" Beca considered that for a second. "Wait, why are you trending? What'd you do?"

"Stacie posted that video of Burning Gold," Chloe quickly explained as a side note. "But Beca I'm trending! This is huge! Can you believe this?"

Beca couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend was currently being spoken about but millions of people all over the world. Her girlfriend. How could she measure up to that? "So did you, umm, want to cancel the date to go celebrate or something?"

"Don't be silly. Our date will be me celebrating," Chloe brushed off.

"Nuh c'mon. You should be having some big party and chugging champagne or something."

"It's my celebration so I get to decide what to do and I say date. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm leaving now. Love you Bec."

"Love you too Chlo." Beca couldn't help her large smile as she looked down at her phone. Chloe actually wanted to spend time with her instead of having some big party. She didn't get to think about it for too long though because Jesse was soon walking in the door.

"Hey Jess," Beca greeted, schooling her face back into a smirk which she dropped the second she saw the sour look on Jesse's face.

"Oh so you do live here," Jesse grunted, an unfamiliar edge in his voice.

"Umm yeah. I pay rent don't I?" Beca wasn't sure where this side of Jesse was coming from.

Jesse rolled his eyes and pushed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Like you even care," Jesse responded, much more bitchingly than a grown man should.

"I do. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Jesse snapped. "I haven't heard from or seen you in weeks! Not even a text! You could've been dead for all I knew."

"I've been with Chloe," Beca explained.

"Yeah you're big time now, hanging with all your 'famous' friends so you don't have time for me, I get it," Jesse snapped again.

"Dude calm down," Beca returned, her own anger building. "I haven't 'forgotten' you or whatever. I'm just spending time with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Well thanks for that phone call. Congrats." Jesse's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch? Can't you just be happy for me?"

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to calm down slightly. "I am happy for you Becs, seriously, I am but it sucks that you just drop me the second you get a girlfriend. I've been here with you since high school even though at times you are the worst person to be around. And it sucks that you gave Chloe more after knowing her one-day than you've ever given me. I don't ask for much Bec but I figured a call about your relationship status would be the least you could do."

Beca felt like crap. "Jess I'm sorry. I know I suck but Chloe is really helping me with being more open. She's really great Jesse."

"I know she is, I've met her remember. That's why I know that you guys actually do make a great couple and I am honestly really happy for you. It wouldn't hurt to get to spend more time with her though. I'm not asking you to spend less time with her, I'm more just asking if maybe you can spend time with her here as well so I get to see you."

"Yeah… yeah… You guys should definitely hang more. She'll be here soon and I'll talk to her about it. She got some really great news today so we're celebrating," Beca smiled.

"Yeah? What news?"

Beca unlocked her phone and showed Jesse her Twitter page.

"Oh wow! That's the big leagues Bec. Good job bagging her."

"Gross," Beca frowned as the door opened, Chloe just walking in without knocking.

"Hey babe," Chloe greeted without looking as she closed the door behind her. She turned around and saw Jesse standing there as well and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Jesse! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages?"

"Yeah I've been doing good. How about you? Congrats on trending," Jesse smiled easily, the earlier argument already forgotten in the presence of the bubbly redhead.

"Thanks! It's so exciting! I feel famous," Chloe beamed.

Jesse laughed. "Chloe, you are famous."

"That explains it," Chloe joked. "Oh," Chloe suddenly realized, "You must hate me! I've been totally monopolizing your best friend! Bec you should stay here tonight after our date and hang with Jesse. Maybe you two can watch a movie? That'd be nice."

Jesse and Beca shared a look and a laugh. "Thanks Chlo but I can organize my own play dates," Beca joked. "But maybe we can stay here tomorrow night and all do something. Not a movie," Beca added on.

"Yeah and Stacie and Amy too!"

"What about Aubrey?" Jesse asked, not being in the loop.

Beca looked at Chloe who seemed to deflate at the words. "Aubrey's in New York," Beca quickly explained, mouthing 'I'll explain later' when Jesse still looked confused. "Let's go Chlo."

"Yeah," Chloe said, her smile slowly reappearing on her face. "It's gonna be great. See ya later Jesse."

"Bye Jess," Beca said over her shoulder as she followed Chloe out the door. "Am I dressed OK? I realized you didn't actually tell me what we were doing."

"Yeah babe you look great," Chloe smiled.

Beca frowned but kept walking. "And you still haven't told me what we're doing."

"Haven't I?" Chloe asked absently as her and Beca climbed into her car.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Great avoidance Chloe. Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Why? Are they not 'badass' enough for you."

"That's exactly the reason," Beca commented sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Chloe chirped.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked around at where they were driving. Eventually they passed a sign, which made Beca grunt and cross her arms. "Please tell me you aren't taking me to the fair Chloe."

"OK," Chloe smiled back.

"Chloe," Beca groaned.

"Stop complaining. It will be fun. It's the perfect date."

"Perfect for you!"

"Exactly!"

Beca tried to fight it back she ended up laughing at the redhead's enthusiasm.

"And you will love it as well because I will be there and I am very good at making everything fun. Trust me. It's one of my most marketable qualities," Chloe winked.

"You seem to think very highly of yourself Beale," Beca commented dryly.

"Well. I am trending worldwide," Chloe beamed as she pulled up a short walk away from where the fair was taking place. "Now if you're a good girl I'll buy you some fairy floss." Chloe flounced out of the car.

One look at her girlfriend's happy face was enough for Beca not to mention that she hated fairy floss. She'd eat only fairy floss for the rest of her life if it made Chloe smile like that.

* * *

Beca had to give it to Chloe; she was having a blast. They'd had enough sugar to be acting completely high and would definitely have a sugar hangover the next day. Luckily it was a Saturday so they wouldn't need to go in to the studio and could relax the entire day until the group hang at Beca's place. They'd gone on some rides but mostly stuck to the arcades. Chloe had been hell-bent on winning this sad looking sloth stuffed toy for Beca because apparently 'it looks so much like you! It must be your spirit animal'. And Beca had secretly been trying to win a pink unicorn for Chloe because she'd seen the redhead's eyes light up when she'd seen it. Neither of them had had any luck yet but they mutually agreed not to leave until they had won.

"OK," Chloe said as she squinted her eyes to focus on the poles in front of her. "I throw this circle thingy and it lands on the pole thingy and I win the sloth thingy," she said to herself.

"Umm Chlo? Do you have to say that every time?" Beca asked as she fought her smile at Chloe's adorableness.

"It is my mantra. Now don't distract me! You're why I haven't won this yet."

"I am? I thought it was your lack of hand eye co-ordination."

Chloe spun on Beca, completely forgetting the game and the line of people behind her waiting to play it. "I have fabulous hand eye co-ordination. This game just takes a different skill set to the ones I have."

"C'mon you can admit it. There is something that Chloe magnificent Beale isn't perfect at," Beca smirked.

"I will not," Chloe stated firmly. She tried to turn back to the game but a hand pulled at the hem of her shirt. Chloe looked down and saw a little girl who was probably around 6 or 7. "Hi!" She chirped brightly, quickly crouching down so she was as eye-level with the girl.

Beca scrunched her face but secretly liked the way Chloe seemed to be a natural with kids.

"Are you really Chloe Beale?" the girls asked having heard what Beca said.

"That's me," Chloe beamed. "And what's your name?"

"Maddison."

"Well it's nice to meet you Maddison. Are you having a good time?"

Maddison nodded her head happily. "You are my favorite singer. I saw you as Ariel."

"Aww thanks sweetie. I love hearing that." Chloe reached out a hand and brushed the girl's red hair lightly. "We match."

The girl beamed at the suggestion of having something in common with her idol. "Does that mean I can be Ariel too?"

"Of course it does! I think everyone has a little bit of princess inside of them. Are you any good at this game?" Chloe asked.

Maddison nodded again. "My daddy taught me how to do it. He says there's a trick."

Chloe tilted her head, her usual sign for thinking. "A trick? Really? Would your daddy be OK with you sharing it with me? I really want to win that sloth for my girlfriend but I'm not doing very well."

"Oi! Can you hurry it up?" A man snapped from the line.

"Can you grow some manners?" Beca returned instantly. She'd been really mesmerized by her girlfriend's interaction with the girl and was more than upset that this guy was interrupting it. The guy seemed to sense Beca's anger so he wisely kept his mouth shut and just focused on glaring.

"Sure," Maddison carried on as if they hadn't been interrupted. "Daddy says you need to loop it," the circle drew an arc in the air with her finger to show what she meant, "So it lands over the poles."

"Your daddy sounds very smart."

"He is. Is your daddy smart?"

Beca noticed that Chloe seemed to falter for a moment before regaining her flawless composure. "He sure is. OK I'm gonna give it a try. Can you watch to see if I do it right?"

Maddison nodded so Chloe stood. She raised her arm and squinted her eyes again. I loop this circle thingy and it lands on the pole thingy and I win the sloth thingy," Chloe corrected her 'mantra' and threw the 'circle thingy'. It arched in the air and landed over a pole, looping and wobbly for a scary moment before it sunk onto the pole. "Yes!" Chloe squealed.

"Yey!" Maddison cheered.

Chloe picked Maddison up and spun her around quickly before returning her to the ground. "Thank you so much Maddison! Beca is going to call her sloth Maddison now to remember you."

"Thank you Beca," Maddison beamed.

Beca managed a half-smirk and awkward shrug as Chloe received the sloth from the man running the game.

"It was really nice to meet you Maddison but I think it's your turn now so we'll let you get to it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"I will. I love you Chloe," Maddison said as she hugged Chloe's waist quickly.

"Aww, I love you too!" Chloe eventually withdrew herself from her little fan and with a wave and a smile left the booth with Beca. "For you," Chloe beamed as she handed over Maddison the sloth.

"Thanks Chlo, it's great," Beca said honestly. She might hate stuffed animals but the fact that it was a stuffed animal that Chloe had wasted a tone of money trying to win for her changed everything. "Do I need to stick with the name?"

"Yep," Chloe responded. "You ready to head home?"

Beca was surprised that she felt joy, not anxiety, fill her at the thought of having a 'home' with Chloe. "Not quite yet. I want to have another go at that ball game."

"OK." Chloe and Beca quickly made their way to the arcade game and Beca slapped down her money. The pink unicorn sat in front of her, mocking her. She would win it. First ball: miss. Second ball: one pin. Third ball: miss. Beca frowned and slapped more money down, causing Chloe to laugh because Beca had just been mocking her for doing the same. First ball: 3 pins. Now there were only three left. Beca kissed her second ball and tossed it. Connection.

"Winner!" The attendant yelled in a bored tone. "Pick your prize."

"The lame unicorn," Beca said, masking her joy.

Chloe's face resembled a kid on Christmas when Beca handed it over.

"You like it?" Beca asked.

Instead of replying with words Chloe responded with a kiss not at all appropriate for their location. Luckily the enthusiasm stayed and Chloe thanked Beca again in the privacy of their home and Beca thanked her back just as hard.

* * *

 **A/N: Aubrey will be back soon :) let me know if you guys are still liking and reading this so I know if you want me to keep going or not. Peace.**


	12. Partition

**A/N: Smut you say? Well I'm pretty sure this chapter will tickle your fancy (that's funny when you read the first line, I swear).**

 **A lot of fluff and some story development in this chapter. The next one is going to be HUGE because the different** **story lines that I've been setting up for a while are going to come to a head. Remember: this story is almost done, there's maybe 3 chapters left. Thank you so much to every single person who encouraged me to keep going with this story and said that they are enjoying it. You all are very special to me. Beware Staubrey shippers: you may not like what happens in this chapter but I guarantee you that it is for a very good cause and I have a very good reason to do it. It will lead to Stacie having a bit of a realisation that will make her much more accepting when Aubrey finally returns in the next chapter, so still positive and happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Live it Up or Partition (which you should definitely watch the film clip of or listen to in order to get the… umm… feeling of the song when Chloe is umm… dancing… and singing to it. See you at the end!**

* * *

 _That tickles,_ was Beca's first thought as her mind began to wake up. Unconsciously her right hand lifted to scratch her nose, as there was a weight on her left. In fact there was a weight over the entire left side of her body. She barely dropped her hand before her nose was itchy again. She forced her eyes open and blinked quickly to focus on the face centimetres from her own. Chloe was smiling down at her with a lock of hair in her hand.

"Chloe. Please tell me you did not wake me up by tickling my nose with your hair."

"OK."

"You're so weird," Beca groaned. She rolled over as much as Chloe's body half on top of her would allow seeing the time. "Chloe Beale. It is 4 in the good damn morning. What the fuck are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. My brain kept thinking."

"They are meant to do that; it's a good thing. You'll get used to it."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Chloe looked offended.

"Maybe? It's 4am Chlo. Go to bed, please. Or at least let me."

"But I need to talk it all out so that I can sleep."

"Go annoy Stacie," Beca groaned, closing her eyes fully prepared to ignore the redhead.

Chloe poked her sharply in the side. "You are my girlfriend. You are required to let me talk through my problems."

"I never agreed to that," Beca argued with one eye cracked open.

"Fine," Chloe pouted as she rolled off of Beca and onto her side so that her back was facing Beca.

Beca groaned and rubbed a hand over her tired face. She pulled Chloe's shoulder so that the redhead was flat on her back and Beca could see her face. She looked legitimately upset and Beca felt bad. "You know I'm grumpy without sleep Chlo. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

But Chloe's small smile showed Beca that regardless of Chloe's words she was forgiven. "Let's talk. What's going through that crazy head of yours?"

"I had a weird dream."

"Weird good or weird bad?" Beca asked.

"Neither really. We, um, we were out at dinner…"

"That's not really all that weird Chloe and it happens in real life too."

"Yeah but… we were out to dinner with my dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "I must have been thinking about what Maddison said when I fell asleep or something because he was suddenly there. He called me and said he wanted to meet you and for some reason dream Chloe was all 'what a great idea' and didn't find it strange that dream dad was calling her for the first time in years just to meet dream Beca."

Beca smiled at how completely adorable her girlfriend was when talking about 'dream Beca' and 'dream Chloe' as if they were all completely made up characters… which maybe they were.

"So we went out for dinner at my favourite place in New York and Bec," Chloe's eyes grew watery, "He said that he was proud of me and that mum would approve of you."

"Oh babe," Beca whispered, cuddling into Chloe's side and brushing her hair loosely with a hand.

"And I guess I realised that I want that to actually happen. I want to hear my dad say he is proud of me because he should be. I did it Bec; I took a one in a million chance and actually became something great and I did it without any parents, just Aubrey. I think a real dad would be proud of having a doctor like me and I hope my mum would be too. And I really want him to say that mum would like you. He knew her better than anyone and he knows exactly whom she would want for me and I want that to be you. I want that Bec," Chloe cried.

Beca kept stroking Chloe's hair. "I want that too Chloe," Beca assured. "Do you still have his number? I mean, I know it's not totally like your dream but if it's what you want then you should call him and ask him to dinner. Here or in LA I will be there and I'll meet him and I'll tell him that I love you and I'll tell him exactly what I would say to your mum."

"You'd do that?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Of course I would," Beca promised.

"I don't have his number because I changed my phone after Tom but Aubrey has it."

"Then call her."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't do that. She's off somewhere doing god knows what to try and get over me so that she can be happy. It's my fault that her life is a mess so I definitely can't just call and say, 'hey, I know you're trying to forget about me but how about you drop anything and help me contact my estranged father'."

"You can just call and say that because even though Aubrey is a grade-A bitch she is your best friend and she cares about you.

Chloe sighed but didn't say anything.

"You really miss her don't you? Why haven't you spoken to me about this?"

"Because that night I turned my back on my best friend and then she left because of her feelings for me. Stacie is really hurting right now and I'm completely to blame. I feel guilty for not staying here with her and I feel sick every time Stacie cries in her room and thinks I can't hear her and I feel angry that my best friend has bailed on me when there is so much I need to talk to her about."

Beca wasn't sure where to start. "Stacie and I have both told you that you aren't responsible for anything and even Aubrey knows that you did the right thing that night because Stacie needed you as well and you came back here and spent the night holding Aubrey as she cried and you were completely understanding when she said she needed to go home for a while and you helped her with it. You didn't turn your back on your best friend and you are doing everything you can to help Stacie and I know she appreciates it. They both love you and I know they would hate to hear that you are beating yourself up over this. As for the last part, you know I am hear with whatever you need to talk about, even if it means waking me up at 4am by tickling my face with your hair which is the creepiest way to wake someone up, by the way."

"I think that's the most words you've ever said at one time," Chloe joked earning a glare. "How do I talk to you about the hot new piece I have that is a sex-god and so completely loving and sweet."

"Well… OK… Stacie is here whenever you need to talk."

"You want me to rub my happy relationship in the face of my best friend who is heartbroken at her failed coupling?"

"Why are you making this so difficult? Talk to Jesse. He is great at girly stuff and I know he'd love any titbits about me that you throw at him."

Chloe smirked and rolled on top of Beca, the only thing separating their skin being Beca's oversized shirt she'd thrown on the night before when Chloe had decided to just sleep naked. "Are you giving me custody of your best friend and permission to share any information I deem necessary with him?"

Beca scrunched her nose. "I guess so. Just know that I will kill him if you over share, OK?"

Chloe nodded happily and pecked Beca's nose.

"So are we all sorted now? Has your brain stopped thinking again so we can go to sleep?"

"Sure," Chloe purred as she began sucking Beca's neck. "But for future reference: how do you like to be woken up?"

"This works," Beca moaned as Chloe hand travelled south.

"Yeah? Something like this?" Chloe asked as her talented fingers began rubbing Beca's clit.

"Every. Single. Fucking. Morning," Beca puffed. "Wake me whenever as long as you do it like this."

"Really?" Chloe smirked as she moved her hand to circle Beca's entrance. "What about this?" She quickly thrust a finger inside of Beca, pumping hard. "Or this," she added a second finger.

Beca groaned in response, unable to form any coherent words or thoughts as Chloe kept pumping furiously, curling her fingers and scraping at Beca's g-spot.

"Or this," Chloe added and third finger and used her thumb to apply pressure to Beca's nub.

"Fuck!" Beca moaned as her muscles tightened then released. Her body pushed into the mattress and she grabbed the sheets to stop herself from thrashing in ecstasy. Chloe pumped slowly as Beca came down before removing her fingers and raising to her lips. Chloe smirked down at Beca with hooded eyes as she sucked each finger into her mouth teasingly slow.

Beca reacted quickly, flipping them so suddenly that Chloe actually squeaked in surprise.

"Quick recovery," Chloe commented.

Beca shifted her thigh between Chloe's legs and pressed against her roughly. "How it is even fair for someone to be so sexy and beautiful at the same time."

"It's both a blessing and a curse," Chloe joked but her laugh turned into a moan as Beca pressed into her even harder.

Beca could feel Chloe's wetness cover her upper thigh and already felt herself grow wet again at the feeling. Chloe saw the arousal grow in Beca's eyes so she quickly pressed her own thigh where Beca needed it the most. "Mmm Chloe," Beca groaned as the two began thrusting in tandem, feeling the friction grow between them.

"Beca," Chloe groaned back as her two hands slid up Beca's shirt, only just now realising the brunette still had an item of clothing on. The thought flew from her mind when a particularly rough thrust caused her to scratch down Beca's expanse of back.

"Shit," Beca moaned at the feeling of pleasure mixed with pain. "I love you Chloe, so fucking much," Beca forced out as she felt her climax building and quickened her movements and added more pressure.

"I love you too," Chloe moaned, leaning up to pull Beca into a fierce kiss. Chloe's hand reached down between the tangle of limbs and she added a finger to rub against Beca's clit. Beca copied and soon both were falling over the edge together. Beca collapsed on Chloe's sweaty body, both of their chests rising and falling quickly as they regained their breath. "That was amazing," Chloe commented.

"Every. Fucking. Morning," Beca agreed as her eyes began to close. She didn't have the energy or the desire to move off of Chloe in any way. In fact she would have loved to be even closer.

Chloe didn't mind. Beca weighed next to nothing and the closeness was actually comforting as she found her own eyes quickly closing as she joined her girlfriend in slumber.

* * *

Beca felt completely at peace as she stared down at the stunning woman beneath her. Everything about Chloe amazed Beca from her striking red hair to her cartoon blue eyes, from her tightly toned tan body to her sunshine personality. Not for the first time Beca ignored the voice in her head that warned her that she was in no way good enough for Chloe. It sounded mysteriously like Aubrey 'bitch' Posen.

"Staring is creepy you stalker," Chloe purred in a morning voice that drove Beca crazy.

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking."

"Oh yeah? I hear thinking is normal," Chloe joked as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"How do you do that?" Beca asked, genuinely curious.

"What?" Chloe asked as her head tilted.

"That! You've just woken up but you are already stunningly beautiful and ready to fart rainbows."

Chloe's face scrunched up. "That's disgusting."

"It's a compliment."

"Definitely not."

Beca smirked and pecked Chloe's lips. "I want to make you breakfast but I don't want to detach," Beca said as she held up their linked hands that must have happened unconsciously while they were sleeping.

"Well I am hungry," Chloe supplied. "And pancakes are the only non-microwavable food you know how to make."

"Not true!" Beca argued. "I can make grilled cheese."

Chloe laughed. "Well I stand corrected. You are obviously a very talented chef and I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You will be," Beca smirked as she bit down lightly on Chloe's collarbone.

"What about breakfast?" Chloe asked.

Beca raised a brow and looked at Chloe sceptically. "Really Chlo? You're passing up sex, what you told me was your all-time favourite activity, for some not great pancakes."

"Well it's your fault for putting them in my head. And I love your pancakes."

Beca laughed but dropped her head back down to continue giving attention to Chloe's neck. "What if I put this into your head?" Beca asked as she began to bite and suck her way down her girlfriend's body.

"Pancakes," Chloe moaned in response but made no effort to stop Beca's actions.

Beca's teeth grazed Chloe nipple before she swirled her tongue around it. A hand palmed Chloe's other breast, squeezing and pinching, adding enough pressure to drive Chloe crazy. "And now?"

"Pan… cakes," Chloe breathed.

Beca continued her decent and pulled Chloe's swollen clit into her mouth, sucking it harshly before releasing. "And now?"

"Fuck breakfast," Chloe panted.

"I'd prefer to fuck you," Beca returned before sucking on Chloe again. Chloe moaned in approval as Beca pushed two fingers into her quivering body. "You are my favourite breakfast," Beca breathed as she licked Chloe's juices and pumped slowly.

"Fuck that's hot," Chloe moaned as she raised her head to look down at Beca's smirking face. "So fucking hot."

Beca grinned and nibbled on Chloe's nub again, causing the redhead to drop her head back and moan. Beca felt Chloe's pleasure building so she quickly her pace, pumping her fingers quickly and making them work in tandem with her mouth. Chloe's orgasm came quick and hard and Beca helped her ride through it before climbing back up her body.

"That was amazing babe," Chloe complimented when she finally opened her eyes. "You're getting really good at this," she teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head at her girlfriend. "Don't be mean."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when her stomach rumbled. "Now I'm starving," Chloe pouted.

Beca laughed and rolled off of her girlfriend and stood from the bed. "Have a shower. I'll go make you pancakes."

"But it's your turn," Chloe said as she reached a hand out to pull Beca back into bed.

Beca took the hand but stayed standing. She bent over to place a light kiss on Chloe's forehead. "We don't do 'turns'. I love you. Now go shower and breakfast will be ready when you come out."

"I love you too," Chloe gushed as her girlfriend pulled on some loose track pants and let the room. Chloe pulled a pillow over her face and squealed into it as she kicked her feet in bed. How had she gotten so lucky?

* * *

"Here we have Beca Mitchell modelling 'thoroughly fucked', the summer line. Any words Ms Mitchell?" Stacie joked as she took a seat at the bench in the kitchen where Beca was finishing up the pancakes.

"Sure, take seven. Get fucked or you don't get pancakes," Beca responded without turning around.

Stacie laughed. "And we have a winner. Chloe must be pretty good if even her best friend gets pancakes the morning after."

"I'd be willing to feed all of America right now," Beca returned, finally glancing at Stacie over her shoulder.

Stacie laughed again. "If you ever break up I am totally tapping that."

Beca glared at the taller brunette and pointed a spatula threateningly. "Hands to yourself."

Stacie groped her breasts with a smirk. "Happily."

"Gross."

"Morning," Chloe chirped as she entered the room. Chloe took a seat next to Stacie after planting a kiss on Beca's cheek. "This looks fun," she commented as she glanced at the woman next to her who was still feeling herself. "Need a hand?" she joked which caused Stacie to laugh and Beca to pout. "What?" Chloe asked when she saw the reactions. "What'd I do?"

"Your girlfriend is just jealous of our crazy intense attraction for each other," Stacie teased.

"Whatever. Breakfast is done. I'm showering." Beca grumped as she moved out of the kitchen and past the two women.

Chloe grabbed her by the waist and pulled the smaller woman in between her legs. "I'm joking and she's teasing. I only have my eyes set on a small sarcastic brunette whom I love dearly."

"Yeah well she doesn't like her girlfriend flirting with other people in front of her," Beca pouted as she wound her arms around Chloe's neck.

"So behind your back is fine?" Chloe joked.

Beca tried to pull away but Chloe held her in place. "I love you Beca Mitchell. Everyone else are goblins compared to you in my eyes."

Beca smiled and ignored Stacie's comment about Beca's height making her more like a goblin. "I love you too Chloe Beale."

"Glad to hear it. Maybe I'll introduce you to my small sarcastic brunette one day."

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. "You aren't nearly as funny as you think you are."

"Oh I totally am. You go shower. I'll keep the pancakes warm and we'll eat when you come back."

"You don't-"

"We do. Now go, you stink."

Beca grumbled something under her breath and made her way to Chloe's bedroom, ignoring Stacie and Chloe giggling behind her.

* * *

Beca exited Chloe's bathroom with just a fluffy white towel hiding her nakedness. She looked around for her bag or any of her clothes that were normally scattered all over Chloe's floor but couldn't find anything. Actually they hadn't been there when she'd walked in. Beca secured the large towel around her body and headed to the kitchen where Chloe and Stacie were still chatting at the bench.

"Babe?" Beca asked gaining the attention of both women who seemed surprised by her attire. "Have you seen my clothes? Or my bag?"

"Oh yeah!" Chloe chirped. "Third and fourth drawer in the dressing cabinet."

Beca frowned. "You put my clothes in your drawers? Why?"

"They're your drawers now," Chloe explained. "I gave you the bottom ones because you don't need to bend as far."

"Ignoring that rudeness," Beca commented. "Why do I have drawers?"

Stacie pretended to focus on a magazine she'd found on the bench but it was obvious she was listening.

"Because your clothes all over the place was a death trap and you are here so often that you really should feel comfortable."

"I do feel comfortable."

"Good. Now you have drawers as well."

Beca smiled. Chloe was doing her best to play this down as not a big deal because she must have been worried that Beca would panic at the idea of sharing space. "I really wish you'd have asked before you do that," Beca began, smirking when she saw Chloe's face fall. "Because my clothes prefer to be hung so you're gonna need to give me half of your closest too."

Chloe beamed happily.

"And don't you wish you had of just done it right the first time. Now you're going to have to unfold all of my clothes and hang them up," Beca jokingly chastised.

Chloe smirked when she realised that Beca was saying she was more than fine with taking this next step. "I am not your maid; do it yourself."

"Fine," Beca sighed as she began to head back to the bedroom. "I hope you aren't too attached to anything in the closest because I'm just gonna donate half of it."

"No!" Chloe cried quickly scuttling into the bedroom behind the smaller brunette.

Stacie laughed as she flicked a page in the magazine and listened to the playful bickering coming from the bedroom. The pancakes were cold when they finally had breakfast.

* * *

"Changing the channel!" Stacie announced as she leaned forward from the backseat of the car before they even pulled out of the driveway. Beca was driving Chloe's car to her apartment because Chloe had somehow found a drink in her friend and decided to drink the entire thing before they'd left and even though Chloe was staying at Beca's that night Stacie wasn't so she'd need Chloe's car to drive home.

"Actually," Beca said as she stopped Stacie. "I have a CD I wanted Chloe to hear." Beca leaned over Chloe's lap and pulled the CD out of her bag. She'd been meaning to play it for the redhead the night before but had forgotten. "I burnt this yesterday to give you an idea of what the album sounded like so far now that we've recorded all of the early songs you wrote. All we have left is the secret new stuff that you haven't shown me. Have you decided how the album with finish?"

"Oh my god!" Stacie groaned from the backseat before Chloe could answer. "Keep all work conversations for work please. And are you really going to make us listen to Chloe's CD while we drive? Isn't that like vocal masturbation or something?"

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe winked.

"Kinky," Stacie winked back as her hands once again grabbed her breasts.

"Jesus Stacie," Beca said as she looked at the brunette through the rear view mirror. "What's up with the salacious touching whenever my girlfriend and sex come into the same sentence?"

"Jealous?"

"Just keep it in your pants maybe," Beca returned.

"Oh I know!" Chloe interrupted as she quickly skipped the CD, listening to the opening chords of a few before finding one of the more recent songs that they'd recorded. "Party jam!" smiled as the song began.

Stacie forgot her objections and pulled out her phone to record when Chloe started singing along with the words in the car.

Live it up up I

Live it up up I

Live it up up I

A thousand people stood in line

To hear a couple words of mine

Afraid I would miss a beat

And everyone's watching me

I don't know why I'm still afraid

It's not like it was yesterday

I'm the one stopping me

From all that I want to be

It's ridiculous

The stars are inconspicuous

I told myself this can't be how I think

It's irrational

It seems so supernatural

I'm happy ever after all I've seen

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand much to the objection of the driving brunette and used Beca's fist as a microphone as she twisted in her seat and sang the words to her audience of one.

I'm unstoppable

I drop kick impossible

I live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

I break down the walls

I back hand and smash 'em all

I live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

Ooh ooh

Live it up up I

Ooh ooh

Live it up up I

Don't know why my stomach drops

Like jumping off a mountain top

I used to be fearless when I had my safety net

Wake up my heart is beating fast

Cause I ain't got no strings attached

Afraid I'd go anywhere, everywhere

It's just that I don't know where

It's ridiculous

The stars are inconspicuous

I told myself this can't be how I think

It's irrational

It seems so supernatural

I'm happy ever after all I've seen

I'm unstoppable

I drop kick impossible

I live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

I break down the walls

I back hand and smash 'em all

I Live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

Ooh ooh

Live it up up I

Ooh ooh

Live it up up I

No I'm not afraid

No I'm not afraid

Live it up up I

Ooh no I'm not afraid

Live it up up I

Oooh, yeah, yeah

I'm unstoppable

I drop kick impossible

I Live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

I break down the walls

I back hand and smash 'em all

I Live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up up I

Live it up

Live it up baby

Live it up

Live it up baby

Live it up

Live it up baby

Live it up

Live it up baby

Hey, hey, hey, hey,

Yeah yeah yeah

Oooh, yeah!

* * *

Stacie, Beca and Chloe were still laughing as they entered the apartment to find Jesse, Fat Amy and a mystery man sitting on the couch looking at them questioningly.

"Hey guys," Beca greeted, "And stranger who I've never met before."

"That's rude," Chloe chastised which caused Beca to apologize immediately much to everyone's enjoyment. "Hi I'm Chloe Beale," Chloe greeted as she held her hand out to the man who had stood from the couch.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are," he responded without shaking Chloe's hand. "I'm kind of a big deal as well. Bumper Allen?" He asked as if everyone should know who he was. "I was John Mayer's assistant."

"Oh!" Chloe said politely as she awkwardly dropped her hand. "Nice to meet you in person… Bumper? How is John?"

"Maybe you should ask Tina Turner," Bumper winked.

"Are you suggesting that John Mayer is dating Tina Turner?" Chloe asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm not sure that I believe you," Chloe commented. "Jesse, Amy and… Bumper… this is my best friend Stacie."

"Hey!" Stacie greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Doesn't seem like a bitch," Amy commented.

"Thank you?"

"No that's… Stacie not Aubrey," Beca explained awkwardly, hating the sad looks that ghosted over Chloe's and Stacie's faces.

"Oh! Well you can call me Fat Amy."

"Fat Amy?"

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Amy explained in a bored tone.

Stacie automatically grabbed her breasts much to Jesse's delight. "I'd hardly call myself a twig."

Amy laughed and clapped Stacie on the back. "I like you, join us." Amy pulled Stacie onto the couch between herself and Jesse causing Bumper, Amy, Stacie and Jesse to all sit much too closely to each other on the three-seater couch.

"That sounded like an invite to a cult of some sort," Stacie joked.

"We'll talk later," Amy winked.

Chloe sat down on the armchair and pulled Beca into her lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette and resting her chin on Beca's shoulder. "So Beca has vetoed a movie. Anyone else have an idea of what we can do?"

"Well," Jesse began with a goofy smirk, "We have even numbers which means," he pulled a game out from where it was hidden under the coffee table, "Articulate!"

"I don't think that's what it means," Beca deadpanned.

"Ah-ah!" Jesse pointed a finger. "You gave up your veto on the movie, you don't get to veto this too."

"Fine. I'm using Chloe's veto."

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe asked.

Beca frowned at the use of 'aca' but decided not to comment, even though Amy said that she liked it and would start using it. "What's mine is yours, right?"

"This morning you weren't even willing to listen to my bad dream and now it's 'what mine is yours'?"

Beca shrugged. "It was 4am and I did listen. Please Chloe? This game is lame."

"Well I love it."

Beca groaned and dropped her head, knowing that Chloe would win this fight.

"Then it's decided," Jesse cheered as he set up the game. "Beca and Chloe are one team, Amy and Bumper another… so I guess that's me and you Stacie," Jesse beamed at the brunette.

Stacie winked in response and Jesse reddened.

"Who goes first?" Chloe asked.

"You should," Fat Amy said. "Being a ginger is punishment enough."

Beca bit her cheek to hold in her laugh at Chloe's shocked expression.

"Sounds like a good reason to me," Stacie agreed not hiding her laughter.

"Oh and before you ask, I'm straight and not interested in experimenting no matter how awesome your bod is," Amy said confidently causing Stacie to be the shocked one now. "I have fantastic gaydar. Don't worry; I don't blame you. Sometimes I get jealous of the mirror for getting to look at my sexiness so often."

"Gay?" Jesse asked with a disappointed sigh.

"Bi," Stacie winked in response causing Chloe and Beca to share at look at Stacie's blatant flirting.

"OK," Chloe chirped cutting the sexual tension between Stacie and Jesse. "What topic do I start with?" she asked as she grabbed a handful of cards from the deck and moved so she was sitting squished next to Beca and not under her.

"People," Jesse supplied.

"Alright. Ready babe?"

"Ready," Beca sighed.

"Timer." Stacie turned the timer and Chloe looked at her first card. "British impression."

"Ginger spice," Beca answered straight away.

Chloe flicked quickly to the next card. "Scissor fingers," Chloe said, having watched the movie with the brunette a few weeks prior.

"Johnny Depp," Beca answered quickly again, her excitement growing slightly as she was becoming competitive with the realization that maybe her and Chloe would actually be good at this together.

"Butt and sex tape."

"Kim Kardashian." Chloe had definitely filled her head with nonsense.

"Hooker."

"Julia Roberts." Jesse laughed at that one even though he was surprised that Beca knew Pretty Woman.

"Lips."

"Angelina Jolie," Beca said as she rolled her eyes. She'd caught Chloe pouting into the mirror one day wondering why she couldn't have the other woman's lips.

"Hound Dog."

"Elvis Presley."

Chloe quickly skipped a few that she didn't think Beca would know before speaking again. "I'll be back," Chloe said in a pretty spot on accent.

Beca blinked.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, quickly swapping the card. "Famous psychiatrist."

"Freud."

"Time!" Stacie called. "Damn. You two aced it. Seven. Very impressive."

Jesse, Amy and Bumper agreed, especially when neither pair were able to score more than two on their rounds. Amy was too busy claiming that she'd slept with everyone on the cards and Stacie kept using the E Network as her frame of reference in explaining the people.

"OK we're on object," Beca said as she grabbed a fresh pile of cards. "Ready Chloe? Timer. OK. You put my clothes in…"

"A drawer."

"You sing in a…"

"Microphone."

"You bounce a…"

"Basketball."

"I smoke a…"

"Cigarette. And you better not!"

Beca chuckled but check going. They were on a roll. "Eminem has a…"

"Rocket for some reason."

"I made you a…"

"CD."

"Babies wear…"

"Diapers."

"No."

"Nappies?"

"That's it. I want…"

"Sex?"

"Is that an object?"

"Well it's what I want."

Beca dropped the cards and sputtered causing Chloe to laugh.

"Time," Stacie called as Beca tried to collect the cards. "Eight that time. You guys need to be put on a handicap or something; you're already halfway and no one else has really moved."

"Jealous?" Beca returned Stacie's earlier words and received a glare.

Fat Amy and Bumper only moved 1 but Stacie and Jesse made some progress with 5.

"Action," Chloe smirked, "This'll be fun."

"You can't act it out!" Jesse ordered.

"Unless it's sex then feel free," Stacie winked.

Chloe laughed at the comment and turned to Beca. "Ready babe?"

Beca nodded and Stacie flipped the timer.

"OK no, no, no, no," Chloe muttered as she flipped through the cards. "These suck! They are all like 'acquiring', what even is that?"

Beca laughed and shook her head at her pouting girlfriend, not even caring that their time was almost up and Chloe hadn't asked her anything.

"Oh! I can do this one! Soon we will be…?"

"Moving," Beca answered automatically.

Chloe froze with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Aca-awkward," Amy commented, followed by, "Crushed it," for her correct use of 'aca'.

"Time," Stacie said softly.

"Whose turn?" Beca asked, trying to force the attention away from herself.

"Let's talk," Chloe said finally as she pulled herself and Beca to their feet and led the brunette into her bedroom. "Keep playing guys," Chloe said over her shoulder, "We'll be back soon."

Chloe took a seat on the edge of Beca's bed when the door closed and gestured for Beca to join her.

"Fun game," Beca joked as she nervously rubbed her neck.

"Babe I need you to be really serious with me for a sec, OK?"

Beca swallowed hard but she nodded.

"Was that some sort of Freudian slip-I know you know you that is-or was that just an accident?"

Beca bit her lip. "It's… It was… It's way too soon for that, right?"

Chloe linked her hand with Beca's; her eyes were soft. "This isn't about what I think, right now. I'm asking for you to tell me what is going through that crazy little mind of yours."

Something about Chloe just made Beca feel completely at ease, even though she should be panicking because of what she was about to admit. "Not like right now but yeah, I want to live with you Chlo, in the future. I love you and… it's the forever sort of love so I figure why delay the inevitable, right? But I'm cool with waiting 'til you're ready, I'm in no rush. Oh my god, are you freaking out right now? Have I just terrified you by talking about forever after only two weeks? Jesus Christ Mitchell, lock it up."

Chloe shook her head and laughed, leaning forward and ending Beca's rambling with a long kiss. "Beca," she began, "I am not at all freaking out, see," Chloe raised their joined hands so that Beca could feel her steady pulse. "I love you too, just as fiercely and passionately and forever as you love me. Yes, I want to live with you as well in the NEAR future. I know we are in no rush but I agree, why delay the inevitable?"

Beca grinned. "Seriously? Like, seriously? Me and you?"

Chloe laughed and pushed Beca backwards so that she could straddle the smaller woman. "Yes seriously. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

Beca and Chloe didn't get nearly as far as they wanted before Jesse knocked on the door. "Guys? Amy and Bumper got into a fight so we had to put the game away. Amy wants us to play truth or dare, the drinking version."

'Be right there!" Chloe chirped as she removed herself from Beca and straightened her clothes. Once she was presentable she left the bedroom, sending Beca a wink as the brunette tried to recompose herself enough to deal with her friends for a few more hours before Chloe could relieve the tension she'd just started.

* * *

"Beca, your turn," Stacie drawled, drunk. She'd started drinking an hour ago much to Chloe and Beca's displeasure when Jesse had offered her his bed for the night. Stacie had told him that he didn't need to sleep on the couch because they were adults and could share his bed. Chloe hadn't liked the wink one bit.

"Truth," Beca answered easily. She was tipsy to everyone else's drunk. Bumper looked ready to pass out, Jesse was swaying, Stacie wouldn't stop groping herself and Chloe and Amy were loud and giggling but coping better than the others. Chloe hadn't gone as hard as usual because she wanted to watch Stacie and Jesse and Amy was 'the best drinker in Tasmania', which considering the small population wasn't too surprising.

"OK. Best sexual experience," Stacie asked.

Beca groaned. She'd only been answering with 'truth' because she refused to do something embarrassing and Stacie's questions were always sex related which was uncomfortable as the answer was usually 'Chloe'.

"You need to answer, you've used up all your shot passes," Amy reminded.

"Fine," Beca muttered as she began the story in a low voice.

"Speak up!" Amy yelled. "You remind me of this Asian ninja, Lily. I couldn't understand one word she said."

Beca glared but started again. "It was a couple weeks ago," she began, glancing quickly at Chloe's smile when the redhead realized she was once again the answer (although her confidence did not need to grow any further), "And it was the first time that we-you know."

"Beca if you're old enough to do it then your old enough to say it," Chloe teased with a smirk. She was looking forward to hearing Beca's recount of their first night.

Beca glared at her girlfriend. "Jesus. OK. It was the first time Chloe and I had sex, alright?"

Chloe smiled brightly and Beca's face softened immediately. She continued her story focused on Chloe, forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

"I'd been desperate for you since the first day I ever saw you and that had unbelievably intensified when we'd met in person. Then we finally admit our feelings for each other and it was electric. Of course you are somehow better in person than in my wildest fantasies but instead of relieving the tension you just kept on building it and building it. I was literally mush and begging you to do something by the time we finally got there. Two times later and I couldn't move a muscle. I was literal jelly which was so painful cause fuck did I want you too."

"Wow," Amy breathed, "Maybe I should be a lesbian."

Chloe laughed and scrunched her nose adorably.

"OK red, your turn," Amy said.

"Wait," Beca argued, "I get to ask her."

"No way! The entire night you've been daring her to kiss you. It's boring and now it's my turn to give her an epic dare to make up for all your lame ones."

"Dare it is," Chloe agreed easily ignoring Beca's protests.

"I dare you to act like you are auditioning for a role in the female Magic Mike and we are the producers."

"Done," Chloe smirked as she jumped to her feet, swaying slightly before straightening. Bumper had passed out but Jesse and Stacie sat up straight, eager to watch the show. Beca was blinked owlishly at her girlfriend and Amy was looking very excited.

Chloe made her way to where Beca's phone was connected to the speakers and found a karaoke version of her song on Youtube. "Hey Stace, can you come here?" Chloe asked.

Stacie wobbled her way to her friend.

"I'm gonna go into Beca's room. When I say ready can you press play?"

Stacie nodded and took the phone from Chloe so she could head off. Jesse and Amy jumped up and decided to quickly rotate the couch so that there would be more room for Chloe to move and so that it was facing the direction that Chloe would be coming out of. Bumper was left lying on the floor near the TV. Beca considered her options for a moment before claiming the middle seat on the couch in perfect view of what was about to happen. If Chloe was OK with this then she would be too.

"OK. Ready!" Chloe called. Stacie pressed play and Chloe emerged, walking with the beat of the music. She was still wearing her short dress but she'd also added some thigh highs that she must have had in her bag to wear the next day and some heels. Chloe began to sing as she walked slowly into the room.

Driver roll up the partition please

Driver roll up the partition please

I don't need you seeing Chloe on her knees

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged

Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck

He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse

He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown

Chloe stopped in the middle of the room and began swaying her hips with the bass. Beca felt her mouth dry up and she couldn't swallow. Chloe had barely done anything and she was already being driven crazy by just the look of pure seduction in the redhead's eyes.

Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel

Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

And we ain't even gonna make it to this club

Chloe reached down and gripped the hem of her dress. She began to raise it, inch-by-inch, achingly slow, as she sang.

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like is right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Chloe finally pulled off her dress entirely, revealing a matching set of black lingerie. Chloe raised her arms in the air, spinning her dress and letting it go, not caring where it went. She kept swaying to the music as her hands slid up and down her nearly naked body.

Driver roll up the partition fast

Driver roll up the partition please

Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash

Hand prints and footprints on my glass

Hand prints and good grips all on my ass

Private show with the music blastin'

He like to call me peaches when we get this nasty

Red wine drip filth talk that trash

Chauffeur eavesdropping tryin' not to crash

Chloe had moved forward so that she was within Beca's reach but Beca was too paralyzed with lust to do anything about it. Chloe placed a heeled foot on the couch next to Beca and leaned forward to grip the couch behind her on either side. She kept moving her hips and singing.

Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur

Oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

And we ain't even gonna make it to this club

Chloe moved back but kept her leg on the couch so that it was straight. She reached down and hooked the thigh high with a finger and pushed it down and off, leaving it with the heel on the couch before doing the same to the other.

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like is right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Hello!

Chloe moved back to the center of room, her hips still swaying tantalizingly and her hands still rubbing up and down her body. Much to Beca's enjoyment Chloe sang the French verse in near perfect French, causing Beca to swoon even more and forget everything outside of the redhead.

Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.

Le coït. Tu aimes ça?

Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?

Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe,

Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent.

Chloe moved back to Beca, straddling her lips time and pressing her breasts into Beca's face before grinding down on the brunette's lap.

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like

The kinda girl you like is right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Right here with me

Hello!

Beca was up and dragging Chloe to her bedroom while the last note was still lingering in the air. Both were so clouded by lust that they handed noticed a very drunk Stacie doing what she normally did when Chloe sang: recording it.

* * *

 **A/N: How are we doing? Do we need to freshen up any downtowns? See you for Aubrey's return in the next chapter, peace.**


	13. Sinners

**A/N: Hello folks! Hope we've all had a very good weekend. I didn't I broke my toe. But here is the next chapter. Aubrey is back and Staubrey is making progress. As is Bechloe as I adore them and strongly believe they are cannon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the three songs used in this chapter… I don't want to spoil them here cause they have a bit of a build up but do look them up and listen to them when you get down to them. By the way, I use a mash up in this chapter. I am not in any way musically capable and unfortunately this mash up hasn't been created so I needed to invent it in my own mind myself. I hope it makes sense as it is and that you can imagine it without too much trouble. This chapter is pretty important to me, for reasons that will become apparent when you read it. Leave me a review or PM me to let me know what you thought about my take on something like that. I hope it doesn't** **disappoint. We are almost at the end now my friends. Peace.**

* * *

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Aubrey forced her tired eyes open and glanced at the bedside clock for the time. It was only just gone midnight.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Aubrey reached a hand up and grabbed her phone. Any lingering tiredness fled from her mind as she looked at the hundreds of calls, texts, emails and notifications. What had happened? She clicked on the most recent notification, which was a 'Chloe Beale' news alert. It had been chirping a lot recently, especially when her best friend's studio video had gone viral but this was something different.

"Chloe Beale is making headlines once again after a close friend released a video of the singer striping in front of friends-what!" Aubrey cried. She skimmed the rest of the article and found a link to Stacie's twitter feed, not even surprised that the brunette was involved with this mess. Of course she definitely wasn't expecting to see a very clear video of Chloe singing, stripping, dancing and lap-dancing to the seductive Beyonce song. "I'm gone fore two weeks!" Aubrey grunted as she jumped out of bed and began packing. Her time for sorting out her own mess was done because her two friends had created a shit-storm, once again.

* * *

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Go away!" Amy yelled as the knocking interrupted her slumber on the couch.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Keep your knickers on!" Amy yelled again as she pulled herself upright. She moved too quickly and needed to grip her head in pain before continuing her journey to the door. The light streaming through the open curtains definitely wasn't helping. She'd barely unlocked the door when a flash of blonde was furiously pushing through it. Aubrey barely paused to glance at Amy as she walked into the apartment and to the first door in the hallway, hoping it would be the one Chloe was in. She'd tried Chloe's house first but no one had been home. She hadn't seen much of the interior of Beca's apartment on her first visit but she now recognised it as the location of Stacie's video. Aubrey didn't both with knocking as she threw the door open. She was lucky; Chloe and Beca were naked on the bed with only a thin sheet covering them.

"Chloe Beale!" Aubrey roared.

Chloe sat upright straight away, quickly clutching her head and groaning before focusing on the angry blonde standing at the foot of Beca's bed. She pulled the sheet up from where it had fallen when she'd sat up. "Aubrey?"

Beca had woken quickly and seemed just as confused.

"Do you understand what you've done? It was hard enough getting you through the Tom drama and you were the victim! Are you just addicted to the drama? Or do you enjoy needing me to clean up all your messes?" Aubrey yelled.

Chloe rubbed her eyes but made no effort to get out of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your stripper video!" Aubrey roared.

Chloe blinked a few times as the information entered her brain. Once it did she slid out of bed, pulling on one of Beca's flannel shirts from the floor, and heading straight to Jesse's room where she assumed Stacie had slept. Chloe had the decency to knock first but that didn't stop Chloe and Aubrey (who had been hot of Chloe's heels) from opening the door to reveal a similarly naked but awake Stacie and Jesse.

"Aubrey!" Stacie gasped and covered herself when she saw the blonde. "This isn't-"

Aubrey held up a hand and forced herself to swallow her feelings. She tried to tell herself that she had no right to be mad, they were broken up, and Aubrey had other things to focus on right now. "Not now. We have worse problems."

Chloe gave Aubrey a sympathetic look before glaring at the brunette. "Did you record the dare last night?"

Stacie thought about it for a second before nodding.

"And did you post it somewhere?"

Stacie's eyes widened and she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. "No," she gasped as she looked through the phone. She tapped a few times. "It's deleted."

"It's too late," Aubrey sighed shaking her head at the brunette's stupidity. "I can't believe this."

"No. It's OK. I mean, it's not that bad. There's no nudity or drugs or adultery. It was a fun night with friends that involved a dare, drinking and my girlfriend," Chloe tried.

"Yes Chloe. American's love strippers."

"Well…" Stacie started before slamming her mouth shut after a glare from Aubrey.

"You can kiss Broadway goodbye. This has ruined your image Chloe. I don't even know where to start. We'll need to postpone or cancel the album. You'll need to give a statement apologising for yours actions-"

"Whoa," Beca interrupted as she entered the room fully dressed and handed Chloe some sweatpants. "You need to calm down and take a step back. It was a video, that's all, it's not the end of the world."

"It's the end of Chloe's world!" Aubrey snapped.

"No," Beca continued calmly, "It's not. Chloe isn't even interested in Broadway anymore. Hell this might help her career now that she wants to go into acting."

"What? Acting? Chloe?"

"You've been gone," Chloe began to explain before Beca jumped to her defence again.

"It's Chloe's life so she decides what to do. You don't get to come back and make her feel guilty for that. And although I don't want all of America getting to see that much of my girlfriend, I also know that they must be pretty damn impressed right now. I say Chloe owns it."

"You don't know anything about image, you are a nobody. Chloe, listen to me. You need to make a public apology."

Chloe's eyes flicked between her best friend and her girlfriend. Aubrey had always been there for her. Aubrey was there when her mother died, when her father left, when Tom cheated… everyday until the last two weeks Aubrey had supported her. But the last two weeks had been the best of her life and that was entirely thanks to Beca. Aubrey and Beca could see her hesitation and both stared at her awaiting her decision. Chloe took a deep breath; honesty was her only option. "Aubrey I don't know if I should apologise or own it, honestly I don't. I do know that I care about my career and I don't want to be the type of person that uses something like this to launch a new career and I do know that I love and trust Beca."

"Chloe-" Aubrey started.

"And I love and trust you. I'm not going to stand here and pick between my girlfriend and my best friend, especially because my best friend hasn't been here for the last two weeks, hates my girlfriend and stormed into this apartment uninvited to yell at us. We had a fun night, Stacie made a mistake and we will deal with it. I'll make a statement that explains that and we'll take it from there, OK?"

Aubrey blinked. She had known this woman her entire life but it seemed two weeks had almost made her unrecognisable. Gone was the girl who left everything to Aubrey to deal with and ignored problems. In front of her was a mature woman who wanted to face the problem and deal with it calmly. It was a maturity that assured her that Chloe didn't need her the way she once did. She had Beca now and she had her own strength. Aubrey glanced at the now dressed and guilty looking Stacie. Too bad her realisation was too late. "Well… I guess I'll go then."

"Bree-" Chloe tried.

"No Chloe it's fine. I wasn't invited. Call me later and let me know what statement to release."

Aubrey moved to leave but Beca stopped her. "Listen Aubrey. You being Chloe's best friend isn't going to change. You need to know that I'm serious about her and that means," Beca sighed, "Making a legitimate attempt to get along with you so stay, have breakfast and meet my friends."

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Aubrey, you should stay," Stacie encouraged.

"OK. Thank you Beca."

"Oh you do know my name," Beca joked.

Aubrey glared at the smirking brunette as Chloe pulled them in for a group hug. "Look at us all getting along now, yey."

Beca, Chloe and Jesse left the room but Stacie lightly grabbed Aubrey's arm to hold her back.

"Can we talk for a second?" Stacie asked softly.

"You have nothing to explain Stacie. We broke up. You and Jesse are consenting adults and what you do in the privacy of his home is your own business," Aubrey said, her voice lacking emotion.

"It is your business Bree."

"Not anymore," Aubrey argued.

"Will you stop this?" Stacie snapped. "You can act like a cold-hearted bitch around everyone else but I know you better than that and I know this must have hurt you."

"It didn't."

"Well it should have!"

Aubrey broke. "You wanted to hurt me?"

"Of course not Bree. Hurting you is the last thing I want," Stacie said, apology in her eyes.

"Then why?" Aubrey asked, gestured at the messy sheets.

"Because he was there and he wanted me. For one night I wanted to feel what it was like to have someone want ME, not Chloe but ME."

Aubrey closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand Stacie." Aubrey opened her eyes and met Stacie's. "For what it's worth; I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I had a lot of time to think, two weeks actually, two weeks of sitting alone in an empty apartment eating take-away. And for those two weeks it was you I was missing, not Chloe."

"Aubrey," Stacie gasped. She took a few steps and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Hearing those words from you… I honestly didn't think there was anything to salvage here Aubrey; I didn't think you were coming back and even if you did… Jesse may have wanted me last night but it was you that I wanted. It'll always be you that I want." Aubrey and Stacie stared into each other's eyes, reading the depth and emotion. There was something about this moment that felt different to all others between then and it took Stacie a moment to understand what it was. This was the first time Aubrey had looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered. This was the first time that she had been alone with Aubrey and hadn't felt Chloe's presence between them. This was the first time that simply staring into Aubrey's eyes was more important to her than sex.

"If we do this," Stacie ended the silence, "Then it's the last go for us. Three times is all I have in me Aubrey, I won't be able to forgive you if you break my heart again."

"I won't give you a reason to. Stacie… I want to take this slowly. I need this to be it as well because I'm done with heartache. There's a lot of healing we need to do as friends before we can try a relationship."

Stacie smiled. "Sure. Let's try slow." There was no kiss to seal the deal, no hug or handshake. There was only the silent agreement that they were both all in and that is all they needed.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward and long. Amy and Bumper had escaped as soon as they could so now it was just Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey sitting around trying to decide what to do first.

"I want to go home," Chloe said suddenly, "I want a nice long shower and midday nap."

"You can shower and sleep here," Beca offered.

"Thanks babe but my good shower stuff is at home anyway."

"Actually Chloe," Aubrey said, "You probably shouldn't go home right now."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"I went by there before I came here…" Aubrey trailed off, hoping Chloe would figure it out herself.

"There are paparazzi on my front lawn again, aren't there?"

Aubrey nodded. "We can put you up in a hotel for a few days and I can go get what you need, OK?"

"Chloe why don't you just stay here?" Beca offered.

"Are you sure babe?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah of course. I mean I know it's small and full of other people and my TV flickers and-"

Chloe pecked Beca's lips to stop her rambling. "I would love to stay here."

Beca grinned. "And by now I have a pretty good idea of your shower routine so I can be the one to go get your stuff. Besides, I'm a nobody so no one is going to pay me any attention going into your place."

"Thanks Bec," Chloe smiled, eyes shining with gratitude, "But maybe Bree should still go with because I have a feeling you may only pack me underwear for the week."

"I was actually thinking about packing no clothes," Beca smirked.

"I'm sure Jesse and Amy would love that."

Beca frowned. "Maybe I need to think it through a bit more."

"Maybe you do."

"Uck. Can we just go now?" Aubrey rolled her eyes at the back and forth.

Beca stood and followed Aubrey to the door.

"Be nice to my girlfriend!" Chloe called after them as they left.

"And now to relax with the E! Network," Stacie grinned as she turned the TV on and cuddled into Chloe's side.

* * *

"OK Beca just follow my lead and keep your mouth shut," Aubrey ordered as they pulled up to Chloe's house.

"Eye eye," Beca joked.

Aubrey turned angrily in her seat. "I'm serious Beca. This isn't some game. I understand keeping Chloe calm about everything but this is serious. There is more to this than a stripper video and when that news hits it is going to hurt. Brace yourself."

With that mysterious comment Aubrey climbed out of the car with Beca quickly followed. Lights flashed and questions were yelled as Aubrey and Beca pushed their way to the house.

"Ms Posen is Chloe ashamed about what happened?"

"Where are you hiding her?"

"Was she on drugs?"

"Did you link the video intentionally?"

"Who was the person Chloe was dancing for?"

"What was Ms Beale's intentions filming the video?"

"When was this video filmed?"

"Can you confirm that Chloe was still engaged when this video was taken?"

"Did Tom cheat because Chloe had already cheated?"

It was the last question that forced Beca and Aubrey to stop.

"Are you fucking serious?" Beca yelled but Aubrey put out an arm and stepped in front of the shorter brunette, giving a firm no-nonsense look, which quieted Beca.

"Chloe Beale will be releasing a statement later today. She will not be answering any questions and I am not at liberty to disclose any information on the matter except for saying that the video was taken last night without Chloe's permission and was accidentally leaked," Aubrey stated, quickly making the rest of the distance to the house, unlocking the door and entering.

Beca breathed a sigh when they were in the safety of the house. "That was crazy! Is that what it was like with Tom?"

"Yes. Chloe is famous, this comes with the territory. You're going to need to get used to it."

"What if I can't?" Beca accidentally said out loud.

Aubrey spun on Beca and poked a sharp finger into Beca's shoulder. "That is something you need to figure out and soon. Do not let Chloe lean on you for this if you are just going to walk out when it becomes too much. She will understand if this is too much but tell her now, not later."

Beca swallowed. _Was this something she could handle? Chloe was already way out of her league and this…_ Beca brushed Aubrey off and headed to Chloe's bedroom to pack her things. She needed time to think about this.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey entered the apartment to find Chloe and Stacie staring at the TV with wide eyes and something akin to fear mixed with shock.

"What's happened?" Aubrey asked, placing a bag on the floor near the couch and taking a sit. Beca dropped the bags she was carrying and perched on the arm of the chair next to her girlfriend.

"It's Chloe's dad," Stacie started but she didn't need to say anymore as Giuliana Rancic's voice filled the room.

"Late last night a video was posted on a Twitter account belonging to Stacie Conrad, the personal stylist of Broadway actress and singer Chloe Beale. In this video Beale is seen to be stripping and giving an unknown female a lap dance. Ms Beale is yet to release a statement but her manager had this to say…"

Chloe and Stacie glanced at the blonde as the footage moved to show Aubrey standing outside of Chloe's house with Beca.

"Chloe Beale will be releasing a statement later today. She will not be answering any questions and I am not at liberty to disclose any information on the matter except for saying that the video was taken last night without Chloe's permission and was accidentally leaked."

"What happened to 'never speak without a script'? Isn't that what you always tell us?" Stacie questioned but Chloe was still very much focused on the TV as Giuliana reappeared.

"E! News was able to contact Ms Beale's father. Jason is live with Mr Beale in Chloe's hometown of Florida."

The screen shifted to show Jason Kennedy standing with a tall, thin, blue-eyed redhead that was Chloe's spitting image.

"Thank you Giuliana. Mr Beale, have you seen the leaked footage of your daughter?"

"Yes I have."

"And what do you have to say?"

The man looked straight at the camera and Chloe could feel his eyes boring into her own. "Chloe… You should be ashamed. You brought enough shame to your family with your decision to be bisexual, something I only discovered after watching your first shameful video. Now you disrespect me and the memory of your mother by doing crude and sinful acts with a person of the same sex for all of America to see. I am glad your mother isn't alive to see this."

For his part Jason seemed shocked and unsure what to do next. The footage quickly cut back to an equally shocked looking Giuliana who threw it to an ad. Aubrey grabbed the remote from Stacie and turned the television off.

"Chloe," Aubrey began when Chloe remained silent but the sound of her name seemed to pull Chloe from her trance as the redhead quickly found her feet and began to run to the door.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled, forcing the redhead to stop with one hand on the doorknob. "I know you are hurting but leaving isn't the right thing to do."

Chloe was hurting and angry but the person who deserved her emotions wasn't there, Beca was. "Are you kidding me right now?" Chloe screamed, shocking everyone in the room with the anger in her voice. "You are seriously going to try and tell me what the 'right' thing is to do? Have you ever had your father publically disown you? Have him say that your mother…" Chloe trailed off as she tried to choke down her tears. "So no, leaving might not be the right thing but it is what I'm going to do." Chloe pulled the door open but Beca slammed it shut.

"You promised me that no matter what happened you wouldn't leave. You are hurting Chloe but you are not going to walk out of this door."

Chloe's eyes flashed. "How dare you be so selfish?"

"OK fine, I'm being selfish but if you walk out this door then I won't forgive you." Beca and Chloe seemed in a stalemate for a moment. Beca knew that she was being harsh but Chloe was hurting and she would say whatever she needed to in order to keep the redhead somewhere safe.

Chloe released the door and stormed into Beca's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"That was quite a risk," Aubrey commented as the sound of the slammed door still echoed in the room.

"No. There was never a second that I wasn't sure what she would do," Beca said confidently. Beca stared at her closed door. Ever since the first time Chloe had locked herself in the room after Beca had asked her to leave Beca knew that Chloe could be trusted with Beca's heart. Beca couldn't believe that she had even doubted not having what it took to be able to handle public life with Chloe.

* * *

Beca was surprised with the handle turned in her hand and the door opened. Stacie and Aubrey had gone to Aubrey's hotel so that Aubrey could have some space to try and figure out some options. Beca had let Chloe have some space for the last two hours but wanted to check and see if the redhead was ready to talk or simply needed comfort. She was shocked to find the redhead sitting at her desk scribbling furiously.

"Chlo?" Beca asked softly as she walked into the room.

Chloe held up a finger and kept writing. Beca stood awkwardly behind the redhead and moved her weight from one foot to the other as she waited. After a few minutes Chloe dropped her pen and straightened. Beca took it as her turn to speak and stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"Chloe I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to stay here where you were safe and had people to talk to if you needed. I didn't mean it to be selfish-"

"Beca it's OK," Chloe interrupted. She turned on the chair and Beca could see dry tears trails and reddened eyes. "It's good that you made me stay. It wasn't selfish, well not entirely, I know you were trying to help me."

Beca stroked Chloe's cheek with a light finger and cupped her jaw. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Actually yes but not to you."

"Oh," Beca frowned as she tried to hide her disappointment and hurt.

Chloe saw it anyway and stood to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "I came out to Aubrey and her family when I was 15 and I had my first crush on a girl. They were the only people who I cared about so they were the only people that needed to know. Aubrey's father was always very strict, he was a military man, but he was the first person to hug me after I told him. I was never bullied in school and I've never been asked about it in interviews even though it is common knowledge. I hear so many stories about people experienced so many horrible things when they accept their sexuality but I was always lucky and I never once considered the possibility of how my estranged father would react. And honestly, now that he has… it wasn't his feelings that hurt me… It was what he said about my mother. My father was a very different person growing up and I've learnt to separate this man from the man I loved so his opinion means nothing to me. I want, no, I need to believe that my mother loves me for who I am. I've told you that my father knew mum the best so I believe him when he says what he thinks mum would believe. What is hurting me is the idea that he honestly thinks mum would hate what I've become but it isn't you I should be talking about. He told his feelings to all of America. In televisions across the country kids-homosexual, bisexual, transgender, straight, confused, and any other label they give themselves or the world gives them-were forced to watch a man hate them for being who they are. I wouldn't be able to stand up and sing songs about empowerment and overcoming adversity if I spent the week hiding in this room and letting them deal with this alone."

Beca's heart swelled with love and pride. "What are you going to do?"

Chloe handed Beca the paper she'd written on. It was a song. "I'm going on Ellen. Today." Ellen had agreed immediately, just as Chloe had known she would. In fact she'd been about to call Chloe to offer the same idea when Chloe had called. She'd offered Chloe her sympathy and a shoulder and Chloe had been grateful. Chloe had also called Stacie and Aubrey to inform them of her plans and although Aubrey had stressed they had agreed to all meet at Ellen's building in an hour.

Beca scanned the sheet. Chloe had written a new song and also mashed together two existing songs. Beca couldn't believe that she had never considered pairing the two songs for any remixes that she made… it was probably because musically they were very different; their similarities were in the lyrics, which was Chloe's area of expertise. "This is beautiful Chloe," Beca complimented, once again struck by how talented her girlfriend was. Her smile turned into a frown though as she read the music Chloe had messily added under the lyrics. "But some of this won't work."

Chloe looked where Beca pointed on the sheet. "It works."

"Yeah if there were two people singing."

"There will be."

"Chloe I can't-"

"Beca listen to me. I am not going to make you do this, at all. If you say no then fine, I'll do it or ask Stacie to. But before you do say no you should know that I think you'll be great. Your voice is amazing and I think having two women singing it may make it fantastic."

"Chloe you are asking me to stand on a stage in front of Ellen DeGeneres and hundreds of other Americas for the very first time I sing in public."

"I'm also asking for you to produce live," Chloe added openly. Although Chloe could and would play the piano for the original song she had written the mash up would need other instruments to pair with the piano and no band would be able to just play it without knowing it. Beca would need to add the beats and instruments as they were singing because she wouldn't have time to create an entire, edited, arrangement before the show started.

Beca opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"I believe in your talent Beca, I really do."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love. This was Beca's moment to prove to Aubrey, to everyone, to herself, that she was someone who deserved Chloe. "OK. I'll do it."

"Great!" Chloe beamed. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I am a lesbian," Ellen said proudly, eliciting a round of laughter from her audience. "Yes, I know, it's shocking. No one was more surprised than my wife," some more laughter, "Which is why I was not only deeply hurt but also extremely offended when a man-I refuse to call him a father-appeared on my TV and told his daughter that her passed mother could be disappointed in her for being bisexual. Chloe Beale is a very close friend of mine and someone who was only on the show recently after a viral video outted her and showed her fiancé cheating. She is not my daughter but I am deeply proud of the grace and maturity that she showed in dealing with her private heartache publically. I watched silently, along with America, as she began to rebuild her life. I watched her perform at a charity dinner she organised with two beautiful original songs. I watched her strength as she performed those songs and I was shocked when it was revealed that she had surgery the next day to remove vocal nodules, something that I needed to look up and now am floored that she was able to perform like that with them. I was sceptical that she would recover but in complete awe when Burning Gold was released. Chloe Beale is not the first person to have a night drinking with friends and she certainly isn't the first person to be dared to do a striptease and have it recorded and accidentally leaked. Mistakes were made and accidents happen. That man's words were not mistakes or accidents. But Chloe Beale is still standing and she is here today to share with us what she is feeling. So please, put your hands together for my friend, Chloe Beale."

Chloe walked onto the stage and gasped. Not only was the audience clapping but also they were standing, some were even crying. They were why she needed to do this. Ellen greeted her with a tight hug and then they sat down, the audience calming and retaking their seats.

"Thank you for coming in today Chloe."

"Thank you for having me."

"Any time. So how are you feeling?" Ellen simply posed the question, knowing Chloe was ready to openly talk in detail without any prompting.

Chloe turned so that she was mostly facing the audience because it was them she was speaking to. "Love is louder. When I used those words as the entire basis for a charity I don't think I realised exactly how strong they were. Last night my best friend made a mistake. Every time I sing she films it, which is exactly what she unconsciously did last late. It was a habit to post the video on Twitter and I won't be mad at her for that. I'm sorry that it happened and I am so sorry that there are young people out there who viewed me as a role model because that isn't something you should aspire to. I hope you can understand that I know I made a mistake but I also hope that you can understand that I was at home and in private with my very close friends doing nothing illegal. The next morning though, despite everything, one of my best friends flew across America to be here today and help me navigate the backlash. In fact, all of my friends were nothing but supporting because their love is louder than what anyone else had to say. After my father's interview-which I unfortunately watched live-it was my girlfriend who was right next to me. Her love was louder than anything he had to say. I want everyone-whether you are gay, straight or searching-to know that there is love for you that is louder than what anyone else has to say because they don't matter if they don't love you how you deserve to be loved. This year has been hellish for me but I haven't broken and I never will because love is louder. My mother died when I was fourteen and I know that she loved me, I have never and will never doubt that. So my father can say what he needs to because my memory of my mother's love is louder. My email address is on the charity website so if you ever face a day that is too hard and you start breaking then contact me because I already love you more than you know." Chloe turned back to Ellen, she had nothing more to say and hoped her message had been received. Judging by the tears in Ellen's eyes it had been.

"That was beautiful."

"It was the truth."

Ellen swallowed a few times and refocused. "And I believe there was a song you wanted to sing for us?"

"Yes I do. I have actually asked my very talented and amazing girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, to help me with this-we only planned it today-so please make her feel welcome." Chloe stood and moved to the piano Ellen had set up on the stage. The curtains were closed but Chloe knew Beca was waiting behind them for when she would be needed. The lights dimmed and a spotlight focused on Chloe. "I wrote this song today. It's called Sinners." Chloe's nimble fingers began stroking the keys of the piano, a soft melody filling the studio.

Our lives are stories, waiting to be told

In search of silver linings, we discovered gold

And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong

But they're the ones that we'll look down upon

The rules say our emotions don't comply

But we'll defy the rules until we die

So let's be sinners to be saints

And let's be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Chloe's voice was strong and heartfelt and the audience could feel the pain and strength surrounding them all and filling them with the same passion that Chloe was feeling with her love for all, especially Beca.

You showed me feelings I've never felt before

We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door

But how can you expect me not to eat,

When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?

So let's be sinners to be saints

And let's be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Let's start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Let's start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Let's start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

So let's be sinners to be saints

And let's be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then

It feels like heaven

To me

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Chloe seamlessly changed the notes she was playing to lead straight into the next song. Chloe could feel the recognition build as she played the very recognizable opening of 'Same Love'. Chloe surprised everyone when she instead sang the opening of Take Me To Church over the music of Same Love.

[ **Beca** , Chloe, _together_ ]

My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval

I should've worshipped her sooner

If the heavens ever did speak

She's the last true mouthpiece

Every Sunday's getting more bleak

A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes

She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."

The only heaven I'll be sent to

Is when I'm alone with you

I was born sick

But I love it

Command me to be well

Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

The curtain rose and a light found Beca standing behind a mixing board with a microphone in front of her. Beca added a beat over Chloe's piano, also familiar but from a second song, layering it over Chloe but somehow mixing as well. Chloe's eyes met Beca's as she began to sing the chorus for Same Love over the music for Take me to Church.

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

Beca cut into part of the rap verse for Same Love, deciding to keep it slow like Macklemore but singing the lines more than rapping them. Beca's voice was soulful and intense, the perfect accompaniment for Chloe's.

 **It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!**

 **Live on and be yourself**

 **When I was at church they taught me something else**

 **If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed**

 **That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned**

 **When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless**

 **Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen**

 **I am the same, but that's not important**

 **No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it**

Chloe took over as the music began to build again.

That looks tasty

That looks plenty

This is hungry work

Beca kept going as she moved into the chorus from Take Me To Church

 **Take me to church**

 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

 **Offer me that deathless death**

 **Good God, let me give you my life**

 **Take me to church**

 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

 **Offer me that deathless death**

 **Good God, let me give you my life**

Chloe sang the next verse in Take Me To Church. The audience was loving the song, deeply involved, but Chloe's entire being was focused on Beca, as was Beca's.

No Masters or Kings

When the Ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

Beca cut in again with Same Love.

 **Whatever God you believe in**

 **We come from the same one**

 **Strip away the fear**

 **Underneath it's all the same love**

 **About time that we raised up... sex**

Chloe pushed it back to Take Me To Church.

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

Only then I am human

Only then I am clean

Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

Beca left her mixing board, it was paying and there was nothing more to do and she had set it up to fade out perfectly. Beca approached Chloe with her microphone in hand, Chloe stood as well, letting Beca's music sustain the song without the piano. Beca and Chloe met mid-stage and faced each other as they each sung the different choruses together, harmonizing perfectly and not overpowering either song.

 **Take me to church**

(And I can't change)

 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

(Even if I tried)

 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

(Even if I wanted to)

 **Offer me that deathless death**

(She keeps me warm)

 **Good God, let me give you my life**

(She keeps me warm)

 **Take me to church**

(And I can't change)

 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

(Even if I tried)

 **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

(Even if I wanted to)

 **Offer me that deathless death**

(She keeps me warm)

 **Good God, let me give you my life**

(She keeps me warm)

 **My love**

My love

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

Love is patient

Love is kind

Love is patient

Love is kind

Chloe's voice finished the last line and both women dropped their hands. Their eyes were focused on each other and in perfect unison they leaned forward and shared a sweet and loving kiss as the curtain closed. They were still lost in each other's presence behind the curtain when the entire audience burst into applause and cheering, giving them an unseen standing ovation.


	14. Love will keep us together

**A/N: Hello friends! To all you Staubrey shippers out there I highly recommend going to Youtube a searching for Ground Floor, Locked out of Heaven as it is Anna Camp and Alexis Knapp singing Locked out of Heaven for an episode of Ground Floor. Skylar Astin is in it as well so it's a very funny episode, even though I'm unsure how a show about money brokers has so much singing in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Louder, On my Own, Pitch Perfect, Love will keep us together or Not Over you. It's a very big chapter with lots of songs, sorry.**

 **A/N2: OK… this chapter does have a big cliffhanger and for that I'm sorry. There is only one chapter left after this one. Don't panic or anything when you read the last line, just trust me. And now… when one relationship goes up, the other comes down. Peace.**

* * *

 _Two months after the Ellen show..._

My words are wrapped in barbwire

My actions speak for what I can't say

Cuz I fall one step forward

To push you away, push you away

I wish that I could listen

To all the advice that I give away

But it's hard to see things clearly

Through all of the pain, all of the pain

I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain

Chloe nodded her head and pumped her fist as she sang her song into the microphone in the booth.

And my heart's too drunk to drive

I should stay away from you tonight

But in this blackout state of mind

Baby, all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"

My heart tells me "go"

So I'm hitting in the road cuz I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive

But I'm on my way to you

Yea, I'm on my way

To you, you, to you tonight

I'm on my way to you, you

To you, I'm on my way to you

Chloe smiled in approval at what Beca had done to the music for the chorus. The song was a mix between Broadway, pop and clubs mix. It was almost like Chloe and Beca put their personalities into a blender and this song came out.

Yea, there's a million voices

Screaming that this love's a dead-end road

But the only voice that I hear

Is telling me "go", telling me "go"

The sun is rising sober

While passion fades and I'm on my own

My helpless heart's hung over

I'm all out of hope, all out of hope

Where do we go? Where do we go?

Cuz my heart's too drunk to drive

I should stay away from you tonight

But in this blackout state of mind

Baby, all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"

My heart tells me "go"

So I'm hitting the road cuz I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive

But I'm on my way to you

Yea, I'm on my way

To you, you, to you tonight

I'm on my way to you, you

To you, I'm on my way

And no wise words can stop me

I'm past the point of no return

No matter how it hurts me

I'm running to you, running to you

And my heart's too drunk to drive

I should stay away from you tonight

But in this blackout state of mind

Baby, all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"

My heart tells me "go"

So I'm hitting the road 'cuz I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive

But I'm on my way to you

Yea, I'm on my way

To you, you, to you tonight

I'm on my way to you, you

To you, I'm on my way to you

"How was that?" Chloe asked as the music faded out.

"Yeah it was good," Beca said through the speaker. "When did you write that by the way?"

"Just after we met," Chloe answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember? I did my best to stay away from you at first because I thought it was too soon to be in a relationship. It didn't last very long."

"Well I'm glad you lost that fight. OK next song."

"Whoa! Wait!" Chloe exclaimed as she walked out of the booth. "We only did one take. We can't just move straight on to the next song."

"Umm," Beca scratched her neck. "Why wouldn't we? It was a good take."

"Yeah but I think I can do better. Even song on this album needs to be meaningful and special and they all deserve their own moment to shine."

"That's great Chloe but we have been at this for over three months. We usually allow 2 weeks for a full album, a month max."

"So you're sick of me?" Chloe pouted.

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I'm not sick of you and I know you are only saying that so that I'll say something nice. Me working with you means that I can't do any other albums."

"That's good."

Beca smirked. "For you it's good. For this studio, not so much."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "This album is going to get this studio more money than you know what to deal with."

"Money isn't the issue. We pride ourselves on helping the smaller, unknown bands."

"So you don't like spending all day with your super hot girlfriend who loves you and thinks you are sexily talented?" Chloe asked.

"There's no right answer for that is there?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I love you Chloe. It would just be nice to finish this album so that we can release it and everyone else can see how great you are."

"We're almost done. Only three songs left."

"Three?" Beca yelled, surprised. "Chloe! One, there is ONE more song left."

"Nope. Three."

Beca groaned and dropped Chloe's hand. "Why do you keep adding songs Chloe? This album will never be finished!"

"Three and that's all, I promise." Chloe turned her typical puppy dog look on and one glance had Beca sighing and giving in.

"Fine. Three but that's all. Have you got the new two on you now? I can work on them while your out with Aubrey."

"I have one of them," Chloe said coyly.

"One? Where is the other?"

"It's a surprise."

Beca groaned again. "Chloe Beale why do you hate me? We have already been through this. Yes I am glad that you are writing songs for me but if you want them on this album then you need to give them to me. I promise I love them all and I am grateful."

"If you keep being like this I'm finding someone else for my third album," Chloe threatened.

"Good! Let someone else deal with your crazy!"

Chloe gasped, comically. "And for that you don't get any new songs! You just think about what you've done," Chloe ordered as she grabbed her bag and moved to the door to go meet Aubrey. She paused to quickly kiss her girlfriend on the cheek as she left. "Love you baby, see you at my place later."

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head but she couldn't hide her smile. Her and Chloe had been going from strength to strength in their relationship with Chloe even being able to see the humor in Beca's constant complaining and Beca knowing Chloe didn't actually mean any of her scolding. They were open and they communicated. They had even gotten into a routine where Chloe spent one week at Beca's and then Beca spent the next week at Chloe's. They mostly (not including Aubrey) got along with each other's friends. Beca double-checked that the door was locked before she pulled the small velvet box out of her pocket.

* * *

"Beca?" Stacie questioned as she walked into her lounge room.

"Hey Stace," Beca replied as she looked up from her laptop.

Stacie looked around her house-well, it was Chloe's but she spent more time there than Chloe at this point. "Where's Chlo?"

"Out with your girlfriend," Beca said with a smirk.

Stacie rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the couch beside the shorter woman. "She's not my girlfriend, we are just friends."

"Yeah well I think you two are being stupid," Beca said honestly.

"Aca-scuse me?" Stacie said as she straightened.

"Please don't you do that too. It's bad enough with Amy and Aubrey saying it in every sentence I really don't need the only one of Chloe's friends that I actually like doing that too."

Stacie raised a perfectly manicured brow, still waiting for the expected explanation.

"Look I get it. You slept with Jesse, she wanted to sleep with Chloe-which if you're being perfectly honest you would do yourself if you had the chance, my girl is hot-so you two are trying to rebuild the friendship before adding a relationship. Guess what? It's been 2 months. The friendship is rebuilt. Now either man up and go get her or stop making her think there's gonna be a chance for the two of you."

"That's harsh," Stacie pointed a long finger, "But effective, thank you."

"Don't mention it. I mean seriously, don't mention it because no one will believe you," Beca somewhat threatened.

"It's a deal if you promise to help me come up with some sort of big gesture to win her back."

Beca scrunched her nose up. "Do I look romantic to you?"

"No but Chloe told me that-"

"Enough! I really need to talk to that girl about what she can and can't share with people. OK fine, I'll help. But why do you want to do some big grand thing? Just go talk to her honestly or whatever, that's what I did with Chloe."

"No. You wrote and sang a song for Chloe, which was so sweet and-"

"Stop."

"The point is that Aubrey and I have never really done anything romantic."

"Sure you have. You took her on that cute-don't tell anyone I said that word-date to the beach."

"The night we broke up?"

"Well sure, that happened, but before that it was great, wasn't it?"

"I think it's because both times we were together we never really had our hearts entirely in it. Hers belonged to Chloe and I was very aware of that during our relationships. This time there is no Chloe-something I expect you to ensure by locking her down very soon-and I owe it to her to prove that I am not only all in but willing to start a fresh."

"OK first, Chloe and I have only been together for three months and second, just sing her something, it's what I did."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Please. You were ready to give that woman a ring two months ago. And the music thing is kinda just a you and Chloe thing."

"You did that aca-pella thing with Aubrey didn't you? That's how you met right? Why don't you do one of those songs?" Beca decided not to comment on just how right Stacie was. Beca had actually brought a ring the day after their duet on Ellen and had been waiting for some sort of sign from Chloe that she was ready to really fast-forward their relationship but so far the redhead hadn't even wanted to officially move in together even though she'd told Beca on the game night that she wanted that too.

"You do realise aca-pella is a group thing because of the whole lack of instruments? And all the songs we used to sing were either really old or just cheesy as fuck."

Beca held up her hands. "Well I've given you a suggestion, it's not my fault you rejected it. I've reached my mushy quota for the year so I'm just gonna…" Beca pulled her laptop back onto her lap.

"Rude. I guess I'll just talk to Chloe about it tonight. She'll be much more helpful than you."

Beca frowned. "Do you and Chloe have plans tonight?"

"Oh yeah!" Stacie chirped as she stood from the couch. "She's taking me to this small little karaoke bar. It'll be great."

"Why is my girlfriend taking you on a date?" Beca kept frowning.

"You said it yourself-the girl is hot. I'd totally sleep with her." Stacie disappeared quickly into her room, leaving Beca to yell at her closed bedroom door.

"Not funny!"

* * *

"What do you think?" Chloe asked as she pulled the changing room curtain open.

"Chloe!" Aubrey gasped as she stepped forward to try and cover her friend's body. "You are a celebrity in public! You don't just walk around in," Aubrey glanced at what her friend was wearing, "Extremely revealing underwear. Why are you wearing extremely revealing underwear?"

"I want to see how many times I can make Beca pass out in one week. I'm doing pretty well so far," Chloe smiled proudly.

"It's Monday."

"It sure is."

Aubrey rubbed her eyes. "I have no clue how she hasn't killed you yet."

Chloe closed the curtain so that she could get changed but continued her conversation with her best friend. "What do you mean? I'm delightful."

"You're like a sex-crazed teenager."

"That's not something that Beca complains about-ever."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She is just so grouchy and sarcastic, I'm not sure how she deals with your constant… joy."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled as she pulled the curtain open, dressed properly this time.

"Not a compliment sweetie," Aubrey smiled.

"Beca and I are opposites which makes us work. She is all moody and I'm all bubbly, we even out. Kinda like you and Stacie."

"Chloe," Aubrey sighed. "Don't go there."

"C'mon Bree! You two are my best friends and I want to see you both happy. This weird 'rebuild' thing that you've been doing for the past 2 months was cute at first but now it's old. It's time to just say, 'Hey Stacie, I want you to cum on my face."

Aubrey's face burned red as everyone within hearing distance turned to look at them as they joined the short line to pay. Most people returned to ignoring them but a few men were very obviously still listening in.

"You love her, she loves you. You hurt her, she slept with Jesse. It's all good."

"It's not that simple Chlo."

"Sure it is," Chloe beamed.

"I think I get it now. Beca says her opinions and you just steamroll them with her own," Aubrey snapped.

"Don't be mean, I'm trying to help."

"Well you're not!" Aubrey stormed out of the shop. Chloe found her a few minutes later sitting on a bench outside. Chloe took a seat next to her, carefully placing her bags on the ground.

"Explain it to me Bree. What's holding you back?" Chloe asked softly.

"We have one try left in us. If we get together and it doesn't work out this time then it's done for us, no more relationship, no more friendship. I'm not ready to lose her."

"Bree… I think that means you are ready."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Aubrey snapped again.

Chloe rolled her eyes; Beca definitely was rubbing off on her-in more ways than one. "You just told me that Stacie means so much to you that you don't want to lose her. To me that means that you a ready to do anything to make a relationship work. You know it's going to be hard and you know that there is no way in hell you want this to fail. Take the risk Aubrey. Stacie'll catch you."

Aubrey nodded. "You're right."

"I usually am."

Now it was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes. "Any suggestions on how to tell her?"

"Yes! Stacie and I are going to this cute new karaoke bar tonight. You should romantically appear on the stage and sing to her."

Aubrey scrunched her face. "You watch too many romance movies."

"Oh c'mon! Singing is the most romantic thing you can do! Beca wrote a song for me and I always sing to her."

"That's weird Chloe."

"Is not! Trust me, she'll love it."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Do you like my shopping baby?" Chloe asked as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Beca was sitting on the bed with her trusty laptop.

Beca's eyes widened, her mouth fell open, and her laptop was forgotten when she saw what Chloe was wearing. You'd think after three months together she'd be used to seeing Chloe's body… you'd be wrong.

"Baby?" Chloe asked again to snap Beca out of her lustful haze.

"I," Beca said as she stood up from the bed, "Think you should cancel on Stacie and let me show you just how much I love your shopping."

Chloe smiled and let herself be pulled in by Beca. "Mmm," Chloe breathed against Beca's mouth. "That sounds like a really good idea but something really big is happened tonight so I need to be there."

"What's happening?" Beca asked as she tilted Chloe's head to the side and began to suck on her girlfriend's pulse point.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned again. "It's a secret. But I can guarantee that I'll be home very early."

"You? Leave a karaoke bar early?" Beca spoke after she released Chloe's neck, leaving a very prominent hickey in her wake.

"Well I will have you waiting here for me," Chloe admitted.

"You know, if we moved in together, I would be waiting at home for you every night."

"Naw! I'd love that!" Chloe chirped as she pulled away from Beca and returned to the bathroom to pull on her dress. Chloe glanced in the mirror and noticed a very obvious mark on her neck. "Rebecca Mitchell! You did this purposefully didn't you?" She yelled.

Beca entered the room and leaned against the doorjamb, a smirk on her face. "Babe you do realise that I just asked to move in with you, right?"

Chloe froze and her eyes widened. "When?"

Beca laughed. "Just then. The comment about being waiting for you everyday."

Realisation entered Chloe's eyes. "And what did I say?"

"'I'd love that'," Beca tried to imitate Chloe's cheerful voice but failed. "It's not the first time I've asked either but you seem to misunderstand every time."

"I suck, I'm sorry baby. Yes, I would love to live together. We should start looking for a place."

Beca frowned. "Why not here? I mean I'd offer my apartment but it's tiny and I don't want you to need to deal with Amy and Jesse everyday."

"I love Amy and Jesse, just as I love Stacie and Aubrey. This place was always meant to be a temporary place. Now that LA is a permanent move I need to find a permanent house with my permanent girlfriend. Besides, this place is more of Stacie's than mine. She'll love it. And wouldn't it be nice for us to find a new place together that has everything we both need? An office for you, a pool for me, tonnes of shelves for your records, a massive closest for my clothes."

Beca scratched her neck nervously. "Umm Chlo? That all sounds really great and I want all of that but… I don't really have the bank balance that you do."

Chloe waved a hand. "Don't even mention that, I'll pay."

Beca stiffened. "Are you kidding me Chloe? Is that what you see when you look at me? Some house husband that needs to rely on a weekly allowance from my better-than-me girlfriend?"

"Whoa!" Chloe spun quickly to give Beca her full attention. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"How else could you have meant that Chloe? Everyone has always said that you are too good for me but I never expected you to make me feel like that." Beca turned and stormed out of the room, Chloe hot on her heels.

"Beca wait!" Chloe yelled as they neared the front door.

"What?" Beca yelled back, turning suddenly and almost causing Chloe to run straight into her.

"You are being completely irrational! You said you wanted to live together! You did! You can't just jump down my throat for being honest and telling you what I want! I don't care about how much you make, I don't even know how much you make just as you don't know how much I make. Money isn't a big deal for me and I didn't think that it was for you."

"Exactly! You didn't think! You just come in and decide what you want and that's what happens!" Beca snapped. She knew her words were unfair and not even true. Chloe had been nothing but giving and understanding but Beca was once again looking for the exact words to break Chloe down so that she felt the insecurity that Beca was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I-" Chloe's lips were quivering and she looked a second away from crying. Beca couldn't handle that.

"Oh look! There you go again! You don't get your way so you turn on the water works. Well boo-hoo Chloe. Dry your own tears for once, I'm out." Beca turned and stormed from the house, not slowing until she was closing her apartment door behind herself. _For fuck sake Mitchell,_ she scolded herself, _what was that?_

* * *

Stacie had been in the lounge room waiting for Chloe so that they could leave so she'd heard almost everything. She made her way quickly to the redhead who still seemed frozen at the front door. "You ok sweetie?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Am I really that shallow and selfish?" Chloe asked with big wet eyes.

"No honey, you're not. I think you just triggered something that Beca has been feeling sensitive about. Give her time to cool off and she'll be back with an apology and explanation, I promise."

Chloe focused her eyes on the door. As much as she wanted to believe that Beca would come back when she had cooled off Chloe knew better. Beca wasn't the type to come back with her tail between her legs. Beca had grown so much in such a short time with Chloe. Chloe was actually surprised that it was the brunette pushing for more from their relationship when Chloe had been taking her time to let Beca move at a comfortable pace. Chloe would have married her weeks ago if it was her decision. That all depended on if she could get Beca to accept that they were perfect for each other, that no one was out of anyone's league.

* * *

Chloe downed another shot. She was tipsy but she was having fun.

Stacie was watching her with growing concern. "Hey Chloe maybe we should go? We can have a fun night in, maybe have some ice cream, have a good cry, what do you think?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stacie I'm fine, stop worrying. We aren't going anywhere until I get to sing."

"And next up we have… Chloe Beale!" An announcer spoke. "Wait? The Chloe Beale?" The poor man seemed to be having a slight panic attack.

Chloe smiled at Stacie and made her way to the stage. Stacie would try again after the song. Chloe took the microphone from the man with a large smile and a slight push as the man still seemed to be internally freaking out about the fact that Chloe Beale was in their small bar and wanting to sing.

"Hello hipsters," Chloe greeted as she giggled into the microphone. There was some laughter but people mostly seemed excited that they were about to get a free concert from a celebrity. "So I was going to do a song but I couldn't decide which. Do you guys mind if I do something original?"

Now the few people in the bar were on their feet and pushing into the small dance floor with phones at the ready. Stacie groaned and shook her head.

"Oh wow, cool. OK." Chloe plugged her phone into the karaoke speakers and cued the track. "I wrote this song for a special person in my life. I hope that one day she will understand that she is special and she can be anything, all she needs to do is scream a little louder. She isn't here tonight but there is another one of my friends who is also going through a relationship problem so I'm hoping that she will find a message in here for herself. Stacie, may you find your voice." Chloe pressed play.

Come out of the shadow

Step into the light

This could be the moment

Are you ready to fight?

Don't you know, you know

You're not the only one

Why so low, so low

What are you waiting for

All I ever hear are whispers

All I ever hear are whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice

Don't be afraid

Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up

I know you can

Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

Chloe stepped off of the stage and moved through the crowd so that she was standing in front of Stacie who was still at their table and singing the words to her.

Wanna be remembered?

Stand out in the crowd

Don't choke on the fire

It's tryin' to burn you out

Why so low, so low

What are you waiting for

All I ever hear are whispers

All I ever hear are whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice

Don't be afraid

Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up

I know you can

Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

Chloe moved her way back to the stage, the audience parting for her politely and listening with avid attention. She kept her performance simple, not adding any of the usual hip swaying or movements that she normally did for songs, this song, for her, was just about encouraging others, it had nothing to do with herself.

Come out of the shadow

Step into the light

This could be the moment

It could change your life

All I ever hear are whispers

Chloe raised and fist and banged it with the beat of the music that Beca had created, the pounding sounding light a hear beat increasing.

But I just wanna hear your voice

Don't be afraid

Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up

I know you can

Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up

I know you can

Why don't you scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,

Why don't you scream a little louder

As the last note played Chloe looked up to see Aubrey standing at the back of the bar.

"I want to thank everyone for being such a great audience but I think I need to go make sure that my girlfriend gets that message. Before I leave though there is someone here who is ready to scream a little louder. Aubrey?"

Stacie's head whipped around as she searched for the blonde, finally finding her as she was making her way to the stage. Chloe happily handed over the microphone and moved to set up the karaoke machine with the song Aubrey had said that she wanted to sing.

"Stacie?" Aubrey spoke into the microphone nervously. "I… umm… listen to the words," she finished lamely.

Chloe gave her thumbs up and pressed play so Aubrey took a deep breath and began to sing.

Dreams, that's where I have to go

To see your beautiful face anymore

I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio

Hope, hope there's a conversation

We both admit we had it good

But until then it's alienation, I know

That much is understood

And I realize

Aubrey's voice started off rocky but was growing as her confidence built. She hadn't thrown up yet and the crowd wasn't booing.

If you ask me how I'm doing

I would say I'm doing just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

And finally I'm forced to face the truth,

No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you

Aubrey thought of what she felt when she'd seen Stacie in bed with Jesse. She hadn't had a right to be hurt but she was, more than anything. She was still hurting. She wanted Stacie to be hers. She wanted to have a reason to be jealous of every person that spoke to Stacie. She wanted to be the one in bed with Stacie.

Damn, damn girl, you do it well

And I thought you were innocent

Took this heart and put it through hell

But still you're magnificent

I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me

I turn around and I'm back in the game

Even better than the old me

But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doing

I would say I'm doing just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

And finally I'm forced to face the truth,

No matter what I say I'm not over you

Aubrey raised her eyes and found Stacie's in the crowd. Stacie was smiling and from here it almost looked like the brunette was crying. Aubrey put all of herself into the words, hoping that the woman of her dreams would understand all she was trying to say when her words had failed.

And if I had the chance to renew

You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do

I could get back on the right track

But only if you'd be convinced

So until then...

Stacie and Aubrey began moving at the same time, walking to each other across the bar.

If you ask me how I'm doing

I would say I'm doing just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

And finally I'm forced to face the truth,

No matter what I say I'm not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Aubrey and Stacie reached each other and leaned in as the last note sounded. "I still love you Stacie. Take one last try with me?"

"I'll take as many tries as I need to make you mine forever," Stacie answered as their lips connected, sparking fireworks and passion, the type you only have with kissing your true love.

Chloe watched on with a smile before ducking out of the fire escape and heading to her own true love.

* * *

Beca's guilt only grew as she watched Chloe's latest video on her phone and listened to the redhead's words. It had been taken by various people in the audience and posted online immediately. Beca had been watching it on repeat as she tried to think her way out of the mess her insecurity had created. Chloe made it seem so easy, as if just believing in herself more would help, but years of abandonment and self-anger made that impossible.

Beca wasn't the least bit surprised though when the front door to her apartment opened and she glanced up to see Chloe entering holding a bag. Chloe looked at Beca on the couch and raised an accusing finger.

"I am mad at you," Chloe commented. "But I love you, even when you are a complete idiot." With that Chloe closed the front door and walked past Beca and into Beca's bedroom.

Beca's eyes widened when she realized what the redhead was doing. She jumped over the back of the couch to try and beat Chloe but her door slammed and locked before she could. "No Chloe! That's my bedroom!"

"Get used to sharing!" Chloe yelled from the other side of the door.

Beca groaned. "OK fine, I get it, I suck. Just come out so we can talk!"

"No! I'm mad, leave me alone!"

Beca's mouth dropped. "Then why did you come here and lock yourself in MY bedroom."

"Because you're such an idiot that you would think this fight meant we were broken up. I refuse to break up."

"That's kinda a two people decision baby," Beca laughed.

Chloe was silent for a moment. "Go away! You're confusing me."

Beca laughed but moved away from the door anyway. "Great comeback baby!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he walked in a few minutes later and saw Beca flicking through channels on the TV and her bedroom door closed with light peaking out under it. "What stupid thing did you do now?" Jesse asked, correctly assuming that Chloe had locked herself in Beca's room again.

"Dude!" Beca gasped. "You're my best friend, why are you assuming I'm the one that did something wrong?"

"Because he obviously knows you very well!" Chloe added in.

Beca rolled her eyes and indicated for Jesse to follow her into the hallway outside of their apartment.

"What happened?" Jesse asked when Beca closed the door behind them.

"I asked her to move in with me but then yelled at her when she said she wanted a pool."

Jesse laughed before he could help himself.

"Dude!" Beca punched his shoulder harshly, which made him shut up. "She's just… she has everything. She has talent and looks and money and I'm just…" Beca used a hand to herself. "She can do way better than me. I can't even afford to get her a place big enough to hold all of her clothes."

Jesse shook his head. "Chloe doesn't care about that stuff. Just let her pay for the place. I'd love getting a girl that hot, that actually wants to move in with me and start working on a solid future together."

"I want us to be equal Jesse. I want to stand on my own two feet."

"OK. Then get a small place like this that you can afford."

"Chloe doesn't deserve to live in a slum just because she has a poor girlfriend."

Jesse groaned. "And why didn't you think about all this before you asked her to move in with you?"

"I don't know! I'm not really all that practical and I guess I kinda figured we'd just live where she is now."

"You do realize that rent for that place has got to be crazy expensive, right?"

Beca shrugged. "How did my mum ever manage any relationships without money?"

"Maybe you should go ask her?" Jesse suggested.

Beca blinked as she considered it. "That's a great idea Jesse!" Beca opened the door and quickly grabbed her bag. "Chloe!" She yelled to get her girlfriend's attention, "I'm heading out for about an hour but Jesse will be here and I'll be back soon."

Beca's bedroom door opened a crack and Chloe peaked a skeptical face out, wondering if this was a trick to get her to open the door. "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise but I'll explain everything when I get back if you're ready to talk?" Beca offered.

"Bring me ice cream and I'll see."

"OK baby. I love you."

"Love you too," Chloe said quickly as she closed the door again.

"Thanks Jesse, see you later." Beca headed out the door, on her search for answers and advice.

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey strolled along the boardwalk hand in hand, enjoying the feeling of being with each other and so deeply in love. Music reached their ears and they began walking in the direction it was coming from. There were a group of elderly gentlemen playing old-timey songs for the passing lovers on their dates. Stacie had an idea as she recognized the song they were starting. After all, she had never gotten a chance for her to sing at karaoke. She let go of Aubrey's hand and moved over to the nearest man, whispering in his ear to ask for permission to sing with them. He gave a friendly smile and nod and pointed to a microphone that was laying unused in his open guitar case. Stacie winked at Aubrey as she picked it up to sing.

Love, love will keep us together

Think of me, babe, whenever

Some sweet talkin' girl comes along

Singin' his song, don't mess around

You just got to be strong

Just stop, 'cause I really love you

Stop, I'll be thinking of you

Look in my heart

And let love keep us together

Aubrey laughed happily, watching her girlfriend giving the poor old men heart attacks with her unnecessary groping while singing an old classic love song.

You, you belong to me now

Ain't gonna set you free now

When those girls start

Hanging around, talking me down

Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound

Just stop, 'cause I really love you

Stop, I'll be thinkin' of you

Look in my heart

And let love keep us together, whatever

Stacie tapped her chest and pointed at Aubrey, adding a slow and seductive sway to her hips and moving so that she was standing directly in front of the blonde.

Young and beautiful

Someday your looks will be gone

When the others turn you off

Who'll be turnin' you on

Stacie winked and her hand inched its way around Aubrey's body to pinch her butt, causing Aubrey to gasp and step backwards.

I will, I will, I will

I will, be there to share forever

Love will keep us together

I said it before and I'll say it again

While others pretend

I need you now and I need you then

Just stop, 'cause I really love you

Stop, I'll be thinking of you

Look in my heart

And let love keep us together, whatever

Aubrey could only shake her head and smile as Stacie's dancing began to fill up the empty and open guitar case for the elderly band of men.

I will, I will, I will, I will

You better stop, 'cause I really love you

Stop, I've been thinkin' of you

Look in my heart

And let love keep us together, whatever

I will, I will, I will, I will

Stacie spun and bowed as the crowd that had started applauded her performance. She gave a hug to each of the men in the band and returned their microphone before returning to Aubrey.

"What'd you think?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

Aubrey swallowed. "I think we should head home so I can answer you properly in private."

* * *

Beca knocked on the door and waited impatiently. Soon a light flicked on and the door opened to reveal her tired mother wearing a robe and slippers.

"Beca?"

"Hey Ma, can we talk?"

* * *

Grace placed a tea in front of her daughter before taking a seat at the table and wrapping her hands around her own cup.

"Thanks," Beca spoke in a soft and nervous voice.

"Are you going to tell me why you showed up here so late or do I need to fake small talk for a bit longer?" Grace said bluntly.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "It's about Chloe… and money."

Grace nodded and pushed her tea to the side. "And I suppose it's also about you feeling insecure."

"How's you know?"

"Because I know you, my sweet girl, and I knew this conversation would come. So what happened?"

"I asked Chloe to move in with me-I know you probably think it's too soon but-"

"I don't think it's too soon. I adore Chloe. I think she is good for you. The sooner you make things official the better in my book. Every time the phone rings I'm almost worried that it's you calling to tell me you have ruined things with her."

Beca pouted. "Well thanks for that vote of confidence."

Grace gave the trademark family eye roll. "As I said: I know you Beca. But I know Chloe too so I know she won't let your problems chase her away."

Beca laughed. "That's for sure. In fact she let herself into my apartment tonight and locked herself in my room to prove she wasn't going anywhere even though she was pissed at me. And it's not even the first time she's needed to do that."

Grace smiled. "Remind me to bake that girl a cake."

Beca returned the smile before sighing. "So I asked her to move in and she said yes but then she said she wanted a pool and I got mad and yelled at her."

Grace took Beca's silence to mean that it was her turn to speak. "You yelled at Chloe for wanting a pool in LA?"

Beca groaned. "No. I yelled at Chloe because I told her I couldn't afford the fancy house she was describing and she offered to pay for it herself. It's meant to be me and her living together not me just crashing at her place. I have a great job and I love it. I have never wanted or needed anything beyond my means, you taught me that, but how am I supposed to give a girl like that what she deserves when I have nothing."

Grace couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. "I am so sorry dear."

Beca's eyes widened at her mother's reaction and she rushed to grab her mother's hand. "Ma?"

Grace sniffed. "I have worked so hard so that you and your brother could have everything that you need in life. A mother should be able to help her daughter with this. You shouldn't be ruining your relationship because I can't help you pay for a house."

"Ma," Beca shook her head and wiped away her mother's tears, "This isn't your fault. You are a great mother. You've given me and Josh everything we need. And don't worry, Chloe and I are going to sort everything out. You are right about her Ma, she's not going to just leave me because I can't afford some mansion. Chloe loves me and she will be happy living in a small apartment with me until I can afford more." Beca blinked at her own words, realizing how true they were as she used them to comfort her mother. Chloe did love her for exactly who she was. Beca was sure if she went back to her apartment, apologized and explained, then Chloe would be the first to suggest a smaller place that they could afford half each of to start with.

"Chloe shouldn't need to do that and neither should you. I understand and admire you not wanting Chloe to pay your way even though she certainly has the means to do it but it takes a very strong and independent person to say no," Grace complimented.

Beca smiled, "Thanks ma. And thanks for listening and helping but I should get going. I owe someone a bit of an apology."

Grace nodded but an idea quickly entered her mind. "Wait, Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want you to have," Grace said as she stood. Beca followed her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She fiddled with something at her dressing table for a few minutes before turning and handing a necklace to her daughter. "I want you to take this and sell it."

"Ma-"

"Don't argue with your mother. I had it appraised a few months after your father left when we were struggling. It has been in my family for years and is an antique and the stones are real. It would be enough for half a deposit on a house with a pool with enough left over for a wedding," Grace grinned at the last part.

Beca wanted to argue but she knew her mother wouldn't take no for an answer and she actually really wanted to do this. As a way of thanks Beca pulled out the box still sitting in her pocket and handed it to her mother. "I love her ma."

Grace gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she opened the box to reveal a very small golden band.

"I know it isn't much but the ring isn't really what matters right? It's the question? That's what the Internet said."

Grace pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. "I am so proud of you and I am so proud of your choice. You make sure to bring her by to see me more often though, our weekly phone calls and Sunday family dinners aren't cutting it anymore."

Beca raised a brow. "You have weekly phone calls with my girlfriend-actually never mind, I'm not really surprised. She basically added herself to Josh's party after a week so weekly phone calls are nothing by comparison."

Grace laughed and handed the ring back. "Alright you need to go and apologize. Tell her to call me once you do, OK?"

"Will do Ma. And thank you."

* * *

Beca walked into her apartment baring ice cream to find Chloe and Jesse on the couch watching a movie. Beca didn't say anything as she grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Can we talk now?" Beca asked as she handed over the ice cream and a plastic spoon and shut her door to give them some privacy.

Chloe nodded and smiled as she sat cross-legged on Beca's bed and began to eat her ice cream.

"You need to know that I'm sorry for the way I reacted and the things I said, you didn't deserve that," Beca began, planning to give a full apology speech that she'd planned in the car.

"You're forgiven," Chloe responded quickly.

"I-what?"

"You're forgiven."

"No you can't forgive me yet, I have this whole speech that I worked really hard on."

"Oh. Well you can say the speech but I don't really need it."

"Why not?" Beca frowned.

"Because all I needed to hear was you say that you were sorry and mean it. I know you won't do it again, well not intentionally. And I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure or anything like that. I love you for exactly who you are. I never should have suggested me just paying for anything, it was selfish. We can find a funky apartment with just enough room for the two of use and it will be intimate and romantic and it'll stop Aubrey and Stacie from moving in with us again," Chloe beamed.

Beca shook her head and smiled. "How did I find you?"

"Well you had a creepy obsession with me for years which led Luke to trick me into letting you produce for me. The rest was your charming and bright personality," Chloe joked. "Apartment hunting is going to be so much fun! We are going to disagree on everything until suddenly, there it is, a small gem in the rough. It's cheap because someone died there but the ghost will become our friend and-"

Beca covered Chloe's mouth with her own to shut her up. "If the whole being an actress thing doesn't work out then story telling seems like a good alternative."

"I'll keep it in mind," Chloe agreed as she kissed Beca again.

Beca looked into Chloe's beaming eyes and decided to take a risk. Chloe loved her as she was and that was all they needed. She took a seat on the bed next to Chloe and joined their hands. "I love you Chloe, so much."

"I love you too. In fact-"

"Chloe," Beca interrupted. "I kinda have something I want to say so can you stop talking for a sec."

Chloe pouted. "You really shouldn't tell your girlfriend to stop talking, it's rude." But Beca's pointed look had her zipping her mouth closed and ready to listen.

"I love you. I have since I was a kid a first laid eyes on you-"

"Creepy."

"Chloe!"

"Right, sorry."

"I never imagined that I would be lucky enough to one day be able to call you my girlfriend. Chloe, baby, will you make me lucky enough to call you my wife?" Beca pulled the box out and placed it, open in front of Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were wide as she took in the ring and Beca's words. It took her brain a while to catch up and realize she had to answer. When she finally did speak Beca wished she hadn't.

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't kill me! She has a VERY good reason, trust me. This will lead to quite a romantic grand gesture and much closure and happiness.**


	15. A Thousand Years

**_A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of This is my Fight Song. Thank you so much to those that have been keeping up with my daily updates and to those that have reviewed, followed, favourited, PMed or anything else me, your words really do mean so much and I give you all virtual hugs. I hope this story has been everything you wanted it to be. OK. I will say that although I'm not saying an outright no to a sequel I will say not right now. This was the ending I had in mind when I first started writing so I'm happy for it to end here while I have other story ideas that I will start up tomorrow (all Bechloe of course). If I am ever inspired by an idea for a sequel then I'll do it. What I can promise is that I'm considering writing an epilogue for this story because after reading over this chapter I realised there was no Staubrey at all and I felt bad. I spent a lot of Youtube time trying to find videos of the two to inspire me for their story line and there is really nothing out there for fans of that pairing which makes me really want to do something nice for them. So… let me know what you think of this ending and if you want me to write an epilogue tomorrow. For now, read on and good night (it is late in Australia)._**

* * *

 _Monday Night 11.09pm Chloe_

"No."

Chloe could see confusion in Beca's eyes and it broke her heart… but not as much as the utter despair that appeared once Beca finally realised what Chloe had said. Chloe reached out a hand as soon as Beca moved to stand. She was actually surprised when the brunette sat back down and just stared at Chloe as if she was wanting for an explanation.

But Chloe didn't have a good one… or at least not that she could put into words.

 _Why did I say no?_

It had been a gut instinct but she hadn't regretted it. She knew it had been in the right to say. Beca had been saying all those beautiful things but Chloe's head had still been back at the step of moving in together. Suddenly Beca had asked the question Chloe had been so sure she'd say yes to and Beca had shown her the ring and then… no… Oh. That was why.

Beca was still staring at Chloe in a way that reminded the redhead of a scared and lost child. Chloe had done that to her, had made her unsure after she had promised to never do that. Something sparkly drew Chloe's attention away from Beca and she looked down at the ring, still sitting on the bed between them like a broken promise. Chloe picked it up, allowing herself a moment to admire it before closing it and placing it back into Beca's lap.

"I… I need you to explain… please Chloe," Beca said. Her voice was small and torn and it made Chloe want to cry.

Chloe swallowed her tears. She owed Beca an explanation. "I love you, you know that."

Beca only stared back at her.

"My entire heart beats for you Beca. You truly are everything to me. I look at my life before you and… it all seems grey until you gave me your colour. I thought I would say yes if you ever did ask… although I assumed I'd be the one doing it after a good ten years of ensuring you wouldn't bolt but… when Tom proposed I said yes. We had been together for four years and been living together for three. It was time and it was the done thing at that point but-and I hope I would have realised this had he not cheated-I can't get married just for that reason. I need to want to spend the rest of my life with the person and I could never have promised that to him…"

Chloe took a deep breath. She felt like she wasn't making sense and was so grateful that Beca was remaining quiet and still willing to listen.

"I may hate the man but the love I want, the love I dream about, is the love my parents had. My mother and my father loved each other in the real meaning of that word. They fought and they argued and they loved and they cared. They were the physical manifestation of two twin souls finding balance in each other. One was serious and grounded, the other was full of life and away with the clouds. When my mother died it was tragic, not because she had died so young, not even because she had been a mother and I was only fourteen… no, it was tragic because she left a half person behind. He can never move on from her because she was that one person for him. I want to find that one love that would kill me to lose and Beca..."

Chloe smiled softly and linked her hand with the brunette's.

"You are that person. I found you. But when you asked me to be your wife, to prove to the world that love like this, sudden, all-encompassing, happens-at-first-sight, overwhelming, passionate love it possible I had to say no because this is forever Beca, me and you, and I want to do that right. When I promise to marry you I want to wear my mother's ring."

"Where is your mother's ring?" The voice was small but it wasn't unsure.

"My father has it. He promised my mother he would give it to the one person who reminded him of her because I inherited his ability to fly with the clouds and I needed my Beca to ground me."

Beca nodded. It was quick and firm and it confused Chloe. There were no more questions, no more concerns. Chloe watched as Beca stood and placed the ring on her desk before changing into pyjamas and climbing into bed.

Chloe eventually copied, mostly to see if Beca would speak once they were in bed. Chloe flicked the lights off and climbed into the bed beside her girlfriend. Silence filled the room. Chloe turned on her side to face the wall. She began to cry as Beca placed a light arm over her side and spooned into her back. Chloe felt Beca's lips press a kiss to her hair as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 _Tuesday Morning 6.34am Chloe_

Slam!

Chloe's eyes flew open at the sound of a door slamming closed. She didn't even need to roll over to know that she was alone in the bed. Beca was gone. Chloe bit her lip, trying but failing to stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. She climbed out of Beca's bed and changed. She quickly packed her stuff and was about to sneak out of Beca's apartment when she saw a small yellow post-it stuck to Beca's pillow.

 _I love you too baby xx_

Chloe straightened her shoulders and pulled out her phone, dialling quickly. "Bree? I need the next flight to Florida. I have someone to see."

* * *

 _Tuesday Morning 7.02am Chloe_

 _You can do this Chloe,_ Chloe encouraged herself as she knocked on the door of the family home. A surprised looking Grace answered, already dressed for work.

"Chloe? Umm… come on in sweetie. I need to go to work in a few minutes though, so what can I do for you?"

Chloe followed Grace into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Have you spoken to Beca today?" Chloe asked. She'd prefer to not need to tell Grace what had happened.

Grace frowned slightly. "Yes I have actually. Have you?"

Chloe shook her head sadly. "No. She was gone when I woke up. I've really hurt her Grace."

Grace chewed on her lip, pondering what she should say to her daughter's girlfriend. "Beca is fine. Let's focus on you right now, are you OK?"

"No! I hurt the woman I love and I'm about to get on a plane in a two hours and I don't know where Beca is or how to contact her. She's going to think I just said no and took off!"

Grace pulled Chloe up and into a hug, "No sweetie she won't think that. If it'll make you feel any better then I will give her a call and tell her you came by worrying about her."

"I'd appreciate that Grace but it's actually not the only reason I came by."

"Oh?"

"I… I want to marry your daughter."

Chloe was worried Grace would comment about last night being a poor way to show it but instead Grace smiled warmly.

"I want you to marry my daughter."

"Oh? Well… good."

"Is that all honey?"

"Actually no."

Grace laughed lightly. "I really do need to go to work so if you can tell me why you came by…"

"It was here that Beca and I fell in love. Well… it was really at the studio that we first met but it was sitting on your porch that I was desperate to kiss her and actually realised that it wasn't just lust I was feeling for her."

"OK?" Grace prompting, not needing the over-sharing redhead to keep going with that train of thought.

"I want to propose to her… here… outside. I want to play a song for her under some Christmas lights because I know that Christmas is her favourite holiday and she accidentally told me once that pianos at Christmas were her number two turn on behind anything I do."

"That sounds… romantic. When?"

"Tonight."

"Didn't you say you had a flight?"

"It's a two hour turn-around. I'll be back tonight."

"I'd be happy to help sweetie."

"Thank you Grace."

"Chloe? Call me Ma."

* * *

 _Tuesday 1.31pm Chloe_

Chloe climbed out of the taxi, feeling her anxiety rise with the Miami heat. She hadn't visited her dad in years and it had ended poorly… of course his interview on E News had only worsened matters. Chloe gripped her shoulder bag tightly and walked up the path. He had moved into this small duplex after leaving Chloe when her mother died. He was only 10 minutes from her childhood home but she hadn't known that until she'd found him as an adult. She could only imagine how young, angry, Chloe would have dealt with seeing her father one day at the grocery store. Chloe knocked on the door with stiff knuckles and braced herself. Within minutes she was looking into her double with matching red hair and the same facial features. Her mother had her eyes though.

"Dad," she gasped.

Her eyes, the soft caring brown of her childhood, were now cold and empty.

"Two visits in the one day," he muttered instead of a greeting but he moved aside and allowed Chloe to answer.

"I won't keep you long," Chloe said. "I came for my ring."

"Your mother's ring," he corrected, somehow not being surprised that that was why Chloe was here.

"The ring that mum wanted me to have when I found the right person," Chloe argued.

"And have you? Do you think that that… women," he spat, "Is the person your mother meant when she said that?"

"Yes I do," Chloe said confidently. "She reminds me so much of mum daddy. She loves me and she understands me and she completes me. She looks into my eyes and she can see me. I'm not annoying, or hyperactive or anything else that I've been called in my life. She doesn't care about my celebrity or what I have. I could have nothing and she would love me just as fiercely. I'm going to marry her daddy but I understand if you can't support that. Just… please don't let that cloud your memory of mum. You know that she wouldn't care what Beca looked like, what gender she was. All mum wanted was someone to love me. So please, give me the ring so that I can wear it… assuming Beca forgives me."

"Forgives you?" Chloe's father seemed very confused over that comment.

"Last night she asked me to marry her and I said no because I needed this ring. I need the ring that was the love you shared with mum. Don't let the pain form losing her stop you from seeing the product of your love standing before you, asking for this favour."

"Chlo-bear," his eyes softened and for the first time in ten years Chloe saw her father, "I love you and I want you to be happy. If you say this woman is that for you then I will trust you. I… I'm sorry for what I said. I may be disappointed in some of your lifestyle choices but I should never have spoken for your mother like that. She loved you more than anything."

"Thanks daddy."

"But… I don't have the ring anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Chlo-bear. Can… can you stay for a while?"

Chloe clenched her jaw, trying not to scream at her father's nonchalant attitude to no longer having the ring. "No I have a flight home soon and I still want to visit mum before I leave. What do you mean you don't have the ring?"

He shrugged. "I gave it to someone deserving. Goodbye Chloe." He pushed a shocked Chloe, lightly, from his house and closed the door in her face.

Chloe couldn't believe that the entire trip out here had been such a failure. Chloe pulled her phone out as she began the short walk to the cemetery.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Grace. I know you're at work but do you have a second to talk?"

"Yes sweetie I went on my break when I saw it was you calling. How was your flight?"

"Fine but pointless."

"Oh?"

"I'm in Miami. I went to see my father for the ring."

"And he didn't give it to you?"

"No," Chloe sighed. "He wouldn't even explain it. He just said he'd given it to someone deserving. It was my ring!"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm going to see mum in the cemetery and then I have the flight back at three. I'll be back before eight."

"Do you still want to go through with the proposal without the ring?"

"I do but… I don't want to just by some random ring. I really want it to mean something."

"Why don't you use the one Beca brought?"

"That's a great idea! I can ask Jesse to sneak it out!"

"Perfect. Have you thought of a way to get Beca to my place tonight?"

"Umm… I was kinda hoping that you'd sort that out for me?"

Grace chuckled. "You can count on me honey, she'll be there at 8."

"Actually can you make it 9? So I have time to shower off the plane, get pretty and get things set up?"

"Of course. I expect to be the first person you tell when she says yes though."

"You will. Assuming she says yes."

"Well… either way."

"I promise. I've just reached the cemetery Grace. I'll call you later."

"OK dear. Say hello to you mother for me."

Chloe hung up and followed the familiar path towards her mother's tombstone. She found it easily. She visited daily when she'd lived in the area and then still three times a year when she'd moved to New York. Chloe glanced questioningly at the fresh flowers as she kneeled. They were sunflowers, Chloe's favourite but not the orchids that her father normally buys for her mother.

"Hey mum," Chloe said as she stroked a hand along the writing of her mother's name. "I know it's been a while but I have some news. Some you will hate but some you will love. This year has been one for the records in Chloe Beale's life. I was engaged to Tom-don't worry, he didn't last. I know that you wouldn't approve of him and his frat boy ways. He actually cheated on me and I found out in a video that was released publically. It was pretty embarrassing. I was semi-temporarily-fired from Broadway. It turned out to all be a good thing though because I visited LA to record an album full of my own songs and I finally found her mum… I found the one. She is everything you said she would be. She's grumpy and sarcastic and so grounded. She refuses to accept handouts and she wants to give me a life I deserve even if she can't afford it right now. It hasn't been too long but I knew it from the moment that I broke down on her mother's porch and she comforted me. Her words… well mum I actually made them into a song. You ready? It's been a while since I've sung to you. This song… it's more than her words though. This song is proof that this year threw everything it had at me and I came out better than ever. You don't need to worry about me anymore and neither does Bree. I'm going to be OK now, OK? Alright, here goes."

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

Chloe could see the music in her head. She knew exactly what beat and instruments Beca would use. She knew exactly how this song would sound. She could see it all so clearly that it felt as if the music was actually flying around the cemetery, filling the ears of the long lost loves, living their eternity in this place.

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

This year had been a mountain of challenges but Chloe could only smile at the memory. Somehow Tom, her nodes, Broadway, Aubrey and Stacie's breakup, viral videos, stripteases, all seemed like distant memories. None of it mattered.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

Her father's words, his doubts and anger was gone. Every person who had ever told her she couldn't do it, anyone who had ever doubted the people around her were silenced. What was left was her. She remained.

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Anything else that her future had to offer her she was ready. She'd marry Beca. They'd have beautiful children. She'd act and sing and Beca would produce. They'd make it work and they would be more than happy. They'll fight and argue and love and care. Beca was her forever and she would fight for it.

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This was her fight song. These words were the testament of who she was now, of who she had become. These were the strong words of someone given every opportunity to crumble but had fought against the world with love and inner strength. This song was the cheer for every single person that struggled against things that weren't their own doing. If Chloe could fight, so could they. So fight.

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Chloe stroked her mother's tombstone once more before she left. "I love you mum."

* * *

 _Tuesday night 9.02pm Chloe_

Chloe looked around at what she had set up. Well… herself with the assistance of Josh, Amy, Jesse, Stacie and a reluctant Aubrey. Fairy lights filled the yard, just as they had at the birthday party only a few months prior. So much had changed in such a short time. There were some differences in the backyard between now and then though. There were no tables, no food, no people still here. All there was now was Chloe sitting at her baby piano (which they would probably be leaving here for a few days considering the effort Josh, Amy and Jesse had put in just getting it here) and the fairy lights. It was simple, low-key and hopefully… perfect. Chloe's phone vibrated on the stool beside her.

Grace: We just got back. I'll send her around. Good luck.

Chloe swallowed and make sure that Beca's ring was hidden from sight as she placed her fingers on the keys ready to play as soon as Beca appeared. She didn't need to wait too long because very soon a sarcastic brunette clad in skinny jeans and a flannel entered the yard, looking around with wide eyes at the lights. Her eyes quickly locked onto Chloe's.

"Chloe?"

"Hey baby. Surprise?"

"Umm… yeah. You did this?"

"Mmhmm. Can you sit?" Chloe pointed at the deck chair she'd placed beside the piano.

"Sure," Beca said as she slid into the chair. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering Chloe began to play.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Chloe sang from her heart and hoped the song could express her feelings in a way that simple words couldn't. She was surprised to see tears running down Beca's eyes when she finished but took the fact that the brunette had stayed as a positive.

"I love you Rebecca Mitchell. I think I loved you before I even knew you. I loved you when mum would tell me stories about you when I was a kid. I loved you when I asked God for the same love my parents had. I loved you from the moment you were born and I will love you until my last breath. I know I said that I wanted my mother's ring and I tried to get it today but I couldn't. And actually I realized that that is OK. The ring won't make the marriage. So Beca," Chloe pulled out Beca's ring and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Chloe watched as Beca smirked and pulled her own small box out of a pocket. "The ring might not matter but I refuse to take that chance." She opened the box and revealed Chloe's mother's ring.

* * *

 _Monday night 11.09pm Beca_

"No."

The unfamiliar word echoed around Beca's empty brain as she tried to connect it with it's meaning. No. Had Chloe just said that she didn't want to get married? That made no sense. Beca was more than confident in her belief that Chloe loved her, she never would have asked if she hadn't been sure. How had this happened? Why had this happened? Beca moved to leave, desperate for space and time to understand but Chloe's had stopped her. She'd listen to a reason; she needed a reason. Beca stared at Chloe's face, trying to discern any possible reason for the rejection. There was none. Chloe seemed just as confused. Beca barely noticed when Chloe placed the ring box back into her lap. Chloe didn't seem willing to say anything.

"I… I need you to explain… please Chloe," Beca said in a small and torn voice.

"I love you, you know that."

Somehow those words didn't help.

"My entire heart beats for you Beca. You truly are everything to me. I look at my life before you and… it all seems grey until you gave me your colour. I thought I would say yes if you ever did ask… although I assumed I'd be the one doing it after a good ten years of ensuring you wouldn't bolt but… when Tom proposed I said yes. We had been together for four years and been living together for three. It was time and it was the done thing at that point but-and I hope I would have realised this had he not cheated-I can't get married just for that reason. I need to want to spend the rest of my life with the person and I could never have promised that to him…"

Beca listened to every word, searching them, exploring them, investigating them. What was Chloe trying to tell her?

"I may hate the man but the love I want, the love I dream about, is the love my parents had. My mother and my father loved each other in the real meaning of that word. They fought and they argued and they loved and they cared. They were the physical manifestation of two twin souls finding balance in each other. One was serious and grounded, the other was full of life and away with the clouds. When my mother died it was tragic, not because she had died so young, not even because she had been a mother and I was only fourteen… no, it was tragic because she left a half person behind. He can never move on from her because she was that one person for him. I want to find that one love that would kill me to lose and Beca..."

Beca felt a slight tingle as Chloe linked their hands. The redhead's words were filling her with joy and love but confusion was still the winning feeling. She'd said no.

"You are that person. I found you. But when you asked me to be your wife, to prove to the world that love like this, sudden, all-encompassing, happens-at-first-sight, overwhelming, passionate love it possible I had to say no because this is forever Beca, me and you, and I want to do that right. When I promise to marry you I want to wear my mother's ring."

Oh. Chloe did want to marry Beca but Beca had just done it wrong. Of course Chloe didn't care about expensive rings or anything like that… she'd just wanted her mother. Beca could do that, would do that. Where was that ring? "Where is your mother's ring?"

"My father has it. He promised my mother he would give it to the one person who reminded him of her because I inherited his ability to fly with the clouds and I needed my Beca to ground me."

Beca nodded. It was quick and firm. She didn't care what it would take but she would be leaving very early to find Chloe's father in Florida. Actually Beca wasn't entirely sure where Chloe's dad lived but she knew people who would know. Of course she couldn't tell Chloe her plan because the redhead would talk her out of it. No, Chloe needed to be asleep so that she could plan this. Beca stood and placed the ring on her desk before changing into pyjamas and climbing into bed.

Beca waited as Chloe eventually copied. Chloe flicked the lights off and climbed into the bed beside her girlfriend. Silence filled the room. Chloe turned on her side to face the wall. Beca rolled over to spoon her girlfriend just as she normally would. Her brain was moving to quickly to realise that she hadn't really told Chloe that they were OK and she didn't even notice the redhead crying. Beca pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's hair and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did Beca rolled out of bed and grabbed her laptop. Beca booked the earliest flight to Miami at 7am. There was a better one at 9 but Beca figured the earlier the better. It was a two hour turn around so she'd be back that night and would be able to propose again straight away. Beca grabbed her phone and slipped out of the bedroom as she dialled Stacie.

"I'll kill you," A grumpy but awake Stacie answered.

"Sorry for calling so late but I need a favour."

"You have horrible timing. I am part-way through some mind-blowing lesbian make-up sex and you are ruining it."

"Then why did you answer?"

"Because you never call me and I figured if something bad had happened to Chloe then you'd be more likely to face my wrath than my girlfriend's."

"Girlfriend?"

"Fuck yes. Didn't Chloe tell you?"

"Umm… no… we had other stuff on our minds tonight."

"Your own lesbian sex?"

"Not exactly. I need you to keep this completely to yourself. Do not tell Aubrey, OK? Promise?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"You get to be the first to know some gossip?"

"Alright deal."

"I need Chloe's dad's address."

"You gonna smack his ass? Good. 'Bout time someone did. I'll text it to you."

"No. I'm actually going to try and get something from him."

"What?"

"Chloe's mother's ring."

"Why?"

"Really Stacie? Why?"

"Oh my god!"

"Don't say it out loud Stacie! You promised not to tell."

"That's because I didn't know it would be this juicy! When?"

"Tomorrow."

"This is fantastic news. I approve."

"Good to know. I'll let you get back to your demon. Thanks Stace."

"No problems. Good night Beca."

"Night Stacie."

* * *

 _Tuesday morning 6.15am Beca_

Beca groaned and rolled over in her bed. Her hand hit something solid and she startled awake. It was her laptop. Why was it in her bed? Oh no, the flight! Beca looked at the time and practically flew out of the bed. Luckily she'd organised her best outfit the night before and was able to just slip it on and grab what she needed before quickly heading out the door and slamming it behind her accidentally.

Beca called her mother on the way to the airport, using her Bluetooth. She knew the woman would already be awake for work and eager for answers about what happened the night before.

"Hello," Grace chirped brightly. "Tell me everything."

Beca laughed at her mother's enthusiasm. "Well…" Beca began dramatically. "I asked Chloe to marry me-"

Grace squealed.

"And she said no."

"What?"

"But it's OK, we're fine. She said no because she wants it done with her mother's ring."

"That's beautiful."

"I know! I feel stupid for not realising."

"So where are you?"

"Heading to the airport?"

"What?"

"I want Chloe to be my wife ma. I'm going to get that ring." Beca was sure she heard her mother sob.

"I am so proud."

"Thanks. If you see Chlo today or speak to her don't tell her where I am, it's going to be a surprise."

"Mouth is sealed. Just make sure I'm the first to know when she says yes."

"I promise ma, but I gotta go. I'm running late and need to bolt through security."

"OK sweetie, good luck."

"Thanks, bye!"

* * *

 _11.31am Tuesday Beca_

Beca looked up at the duplex as she exited the taxi. It was the same one from the E News interview. Beca forced away her news and strode to the door, knocking sharply with the hand that wasn't holding flowers. Soon she was looking at a man who was very obviously Chloe's father with his matching hair and facial features.

"Hello?" The man asked, obviously not recognising Beca as Chloe's girlfriend.

"Mr Beale?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Beca Mitchell and I am in love with your daughter."

He immediately moved to slam the door but Beca stuck her foot out. Her foot throbbed in pain and she needed to bit her lip to keep her yelp in but it kept the door open.

"Remove yourself from my property before I call the police," he threatened.

Beca held up the sunflowers in her hand. "I didn't come for you Mr Beale, I came for Chloe and her mother. I am going to visit Chloe's mother and tell her how I feel about her daughter and ask for her permission to marry her. It is not your choice but you do need to be there to give me the ring when she does approve."

The man frowned in confusion at the confident words. "You realise Chloe's mother has passed?"

"Yes. But she lives on in you and your daughter. I need to believe that you aren't the type of man to ignore who your wife was and what she would want just to carry out your own hateful agenda. I need to trust that you will hear my words and make the decision your wife would want as Chloe tells me you are the one who knows her best."

"You remind me of…" His voice trailed off and he disappeared into his house. Beca waited a few minutes before he reappeared. "Let's go."

The walk to the cemetery was silent and short and soon Beca was looking down at Chloe's mother's burial site. Beca placed the flowers on the grave softly. "I'm sorry they are sunflowers. I didn't know your favourite so I brought Chloe's."

"She likes orchids," Mr Beale supplied.

Beca nodded in his direction and kneeled down on the soft grass. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Beale. My name is Beca Mitchell. I have been dating your daughter for the last three months and they have been the best of my life. I understand if you think this is too soon but I love your daughter and I want your permission to marry her. She told me that you were engaged to her father after a month so I hope you'll understand. I've loved her since the very first moment I laid eyes on her. It wasn't because she was beautiful, which she is, but it was because of her radiance. She had this ability to fill every single person in the theatre with her passion and zest for life. I may not have much and I may not be much but everything I have and everything I am belongs to your daughter. I will never love another person as much except for our children. Every single day I will make her smile and laugh and give her something to look forward to. I will comfort her when her trusting openness gets her hurt and I will guard her heart to the best of my ability. I will do my best to give her what she wants and needs and I will never stray from my dedication to her. I will never falter. I may not be the person you imagined marrying your daughter but I promise there is no one who will love her more. May I please marry your daughter?"

Beca turned to focus her intense gaze on Chloe's father to wait for his decision. He didn't say a word as he placed a small box beside Beca and left her alone in the cemetery.

* * *

 _Tuesday night 8.32pm Beca_

Beca awoke with a start as she felt her phone ringing on the bed next to her. She had come home and showered. She'd wanted nothing more than to go find Chloe but had accidentally fallen asleep while planning a new proposal speech. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and had been up early so no one could really blame her. She glanced at her phone to see her mother ringing.

"Ma?" She answered in a tired voice.

"Hey dear, did I wake you?"

"Yeah just a power nap, no worries. What's up?"

"How was the flight?"

"Long."

"And the ring?"

"I got it," Beca grinned.

"You did? That's excellent baby!"

"Thank ma."

"Good. Now listen, I'm outside, come get it my car."

"What?" Beca sat upright in her bed.

"It's important, don't argue," her mother snapped.

"Ma I was kinda hoping to see Chloe tonight."

"You can do that later. C'mon."

Beca sighed but pulled herself out of bed. She was only wearing her comfy skinny jeans and favourite flannel but she'd be able to change before going to find Chloe. She made sure the ring had been transferred when she'd changed pants anyway.

* * *

 _Tuesday night 9.02pm Beca_

Beca frowned at her mother as she began to text the moment they pulled up to her house. She was too focused on her mother's strange behavior to notice Chloe's car parked across the street.

"Bec can you head round the back of the house for me?" Grace asked as she exited the car.

"Why?" Beca whined as she got out as well.

"Rebecca Mitchell you do as your mother says."

Beca groaned but obeyed, slowly making her way around the house and to the backyard. Of course Beca was beyond surprised when she saw how beautiful the backyard looked. There were fairy lights everywhere, just like Christmas. It was Beca's perfect idea of romance. Of course that doubled when she spotted Chloe at a piano in her backyard.

"Chloe?" The redhead was stunning, as always.

"Hey baby. Surprise?"

"Umm… yeah. You did this?" Beca had no idea what Chloe was doing but whatever it was, it was amazing.

"Mmhmm. Can you sit?" Chloe pointed at the deck chair she'd placed beside the piano.

"Sure," Beca said as she slid into the chair. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering Chloe began to play.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

"I love you Rebecca Mitchell. I think I loved you before I even knew you. I loved you when mum would tell me stories about you when I was a kid. I loved you when I asked God for the same love my parents had. I loved you from the moment you were born and I will love you until my last breath. I know I said that I wanted my mother's ring and I tried to get it today but I couldn't. And actually I realized that that is OK. The ring won't make the marriage. So Beca," Chloe pulled out Beca's ring and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Beca smirked and pulled her own small box out of a pocket. "The ring might not matter but I refuse to take that chance." She opened the box and revealed Chloe's mother's ring.

"That's my ring. How did you… when did you… what did you…" Chloe rambled.

"I flew to Florida today and convinced two people to let me marry their daughter, the love of my life."

"You didn't!" Chloe gasped with wide eyes. "I did too!"

"What?"

"I flew to Florida at 9, met my dad, spoke to my mum, and flew back to do all this."

"We must have just missed each other. I left at 7."

"This is crazy."

"Maybe. Or it could just be fate. So what do you say Chloe Beale? Will you marry me?"

"I asked first," Chloe grinned.

Beca shook her head and mock glared at the redhead. "Give me your hand."

Chloe held out her left hand and Beca slid on the ring. "Yes," she said as Beca did.

Beca held out her own hand. "Yes," she mimicked as Chloe slid on Beca's ring.

"We're engaged," Chloe beamed.

"We are."

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Chloe announced as she slid from her chair into Beca's lap.

"Never stop," Beca replied.

"I won't," Chloe breathed as their lips connected, sealing the promise of eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: I love you awesome nerds. Sleep well. Peace.**


	16. We could be Heroes - Epilogue

**A/N: OK here is the epilogue so this story is now complete. It is short but hopefully sweet. I did my best to include everyone as well as wrap up the Bechloe storyline with a happy ending. Thank you once again to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, PMed, followed or favourited. You guys rock. Actually your kind words is the reason I'm starting a new story straight away, but first, to finish this one. Peace guys, leave a review to let me know what you think and maybe drop some ideas for if I ever decide to do a follow-up. Peace.**

"Alright, alright, another round of applause, well deserved," LL Cool J said as he walked back onto the stage. "So I want to get serious now for a moment. Sometimes artists and albums come along and they do something known as a 'clean sweep'. It doesn't happen to often and when it does all we can do is acknowledge the talent and time that they put in to earn it. This year, 2016, could mark the first time in history that a female artist has gotten a clean sweep at the Grammys. So far she is on track with four out of seven nominations. Her album, This is ny Fight Song won Best Pop Vocal Album. She won Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Best Music Video for Sinners. And now, performing her Best Solo Pop Performance winning song, We Could Be Heroes, is Chloe Beale!"

There was cheering and applauding as Chloe walked onto the stage. She'd changed from her tight red evening dress for the performance so that she could move freely on stage and was now wearing a knee-length black dress. When Chloe reached centre stage she smiled and nodded at the band at the back of the stage and the telling guitar tune that Beca had written filled the room.

We could hide away in daylight

We go undercover, wait out the sun

Got a secret side in plain sight

Where the streets are empty, that's where we run

This had been the second last song they had recorded for the album, followed only by Fight Song, and Chloe had actually been surprised when it had not only been nominated for but won Best Solo Pop Performance over Fight Song. Not surprisingly though it was also nominated for Record of The Year. Unbiased, Chloe knew it was Beca's best work to date and it had been Beca's skills that had elevated her performance to this level.

Everyday people do everyday things but I

Can't be one of them

I know you hear me now, we are a different kind

We can do anything

They had only just finished the album in time for an early release date to make this year's Grammy awards. Chloe had wanted to hold off, not as much caring about the awards but moreso about making sure the album was perfect. Luke on the other hand had begged for the early release because of the publicity and work it would bring the studio. Beca had added that maybe Grammys equaled a pool so Chloe had caved, especially when Beca pointed out that they hadn't exactly rushed it and had been working on it for months. The album had gone platinum is the first week and Beca's first act was to return her mother's necklace as she and Chloe brought their new house outright.

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be

Beca and Chloe had only grown even closer after the engagement. Grace had been pushing for a quick wedding on the chance that babies would soon be following but with Beca doing her best to manage the extra work, even with the new employees they hired, as well as ensuring Chloe was always her number one priority they agreed to hold off on the wedding for a few years. Chloe hadn't minded because she had just landed her first part in a musical movie and was spending odd hours working on that.

Anybody's got the power

They don't see it cause they don't understand

Spin around and round for hours

You and me, we got the world in our hands

Stacie and Aubrey had moved into Chloe's old house happily. Of course Aubrey had insisted on changed almost all of the furniture to ensure removal of anything that Beca and Chloe may have 'christened'. Beca smirked every time that Aubrey made their weekly Sunday brunch using the fridge that she didn't replace. Stacie had opened her own personal styling business in LA. Chloe had been her first client. Aubrey was still working at Chloe's publicist, manager and agent and had never been busier.

Everyday people do everyday things but I

Can't be one of them

I know you hear me now, we are a different kind

We can do anything

Josh had become quite the entrepreneur much to his mother's displeasure when he started a side business selling his old things and telling people Chloe had touched them. Chloe was oblivious but Beca was planning on having a talk with his about maybe not using her fiancée that way.

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be

Chloe's father had called her for Christmas and lasted the entire conversation without saying one mean thing. Chloe felt it was the start of a beautiful new relationship and Beca just promised to be there if anything went wrong.

We could be heroes

We could be heroes

Me and you...

We could be

Chloe found Beca in the audience as she sang. Beca was sitting holding not only Chloe's four awards-so far-but also her own two. Beca had won both Producer of the Year and Best Remixed Recording for Take me to Love. Chloe had never been prouder of her fiancée as she had nervously sputtered a simple 'thanks for this' before rushing off the stage. Hopefully she would do a better job if they did win Record of the Year and Album of the Year.

All we're looking for is love and a little light

Love and a little light

(We could be)

All we're looking for is love and a little light

Love and a little light

The lights faded on the stage so the spotlight was only on Chloe.

We could be heroes

We could be heroes

Me and you...

We could be

The various artists and performers in the audience stood and applauded as Chloe smiled and walked off the stage. A quick dress change and she was back in the audience with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Baby we don't need popcorn! This isn't a movie! Besides, we both know that you're going to get excited and just jump up when they win and I'll be cleaning popcorn up for the next week," Aubrey yelled from the lounge room so that her girlfriend could hear in the kitchen.

"I need a snack! You tired me out with celebrating Chloe's first win!"

Aubrey blushed even though no one was there. "Well you tired me out when you wanted to celebrate Chloe's fourth win!"

"That's why I'm making popcorn!" Stacie replied.

Aubrey pouted as she realized she'd just lost a logic argument to Stacie Conrad.

Stacie poured the popcorn into a bowl and tapped the fridge on her way out. Chloe, Beca and herself had a joke going to see how long it would take to realize what the dent in the fridge was, especially after the way she'd completely stripped the house and banned Beca and Chloe from being in any rooms alone after they had been found having sex in a bathroom after they'd moved out.

Stacie sat next to Aubrey with the popcorn in her lap and immediately pulled the blonde to cuddle into her side. She kissed Aubrey's beautiful blonde hair softly as she ate some popcorn even though she'd objected just moments before.

"Do you think they'll win the last three?" Stacie asked eventually as they waited for the categories to come up.

"I hope so. I think they'll win Song of the Year but the other two have such good nominees in the categories," Aubrey frowned.

"Yeah but Beca and Chloe are pretty good themselves," Stacie argued.

"It's weird to think that our best friends may be about to become the biggest people in the music industry for 2016."

"Friends?" Stacie asked questioning the plural.

Aubrey shrugged. "The midget is growing on me."

Stacie laughed but quickly quieted when Beyoncé came on stage to announce Song of the year. Stacie glanced down at Aubrey's face and her heart filled with love. She was excited for her best friend and it showed. What warmed Stacie's heart though was that as Aubrey looked at Chloe and Beca on the screen she wasn't jealous, or angry, or any other emotion she may have been in the past. No, Aubrey's heart belonged completely with Stacie and there was no doubt about it. Aubrey glanced up when she realized Stacie was staring at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I love you Bree."

"I love you too Stace."

"Marry me," Stacie asked suddenly.

"Yes," Aubrey replied just as suddenly. They were too busy celebrating to hear that Fight Song had won the award. Aubrey didn't mind finding popcorn everywhere for the next month.

* * *

Grace was glued to her television screen. She couldn't believe her babies were winning so many awards. Josh, and Amy were with her on the couch and Jesse and Luke were sat on the armchairs. Grace had organized the viewing when Jesse had complained that his TV had been broken by something Amy and Bumper had done that Grace wished she could forget imagining. She also wanted to have the company in case her kids hadn't done well but luckily it seemed more likely that Chloe was about to set a new female record with 7 wins in one night. Grace had never been prouder. For his part Josh was equally excited. Think of how much more he could start changing for items touched by a Grammy Award winner? Everyone was silent as the Record of the Year category was announced, even Jesse and Amy. Luke had already been told by everyone in the room not to press his face directly into the TV because it blocked their view but he was once again doing it. He had considered going but figured Beca could handle it and he would just make a fool out of himself for acting like a complete geek. Beca and Chloe had promised that if they won this category then the award would be on display at Luke's studio and he had already prepared a bulletproof display in the center of the waiting room.

"And the winner… of Record of the Year is…"

"Just fucking say it!" Luke screamed at the dramatic pauses.

"We could be heroes!"

Jesse, Josh, Amy, Luke and Grace were all on their feet screaming and jumping around the room like kids. They closed their mouths but kept jumping when Chloe and Beca appeared on stage and collected their award.

"Record of the year… wow…" Chloe spoke first. "This is… I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now and I'm the one that is good with words!"

There was some polite laughter from the audience but in Grace's house the laughter was boisterous, as they understood the joke at Beca's expense.

"I want to thank everyone. The same exact people I have been thanking all night. I've forgotten all your names right now, I can't even remember my own, but I will call each of you tomorrow. Or the next day."

Beca turned to leave as Chloe stepped back but Chloe grabbed her and pushed her towards the microphone to say something.

"Umm… thanks," Beca muttered. She grabbed Chloe's hand and marched off the stage.

Grace, Jesse, Josh, Amy and Luke just laughed louder at the pair.

* * *

"And now, announcing this year's final category: Album of the Year, is last year's winner, Beck!"

Beck walked slowly onto the stage and up to the podium.

"This award acknowledges the best of the best, something that this year's nominees can definitely say about themselves."

"Do you think we have a chance?" Beca whispered to Chloe in the audience as the nominees were read.

"It doesn't even matter," Chloe responded as she kissed her fiancée. "Nothing else matters."

"And the winner is…" Beck opened the envelope and a wide grin filled his face. "And winning a record seven wins and receiving a clean sweep, Album of the Year: This is my Fight Song!"


End file.
